La ONU, la UNO, la poni
by Zakuk
Summary: Una gran guerra a dejado en ruinas al mundo, peor por fin llega la paz y es entonces cuando Taylor piensa que es momento de disfrutar de la paz. Pero esta no dura mucho antes de que un extraño ser llegue a su vida y se vea envuelto de nuevo en otro conflicto que tambien podria afectar su mundo y empezar una nueva guerra.
1. Al fin paz un momento ¿ese es un poni?

Bueno este fue mi primer fan fic que escribi espero que sea de su agrado y con el tipo de escritura, osea hacer esto: taylor: hora de moverse, pues cambie mi estilo en el capitulo 7 a esto: hora de moverse gente - dice taylor mientras daba ordenes a sus soldados, bueno sin mas que agregar los dejo con mi fic:

Taylor: Vamos, avancen la victoria esta cerca.

Se oyen los rugidos de los motores, el sonido de la batería disparando, el sonido de un misil al salir, los rifles disparaban, las granadas explotaban, los edificios estallaban en llamas, las bombas caian y chocaban con el piso provocando un hermoso sonido. Era una bella sinfonía para los pocos que sabíamos apreciarlas, mientras; nuestros enemigos solo escuchaban los lamentos de sus soldados, la victoria esta cerca.

Capitán: Avanzen, la guerra termina hoy mismo.

Teniente: Vamos sus defensas están hechas trizas ataquen.

Soldado: Vamos por la victoria.

Se oyó un grito al unísono de cada soldado de mi bando, luego un himno, uno que solo se entonaba cuando la victoria estaba cerca, uno que nuestros enemigos temían que entonáramos.

Cada vez más cerca, y yo aquí sobre un tanque mientras avanzábamos con poca o ninguna resistencia hacia el centro de la ciudad donde nos esperaban los oficiales enemigos que estaban aterrorizados, como un cazador sin su arma en frente de un león que quiere venganza porque él le arrebato a su cría, esta es la más gloriosa visión que he tenido en mi vida al fin este estúpido conflicto terminara, hoy… ahora, en este momento, al fin tanto sufrimiento y sacrificio será recompensado.

Bum, se oyó un tiro de artillera que destruía las últimas defensas de ese castillo improvisado, baje de mi tanque y me acerque a una sala, todos los soldados enemigos salían desarmados y con las manos en alto, mientras los nuestros invadían hasta el último pasillo. Por fin llegue a una sala muy grande donde ellos estaban esas sucias ratas que empezaron todo y sus oficiales, por fin les veía los rostros después de tanto tiempo.

Taylor: Seré el primero en hablar, sus tropas entan aniquiladas, su ciudad en ruina, sus aliados lejos para brindarles algún apoyo, sus enemigos los tienen rodeados, ¿tiene alguna opción de escape?

Anderson: No, esta vez me lograron atrapar.

Taylor: Así es tú que iniciaste todo, tú que pusiste al mundo de cabeza, tú que querías crear esas aberraciones.

Anderson: Eso es el pago de la evolución, y tú eras la piedra en el zapato del progreso, ¿no ves que tenemos que avanzar? ¿Acaso no ves que ya es hora que la humanidad camine hacia su siguiente paso para volverse seres perfectos?

Taylor: Tú y tus locuras ya no engañaran a nadie más, eres como Hitler y todos sabemos cómo termino esa idiotez de la raza ária.

Anderson: No es lo mismo.

Taylor: Claro que no, tu eres aun peor ya que no solo mataste a miles por tus tonterías, sino que destruiste al planeta en tus intentos de hacer evolucionar a todos, destruiste los ecosistemas es imposible habitarlos, destruir el ADN de tus propios soldados en busca de la perfección… me olvide de algo.

Anderson:…

Taylor: Bien, esto es lo que pasara y no hay posibilidades de negociación, tú y tu gente serán enviados al sur, y este de África, en el centro y este de Europa sin incluir a Inglaterra, al Sur de los Estados Unidos, en las ciudades de oriente Irak, Irán, Pakistán, etc. China, Japón y Rusia seguirán siendo de nuestro dominio y también al sur de Suramérica…

General: Pero esas zonas son declaradas zonas de niveles amarillo y en algunas es rojo.

Taylor: Exacto, todas las zonas azules y verdes nos pertenecerán a nosotros, ¿además no fueron ustedes los que provocaronla destrucción de estos ecosistemas en favor de la evolución?

General: Pero la vida es imposible.

Taylor: debieron pensar eso antes de comenzar con sus experimentos.

General: Pero…

Taylor: bien me canse - tome mi arma y le dispare justo en la cabeza.

Taylor: Alguien más quiere objetar... bien se entregaran todas las armas, planos, investigaciones, absolutamente todo lo investigado en cuanto a ciencias bélicas, médicas, tecnologías nuevas en todas sus ramas, además de pagar todos los daños causados por las guerras, se les dará completa independencia, cada gobernante hará lo que bien le parezca sin intromisión nuestra a cambio nos aseguraran la paz y si alguno viola esta paz será destruido sin dejar rastro sin excepción y por último Anderson tu morirás.

En ese momento tres oficiales se levantaron y antes de que pudieran protestar cada uno tenía una bala justo entre los ojos. Cuando termino la reunión Salí hacia el balcón del castillo y alcé nuestra bandera, acto seguido cientos de miles de soldados gritaban eufóricos de felicidad, por fin esta locura acabo.

Epilogo

Taylor: Bien señores esto ya acabo cada quien por fin a descansar.

Santana: Si nuestro último brindis, después de tanto años nunca pensé que este día llegaría.

Edwards: Comparto su sentimiento mi estimado hermano en armas, nunca pensé que por fin llegaríamos a este desenlace aunque no se me note muy eufórico por fuera, estoy gritando por dentro.

Rebeca: Finalmente acabo solo quiero volver mi esposo y mis hijas me esperan en casa.

Janicky: Bien camaradas fue un gusto pelear con cada uno de ustedes.

Graf: Lo mismo digo amigos míos.

Taylor: Bueno brindo por la paz y por la victoria.

Todos al apenas chocamos nuestras copas llenas de vino, y procedimos a beber su contenido luego cada quien siguió por su camino, cada uno había peleado como héroe ahora por fin podíamos disfrutar de nuestra victoria y el saber de que cada uno hiso lo mejor por su nación.

El General Edwards regreso a Inglaterra a terminar de fortificar su reino al servicio de su majestad, una vez terminada la obra se dispondrá a retirarse del ejercito, el Contralmirante Graf se juro que siempre estaría en el mar donde él se sentía más cómodo que en la tierra siempre pendiente siempre listo para entablar combate de ser necesario, Rebeca volvió a su hogar en Suramérica en Colombia, el general Janicky pasara su vida con su esposa y rodeado de sus hijos y dentro de poco de unos cuantos nietos en la ciudad de Moscú, el general Santana seguira sirviendo en el ejercito, en especial ahora que su hijo fue asendido a capitán y por último yo decidí irme a mi tierra en el centro de Centroamérica mi bella Nicaragua que con uña y diente la tuve que defender pero valió la pena.

Taylor: Ya van dos años desde ese día y parece que vivo en el paraíso, hay paz, prosperidad y aquí estoy yo, en un palacio en una montaña cerca lejos de todo, aunque admito que es algo aburrido, por causa de la guerra no tuve tiempo de conseguir una mujer y lógicamente sin una mujer no hay hijo, um... tal ves adopte uno, digo que chavalo(niño, joven, etc.) no desearia un padre que fue general del ejercito, pero mientas tanto creó que ire de caza.

Y así fue salí de caza a buscar con que exóticos animales de la variada fauna que habitaba el lugar me podría encontrar, camine por un largo tiempo sin éxito alguno hasta que vi un venado que estaba pastando, apunte mi arma y cuando iba a disparar, este levanto la cabeza luego las orejas y luego se hecho a correr, me quede ahí un momento pensando en que pudo haberlo asustado, en eso un pequeño vórtice se abrió y se fue expandiendo mientras expulsaba rayos, y yo estaba lógicamente aterrado, tome un fusil de asalto que llevaba conmigo y apunte esperando alguna nueva arma que mis enemigos habrían diseñado de la cual no sabía nada, después el vórtice simplemente desapareció, y me acerque a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió en eso mire un pequeño caballo tirado en el suelo(no tan pequeño si se ponía en dos patas talves era un poco más grande que yo).

Taylor: Pobre, el vórtice debió haberte matado… y puesto la carne color morado, y la crin y algo de rosa y un cuerno, ¿un cuerno?, ¡un cuerno!, un cuerno, ¿Qué es esto ahora intentan matarnos con unicornios? Y a todo esto ¿Qué los unicornios no existían?

El animal parecía estarse moviendo así que decidí llevarlo hasta mi jeep donde lo monte en la parte trasera y lo lleve a mi hogar pero entre más me acercaba a mi hogar más conocido se me volvía el extraño animal.

Taylor: Bien al fin llegamos - decidí poner al animal en el sofá de la sala, se parecía ahora que me fijaba bien a un pony - como el de aquella caricatura que me gustaba mucho, ¿Cómo se llamaba my little pony? Si, creó que eso era, un momento… ….…. My little pony, my little pony… no, no debe de ser nada, esperare que despierte y lo dejare en libertad.

Después de dos horas que el animal estaba inerte decidí irme a preparar algo.

Taylor: A ver que hay por aquí, unos mangos, unos pedazos de sandia, banano, mandarina, níspero, si con esto me hago una deliciosa ensalada de frutas, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué les gustara a los unicornios? Espero que pasto aquí hay mucho, debería comprar algo de heno, bueno ya está mi película será mejor ir a la sala a mi televisor de 50 pulgadas, HD y en 3D – Salí corriendo hacia mi sillón al lado del sofá y me senté y prendí el tele – Bien está comenzando por fin podre ver Star Wars XX ahora podre ver si el nieto de Luke Skywalker, se convierte en un yedi y logra revivir al abuelo para juntos vencer al malo y destruir media galaxia en el proceso.

Pero mientras me preparaba para ver mi película el pequeño pony comenzó a moverse y a abrir, los ojos entonces decidí apagar el televisor y ver que ocurriría de aquí en adelante.

Taylor: vamos pequeño despierta, vamos ay un delicioso… um… lo que sea que coman los unicornios

Pony: Soy una hembra.

Taylor: Disculpa buenos… (Un momento este pony me hablo o yo estoy loco)

Pony: ¿Quién eres o mejor dicho que eres?

Taylor: Pues soy, un momento ¿puedes entenderme y te puedes comunicar conmigo?

Pony: Si por supuesto, que ¿acaso eres tonto?

Taylor: Si me disculpo es que eres… bueno eres

Pony: Soy ¿QUÉ?

Taylor: Bueno eres… no importa soy el ex general Taylor del ejercito de la UNO un placer conocerte.

Pony: Bueno yo soy…

Entonces se me encendió el brony interior.

Taylor: Tu eres Twiligth Sparkle resides en Pony Ville, donde investigas la magia de la amistad bajo las ordenes de la princesa Celestia (Si como no Taylor acaso no piensas lo que dices como va a ser eso posible ahora la unicornio va a pensar que estás loco, bueno de estarlo lo estas).

Twiligth: Si pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso si apenas te conozco?

Taylor: Pues yo (No puede ser tengo a Twiligth Sparkle enfrente de mí, increíble, todos los bronies estarían celosos, seria la envidia de los miembros del foro, ya pues ay que regresar a la realidad, necesitamos una escusa, somos inteligentes pensaremos en algo).

Taylor: Soy un ex general es algo obvio que yo sepa todo acerca de lo que pasa en mis dominios.

Twiligth: Si creo que tienes razón.

Taylor: (increíble que me lo creyera, bueno ahora cálmate, piensa y relájate) y ¿tienes hambre?

Twiligth: La verdad si un poco.

Taylor: Bien y ¿Qué deseas comer?

Twiligth: ¿Tienes muffins, cupcakes o algo así?

Taylor: La verdad sí.

Salí de la sala y procedí a la cocina de donde saque unos cupcakes que tenía en el microondas.

Taylor: Aquí tienes.

Twiligth: Muchas gracias.

Taylor: Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender, con permiso.

Entonces salí caminando lentamente afuera de la sala, para luego salir corriendo hacía mi habitación de donde saque un viejo CPU lo conecte a un monitor, espere que cargara y comencé a buscar esa carpeta.

Taylor: No, no, no, trabajos de la escuela, videos, juegos, I wanna be the gb, mi música (aahh recuerdo esos tiempos cuando escuchaba todo el día metal y ese estúpido vecino que ponía a Justin Beaver a todo volumen menos mal que el pop murió cuando a Justin Beaver lo mataron en aquella colina, por fuego amistoso el mío, ese fue un buen día), bla, bla, bla, loquendo, sceepyspastas, nero, age of empires, google crome, aja al fin te encontré, Warcraft Frozen Throne – luego de jugar una partida de dota – bueno me recuerda a los viejos tiempos… bien yo buscaba otra carpeta, bla, bla, bla, al fin MLP-FIM, si ahora veamos

Luego de dos horas viendo episodios, media de ver fandom, y una leyendo fan fics.

Taylor: Sin duda es ella, posee tantos rasgos físicos como emocionales…

Me quede ahí pensativo ¿Qué hacia ella en este lugar? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Dónde está Equestria? ¿Será solo ella o estarán las otras también? ¿Sera que a alguien le guste este fic? ¿Se existía mlp-fim también existirán sus generaciones anteriores? ¿Cómo habrá terminado Star Wars XX? ¿Sera que la pueda comprar pirata en el mercado? Solo el tiempo y el escritor de este fic lo dirá si es que a uno de los dos no le entra la pereza y deja de escribir.

¿Equestria? ¿Pony Ville? ¿Las mane6? ¿Celestia Luna? ¿Realidad o locura bronie?

Una vez que logre por fin salir del trance en que estaba, me percate que llevaba horas sin ver a la unicornio, entonces me apresure a la sala de estar y lo que vi me destruyo el alma. La pequeña unicornio ya no estaba.

Taylor: Ja, me lo imaginaba, me estoy comenzando a volver loco… por lo menos fue agradable volver a mis raíces bronies por un pequeño momento.

Twiligth: ¿Bronie? ¿Qué es eso?

Cuando voltee a ver a la unicornio que salía de la cocina mi corazón estuvo a punto de explotar junto con mis pulmones, el pancreas, mi escapula y mis riñones pero menos mal que no habia tomado mucha agua.

Taylor: (lo sabía no estoy tan loco) Twiligth ¿Dónde te había metido?

Twiligth: Estaba en la cocina, se acabaron los cupcakes y decidí ir y tomar unos muffins que estaban por ahí ¿no hay ningún problema? ¿Verdad?

Taylor: En absoluto, ahora dime ¿como fue que viniste a parar aquí?

Twiligth: No lo sé, recuerdo un libro antiguo y un hechizo, se salió de control y *Puf* aquí estoy. Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?

Taylor: (bueno Taylor tu leíste my little dashie, sabes perfectamente que si le ocultas algo de una u otra forma lo descubrirá, será mejor que le digas toda la verdad) Según tengo entendido tu vienes de Equestria y resides en Pony Ville.

Twiligth: Si.

Taylor: Dime solo para confirmar mis informes ¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Candase, Trixie, Gilda, Los Wonderbolts, Dragones, Discord? (di que si, de que si, di que si, o por lo menos solo Discord)

Twiligth: La verdad sí, no sé quien sea su informante pero valga la redundancia está bien informado, entonces ¿me dices dónde estoy?

Taylor: (bien soy el broniemás feliz del mundo) Claro, esta es Nicaragua en Centroamérica, ubicada en el continente Americano, y este a su vez esta en el planeta Tierra que se encuentra en el sistema solar, en la galaxia llamada Vialactea.

Twiligth: Disculpe pero, no le entiendo nada.

Taylor: Bien que así sea.

Tome el control remoto lo apunto hacia el televisor presione un botón y se puso en la pantalla un mapa del mundo.

Taylor: Esta es la Tierra y los continentes que la componen, América, África, Oceanía, Europa, Asia y la Antártida.

Twiligth: Aja, entiendo.

Taylor: Dime ¿tienes algún mapa de Equestria?

Twiligth: No. No tengo nada en absoluto.

Taylor: Entonces dime ¿Equestria es grande?

Twiligth: Si y mucho, y está rodeada de otros reinos.

Taylor: Era lo que me temía.

Twiligth:?

Taylor: Twiligth estas en otro planeta si es que no es otro universo.

Twiligth: Pero… pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Taylor: Tú dime, tú fuiste la que realizo el hechizo que te trajo aquí.

Twiligth: Pero ese hechizo, ese libro, no lo puedo entender.

Taylor: Mira Twiligth no puedo responder a todas las preguntas que tienes, pero si te puedo ofrecer comida y cobijo ¿aceptas?

Twiligth: Si, muchas gracias, igual no tengo a donde ir.

Taylor: ¿Te gusta leer?

Twiligth: Si y mucho.

Taylo:. Ven conmigo.

Entonces lleve a la unicornio hacia la biblioteca que tenía en la casa.

Twiligth: Guau esto es increíble, son aun más libros de los que hay en la biblioteca de Pony Ville.

Taylor: Si son muchos libros te recomendare los siguientes: Todo acerca de los humanos, Enciclopedia de Zoología, Física general, Química general, Origen de la tierra, Origen del sistema solar, La evolución y creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaras si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímela.

Twiligth ni siquiera me respondió estaba hipnotizada por la gran cantidad de libros de mi biblioteca.

Taylor: Bien estaré atendiendo unos asuntos que deje pendiente.

Entonces salí de la casa con rumbo hacía la capital de Nicaragua, Managua donde me interne en los peligrosos, asquerosos, terroríficos, pasajes del mercado oriental donde pude comprar la película pirata de Star Wars XX y también compre Star Wars XXI que aun estaba en los cines y unos discos de Sonata ártica, después tome me vehículo y me puse en marcha hacía mi hogar que tenía una nueva inquilina, al llegar Twiligth seguía leyendo libros se le notaba muy concentrada, entonces decidí no molestarla y simplemente ir hacia mi micro ondas poner una bolsa de Act II, mientras las palomitas estaban en el micro ondas, puse las películas en el DVD, encendí el televisor, me serví Coca-Cola en un vaso, saque las palomitas del micro ondas y me dispuse a ver las películas, luego de 4 horas de ver explosiones y ver proezas que desafían toda lógica, apague el televisor me fui a mi habitación donde navegaba en internet mientras escuchaba mis nuevos discos de Sonata ártica, hasta que me dio sueño y me quede dormido en la silla donde estaba sentado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con dolor en la espalda, me duche y cambie, baje hacia la biblioteca y ahí seguía Twiligth con cara de haber dormido.

Taylor: ¿Terminaste?

Twiligth: Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas como *bostezo*…

Taylor: ¿quieres algo de café?

Twiligth: Por favor.

Taylor: ¿Ya lo habías probado antes?

Twiligth: Si, me ayudo muchos en las noches donde tenía que estudiar mucho.

Taylor: Bien toma.

Después de que se bebió la taza de café, nos fuimos rumbo a la sala donde me imagine que me iban a bombardear de preguntas, pero si sobreviví al bombardeo masivo de Beijing donde cientos de bombarderos nos atacaron, bien podía sobrevivir a este.

Twiligth: Dime ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sepan tanto de casi todo?, y eso que apenas e leído unos cuantos libros de tu gigantesca biblioteca.

Taylor: Somos una especie muy curiosa nos gusta aprender, saber que pasa alrededor nuestro, eventos químicos o físicos que ocurren dentro y fuera de nosotros. Queremos saberlo todo, sacear nuestra hambre de conocimiento, sentimos curiosidad por todo y deseamos saber que pasa aquí y haya y porque pasan y cosas así.

Twiligth: Entonces solo para aclarar algunos puntos, a tus ojos yo soy un pony cualquiera.

Taylor: No eres un unicornio.

Twiligth: Cierto, unicornio, esta especie de ponis no existe en tu mundo así como los dragones, mantícoras y otras criaturas ´´mitológicas´´

Taylor: Exacto.

Twiligth: Los animales no hablan sin excepción, y algunos lo más que pueden hacer en repetir sonidos como los loros.

Taylor: Si. ¿Algo más?

Twiligth: No solamente.

Taylor: ¿Segura? Me esperaba más una tonelada de preguntas.

Twiligth: No, siempre he logrado encontrar la respuesta en los libros.

Taylor: ¿Leíste los libros de física que te di?

Twiligth: Si, todos.

Taylor: ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Twiligth: No, ninguna, la magia no tiene explicación o por lo menos no una que los humanos hayan encontrado aún, porque ustedes no hacen magia y nosotros solo conocemos la magia empíricamente, solo sabemos que funciona si haces esto y preparas lo otro, tienes que saber aquí, debes hacer allá, pero en sí no sabemos cómo trabaja la magia.

Taylor: Si lo entiendo eso me pasa a mí con muchas de las cosas que están aquí ¿Cómo funciona mi microondas? quien sabe yo solo sé que pongo mi comida dentro de la máquina esta empieza a dar vueltas y luego de un tiempo ya esta lista, y ¿Cómo funciona mi DVD? no lo sé, ni siquiera que significan las iníciales.

Twiligth: Pero aún me siento extrañada.

Taylor: ¿Por qué?

Twiligth: Por este mundo, tiene tanto que enseñarnos, todas sus bellezas, todas sus culturas, su historia me parece tan maravilloso tener la oportunidad de ver lo que otra civilización a aprendido, ver el comportamiento de los animales, como ustedes viven, desearía estudiarlo todo, saber todo, esa misma curiosidad que motiva a los humanos a aprender está llenando mi ser, por favor, por favor, ayúdame a aprender, aun no deseo irme hasta haber saciado mi hambre de conocimiento.

Taylor: (LOL, XD, , :p, y demás emoticones, como me dicen a mí el que va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer a una de sus heroínas de su adolescencia, y todavía enseñarle) Está bien con todo gusto, será un completo honor para mí enseñarle lo que usted desee (No sé como hago para no tirarme montaña debajo de la felicidad)

Ya van tres semanas que Twiligth se queda conmigo (parezco narrador del my little dashie) y ha leído durante noche y día y yo trato de responder a cada pregunta que me hace (aunque algunas la busco en Wikipedia… si gente aun existe la Wikipedia, sus hijos todavía podrán hacer sus trabajos ahí) preguntas mayormente de física, anatomía, ciencias, astronomía, culturales, y algunas otras ciencias.

Taylor: Y eso es la cadena alimenticia y la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Twiligth se quedó paralizada viendo hacia el televisor mientras veíamos Animal Planet, como un león devorada a una gacela.

Taylor: Este… creó que es suficiente de televisión por un día ¿te gustaría ir afuera a tomar aire fresco?

Twiligth: Si eso sería lo mejor.

Después de caminar un poco pude ver un pequeño claro que me era muy familiar.

Taylor: Twiligth mira.

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Taylor: Este lugar se parece, al lugar donde te encontré, aun lo recuerdo había un claro como este y un vórtice como ese y yo andaba un arma… ¿Vórtice?

Me voltee para ver que otro vórtice se abría frente a mis ojos, era más grande aun del cual vino Twiligth, lógicamente Twiligth se asusto y se escondió en unos arbustos, yo retrocedí un poco.

Taylor: (¡No puede ser! Ahí está ese vórtice otra vez, serán más… ponies ¡Yay!, o pueden ser alguna otra caricatura o anime, pero… pero y… - me temblaba la mano de solo pensarlo – y si son los dibujitos de Disney de alguna de sus series o algo aún peor, podrian ser… ser… ser… ser alguna de las ponis de las generaciones anteriores a Friendship is magic).

Tome mi rifle de asalto que siempre llevo conmigo y apunte hacia el vórtice, del cual de pronto salieron Luna, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike.

Taylor: (Imposible. ¡El sueño de todo bronie!)

Después de quedarme con la quijada hasta el suelo mientras las ponis salían del vórtice, Luna habló y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad (pero que realidad, esto es mejor que un sueño)

Luna: Usted humano – habló con Canterlot Royal Voice –

Taylor: (me está hablando que emoción, bien ya calmado, relajado, mantén la compostura)

Luna: Le hablo a usted humano.

Taylor: (ME SIGUE HABLANDO, uf, me siento tan pro, bueno ya mucho, ahora si trata de hablar)

Luna: Me llamo Luna rigente de Equestriadominante suprema de la noche.

Taylor: Me llamo Taylor ex general del ejército de la UNO.

Luna: Dígame ¿Qué hace usted secuestrando a una de mis súbditas?

Taylor: ¿Yo, secuestro?

Raibow Dash: NO mientas sabemos que está aquí.

Pinkie Pie: habla o te hare un cupcake.

Taylor: (Fuck, sean serios ¿era verdad lo de los cupcakes?)

Pinkie Pie: Y lo hare con sal en vez de azúcar y cuando lo comas no te gustara, porque está hecho de sal, que es lo contrario al azúcar, y lo sentirás salado, no dulce, porque eso provoca la sal que algo tenga sabor salado y…

Applejack: ya Pinkie creó que ya entendió.

Taylor: (Menos mal, pensé que me harían cupcake a mí)

Fluttershy: Bueno… si no es ninguna molestia… por favor podrías… solo darnos a nuestra amiga.

Rarity: Si no es de caballeros andar raptando a las damas.

Cada poni me acusaba y yo solo retrocedía hasta que.

Twiligth: Basta, ya es suficiente, el no me rapto es más me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en este mundo, el ha dado cobijo, comida y me ha enseñado muchas cosas de este mundo.

Todas me volvieron a ver y solo asentí con la cabeza.

Luna: Entonces – ya le había bajado el tono de voz – si él no te secuestro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twiligth: No lo sé estaba probando los hechizos de ese antiguo libro y de repente aquí estoy.

Trixie: Es prrrobable, ese mismo hechizo es el que nos trrrajo hasta aquí, perrro como lo hicimos entrrre Luna y Yo no perrrdimos en contrrrol y pudimso trrraer a tus amigas.

Taylor: (Fuck, Es TRIXIE, a ver respira ondo, que no noten tu emoción, desearía tomarle una foto y ponerla como mi avatar, sería tan Pro, y más si accede a ponerse un traje de Phoenix Wright, Fuck, ya pues mucho cálmate, no te volviste un gran general por dejarte llevar por tus emociones, ¡YAY!)

Luna: Trixie tiene razón, bueno Twiligth será mejor volver a casa.

Twiligth: Pero hay tanto que quiero aprender, tanto por estudiar.

Taylor: Twiligth debes irte.

Ella me volteo a ver con ojos llorosos.

Taylor: Este no es tu mundo, además allá tienes a tus amigas y si se arriesgaron a venir hasta aquí es porque te aman, ahora vete será lo mejor.

Twiligth: Yo…

Taylor: No Twiligth es lo mejor, tu no perteneses a este mundo, solo estas aquí por un accidente.

Twiligth: Pero hay tanto que quiero aprender, tanto que deseo saber.

Taylor: Twiligth saber poco es mal, pero tambien lo es saber demasiado. Este mundo no es lo que aparenta, hay muchas cosas, cientos sino miles de cosas que es mejor dejar en lo secreto. Se que el conocimiento es importante, pero lo es aún más la amistad, allá tienes amigos y familiares que te extrañan, allá tienes un mundo precioso y colorido donde todos se ayudan, todos progresan y le ha ustedes le sobra lo que a nosotros nos falta, un dirigente que se preocupa por sus súbditos, mira a Luna, siendo una princesa vino en persona para rescatarte. Decir adiós es triste lo se, pero debes entender que eres demasiado inocente para este mundo. Solo te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Twiligth: Taylor – la poni se tiro sobre mi y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Entonces todos comenzamos a derramar lágrimas, nos abrazamos, más escenas emotivas.

Taylor: (Esto lo he leído antes en algún otro lado. Menos mal que ya se va, cada vez me costaba más trabajo ocultarle las guerras, la destrucción periódica del planeta, las barbaries cometidas por nuestra especie, las caserías masivas de animales, las armas, la tecnología bélica, los experimentos de los científicos, los lugares retorcidos de la mente humana, los genocidios, el internet, cupcakes, rule 34, facebook, etc. Aunque me parta el alma ver a Twiligth partir es lo mejor para todos)

Luna: Bueno Trixie es hora.

Trixie: Prrrimero hay que prrrepararrr el hechizo.

Entonces comenzaron a dibujar unas extrañas líneas que parecían runas, algunos círculos, todo muy arcano.

Trixie: Bien estamos listas.

Luna: ExcelenteTwiligth ¿ya estas lista?

Twiligth: Si en un segundo, en pocas palabras te quiero dar las gracias por todo.

Taylor: Fue un verdadero placer tenerla aquí.

Applejack: Dulzura ya nos tenemos que ir.

Twiligth: YA voy, bueno esto es el adiós.

Taylor: Te deseo lo mejor.

Le dedique un último abrazo y observe como Luna y Trixie abrían el vórtice. Una vez que este se abrió las ponis comenzaron a entrar hasta que.

Luna: Trixie ¿Qué pasa?

Trixie: No lo sé el vórtice se volvió inestable de repente.

El vórtice se volvía cada vez más grande hasta que una luz salió de él y sentí una gran explosión. De repente todas las ponis y el dragón (aja creyeron que se olvidaba Spike) cayeron una sobre la otra desde el vórtice.

Luna: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

Applejack: Estamos en Pony Ville su majestad.

Trixie: Menos mal que todo salió bien.

Rarity: Calma Twi, era lo mejor para todos.

Twiligth: Lo sé, lo extrañare mucho.

Pinkie Pie: Ho, hola, eres nuevo por aquí.

Twiligth: Sera posible.

Ahí estaba un poni que nadie había visto antes en Pony Ville.

Twiligth: Sera posible – dijo en voz baja – será posible que pasara el vórtice y al hacerlo se convirtiera en un pony.

Pinkie Pie: Hola soy Pinkie Pie – Pinkie se levanto de donde se habíacaído y el dio la bienvenida al nuevo – conozco a todos en el pueblo, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

?: La verdad si acabo de llegar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo es posible que se pueda levantar así como así? Yo apenas me puedo mover y me duelen todos mis huesos.

Rarity: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Applejack: Lo mismo digo.

Pinkie Pie: Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Todos los ponis usaron lo que les quedaba de sus fuerzas para ver al nuevo que apareció de repente.

Phil: Me llamo Phil.

Pinkie Pie: Hola Phil es un gusto.

Twiligth: Phil?

Phil: Así es ese nombre me lo puso mi madre cuando nací en Fillydelphia y ahí me crie, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a casa mi madre y mi padre me esperan.

Twiligth bajo la cabeza creyó que su amigo, había logrado ir con ellas.

Luna: Lo siento Twiligth pero era lógico que el podría venir con nosotros.

Pinkie Pie: Si es una lástima, porque si hubiera venido le hubiera dado una bienvenida al estilo Pinkie Pie.

Taylor: ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es caerme 8 yeguas ensima (eso es para las despedidas de soltero) y un dragón?

Todas las ponis de inmediato se levantaron y quedaron viendo al humano que estaba dentro de su mundo.

Luna: ¿pero cómo es esto posible? ¿Un humano aquí, en Equestria?

Taylor: ¿EN DONDE?

Y ahí estaba en Ecuestria específicamente en pony Ville, yo un humano (momento, comencé a revisar mis dedos, cabeza, pies, manos, si soy un humano) me sentía como un niño de nuevo, (momento en algún lado escuche que viajar al viajar en un agujero de gusano o agujero negro solo la materia orgánica era capaz de pasar, y que la inorgánica era destruida… alguien dígame que aun traigo mi ropa… si ahí está menos mal, crisis evitada)

Estaba al fin en Ecustria y miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza ¿Cómo será todo aquí? ¿Será igual que en la tele? ¿Seregirán por otras leyes físicas? ¿El aire que hay aquí es respirable para los humanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta conocer a Celestia? ¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante? ¿Conocerán estos ponis la guerra? ¿Lyra me querrá matar para robarse mis manos? ¿Serán los nombres de cada poni los mismos que yo ya conozco? ¿Existirá aquí la porno? ¿Sera que si llamo a Fedex me puedan enviar mis cosas? ¿Habrá aquí internet y si lo hay, hay computadoras? ¿Y si no hay como hare para publicar mi fic?


	2. Capitulo 2

¿Equestria? ¿Pony Ville? ¿Las mane6? ¿Celestia Luna? ¿Realidad o locura bronie?

Una vez que logre por fin salir del trance en que estaba, me percate que llevaba horas sin ver a la unicornio, entonces me apresure a la sala de estar y lo que vi me destruyo el alma. La pequeña unicornio ya no estaba.

Taylor: Ja, me lo imaginaba, me estoy comenzando a volver loco… por lo menos fue agradable volver a mis raíces bronies por un pequeño momento.

Twiligth: ¿Bronie? ¿Qué es eso?

Cuando voltee a ver a la unicornio que salía de la cocina mi corazón estuvo a punto de explotar junto con mis pulmones, el pancreas, mi escapula y mis riñones pero menos mal que no habia tomado mucha agua.

Taylor: (lo sabía no estoy tan loco) Twiligth ¿Dónde te había metido?

Twiligth: Estaba en la cocina, se acabaron los cupcakes y decidí ir y tomar unos muffins que estaban por ahí ¿no hay ningún problema? ¿Verdad?

Taylor: En absoluto, ahora dime ¿como fue que viniste a parar aquí?

Twiligth: No lo sé, recuerdo un libro antiguo y un hechizo, se salió de control y *Puf* aquí estoy. Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?

Taylor: (bueno Taylor tu leíste my little dashie, sabes perfectamente que si le ocultas algo de una u otra forma lo descubrirá, será mejor que le digas toda la verdad) Según tengo entendido tu vienes de Equestria y resides en Pony Ville.

Twiligth: Si.

Taylor: Dime solo para confirmar mis informes ¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Candase, Trixie, Gilda, Los Wonderbolts, Dragones, Discord? (di que si, de que si, di que si, o por lo menos solo Discord)

Twiligth: La verdad sí, no sé quien sea su informante pero valga la redundancia está bien informado, entonces ¿me dices dónde estoy?

Taylor: (bien soy el broniemás feliz del mundo) Claro, esta es Nicaragua en Centroamérica, ubicada en el continente Americano, y este a su vez esta en el planeta Tierra que se encuentra en el sistema solar, en la galaxia llamada Vialactea.

Twiligth: Disculpe pero, no le entiendo nada.

Taylor: Bien que así sea.

Tome el control remoto lo apunto hacia el televisor presione un botón y se puso en la pantalla un mapa del mundo.

Taylor: Esta es la Tierra y los continentes que la componen, América, África, Oceanía, Europa, Asia y la Antártida.

Twiligth: Aja, entiendo.

Taylor: Dime ¿tienes algún mapa de Equestria?

Twiligth: No. No tengo nada en absoluto.

Taylor: Entonces dime ¿Equestria es grande?

Twiligth: Si y mucho, y está rodeada de otros reinos.

Taylor: Era lo que me temía.

Twiligth:?

Taylor: Twiligth estas en otro planeta si es que no es otro universo.

Twiligth: Pero… pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Taylor: Tú dime, tú fuiste la que realizo el hechizo que te trajo aquí.

Twiligth: Pero ese hechizo, ese libro, no lo puedo entender.

Taylor: Mira Twiligth no puedo responder a todas las preguntas que tienes, pero si te puedo ofrecer comida y cobijo ¿aceptas?

Twiligth: Si, muchas gracias, igual no tengo a donde ir.

Taylor: ¿Te gusta leer?

Twiligth: Si y mucho.

Taylo:. Ven conmigo.

Entonces lleve a la unicornio hacia la biblioteca que tenía en la casa.

Twiligth: Guau esto es increíble, son aun más libros de los que hay en la biblioteca de Pony Ville.

Taylor: Si son muchos libros te recomendare los siguientes: Todo acerca de los humanos, Enciclopedia de Zoología, Física general, Química general, Origen de la tierra, Origen del sistema solar, La evolución y creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaras si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímela.

Twiligth ni siquiera me respondió estaba hipnotizada por la gran cantidad de libros de mi biblioteca.

Taylor: Bien estaré atendiendo unos asuntos que deje pendiente.

Entonces salí de la casa con rumbo hacía la capital de Nicaragua, Managua donde me interne en los peligrosos, asquerosos, terroríficos, pasajes del mercado oriental donde pude comprar la película pirata de Star Wars XX y también compre Star Wars XXI que aun estaba en los cines y unos discos de Sonata ártica, después tome me vehículo y me puse en marcha hacía mi hogar que tenía una nueva inquilina, al llegar Twiligth seguía leyendo libros se le notaba muy concentrada, entonces decidí no molestarla y simplemente ir hacia mi micro ondas poner una bolsa de Act II, mientras las palomitas estaban en el micro ondas, puse las películas en el DVD, encendí el televisor, me serví Coca-Cola en un vaso, saque las palomitas del micro ondas y me dispuse a ver las películas, luego de 4 horas de ver explosiones y ver proezas que desafían toda lógica, apague el televisor me fui a mi habitación donde navegaba en internet mientras escuchaba mis nuevos discos de Sonata ártica, hasta que me dio sueño y me quede dormido en la silla donde estaba sentado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con dolor en la espalda, me duche y cambie, baje hacia la biblioteca y ahí seguía Twiligth con cara de haber dormido.

Taylor: ¿Terminaste?

Twiligth: Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas como *bostezo*…

Taylor: ¿quieres algo de café?

Twiligth: Por favor.

Taylor: ¿Ya lo habías probado antes?

Twiligth: Si, me ayudo muchos en las noches donde tenía que estudiar mucho.

Taylor: Bien toma.

Después de que se bebió la taza de café, nos fuimos rumbo a la sala donde me imagine que me iban a bombardear de preguntas, pero si sobreviví al bombardeo masivo de Beijing donde cientos de bombarderos nos atacaron, bien podía sobrevivir a este.

Twiligth: Dime ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sepan tanto de casi todo?, y eso que apenas e leído unos cuantos libros de tu gigantesca biblioteca.

Taylor: Somos una especie muy curiosa nos gusta aprender, saber que pasa alrededor nuestro, eventos químicos o físicos que ocurren dentro y fuera de nosotros. Queremos saberlo todo, sacear nuestra hambre de conocimiento, sentimos curiosidad por todo y deseamos saber que pasa aquí y haya y porque pasan y cosas así.

Twiligth: Entonces solo para aclarar algunos puntos, a tus ojos yo soy un pony cualquiera.

Taylor: No eres un unicornio.

Twiligth: Cierto, unicornio, esta especie de ponis no existe en tu mundo así como los dragones, mantícoras y otras criaturas ´´mitológicas´´

Taylor: Exacto.

Twiligth: Los animales no hablan sin excepción, y algunos lo más que pueden hacer en repetir sonidos como los loros.

Taylor: Si. ¿Algo más?

Twiligth: No solamente.

Taylor: ¿Segura? Me esperaba más una tonelada de preguntas.

Twiligth: No, siempre he logrado encontrar la respuesta en los libros.

Taylor: ¿Leíste los libros de física que te di?

Twiligth: Si, todos.

Taylor: ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Twiligth: No, ninguna, la magia no tiene explicación o por lo menos no una que los humanos hayan encontrado aún, porque ustedes no hacen magia y nosotros solo conocemos la magia empíricamente, solo sabemos que funciona si haces esto y preparas lo otro, tienes que saber aquí, debes hacer allá, pero en sí no sabemos cómo trabaja la magia.

Taylor: Si lo entiendo eso me pasa a mí con muchas de las cosas que están aquí ¿Cómo funciona mi microondas? quien sabe yo solo sé que pongo mi comida dentro de la máquina esta empieza a dar vueltas y luego de un tiempo ya esta lista, y ¿Cómo funciona mi DVD? no lo sé, ni siquiera que significan las iníciales.

Twiligth: Pero aún me siento extrañada.

Taylor: ¿Por qué?

Twiligth: Por este mundo, tiene tanto que enseñarnos, todas sus bellezas, todas sus culturas, su historia me parece tan maravilloso tener la oportunidad de ver lo que otra civilización a aprendido, ver el comportamiento de los animales, como ustedes viven, desearía estudiarlo todo, saber todo, esa misma curiosidad que motiva a los humanos a aprender está llenando mi ser, por favor, por favor, ayúdame a aprender, aun no deseo irme hasta haber saciado mi hambre de conocimiento.

Taylor: (LOL, XD, , :p, y demás emoticones, como me dicen a mí el que va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer a una de sus heroínas de su adolescencia, y todavía enseñarle) Está bien con todo gusto, será un completo honor para mí enseñarle lo que usted desee (No sé como hago para no tirarme montaña debajo de la felicidad)

Ya van tres semanas que Twiligth se queda conmigo (parezco narrador del my little dashie) y ha leído durante noche y día y yo trato de responder a cada pregunta que me hace (aunque algunas la busco en Wikipedia… si gente aun existe la Wikipedia, sus hijos todavía podrán hacer sus trabajos ahí) preguntas mayormente de física, anatomía, ciencias, astronomía, culturales, y algunas otras ciencias.

Taylor: Y eso es la cadena alimenticia y la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Twiligth se quedó paralizada viendo hacia el televisor mientras veíamos Animal Planet, como un león devorada a una gacela.

Taylor: Este… creó que es suficiente de televisión por un día ¿te gustaría ir afuera a tomar aire fresco?

Twiligth: Si eso sería lo mejor.

Después de caminar un poco pude ver un pequeño claro que me era muy familiar.

Taylor: Twiligth mira.

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Taylor: Este lugar se parece, al lugar donde te encontré, aun lo recuerdo había un claro como este y un vórtice como ese y yo andaba un arma… ¿Vórtice?

Me voltee para ver que otro vórtice se abría frente a mis ojos, era más grande aun del cual vino Twiligth, lógicamente Twiligth se asusto y se escondió en unos arbustos, yo retrocedí un poco.

Taylor: (¡No puede ser! Ahí está ese vórtice otra vez, serán más… ponies ¡Yay!, o pueden ser alguna otra caricatura o anime, pero… pero y… - me temblaba la mano de solo pensarlo – y si son los dibujitos de Disney de alguna de sus series o algo aún peor, podrian ser… ser… ser… ser alguna de las ponis de las generaciones anteriores a Friendship is magic).

Tome mi rifle de asalto que siempre llevo conmigo y apunte hacia el vórtice, del cual de pronto salieron Luna, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike.

Taylor: (Imposible. ¡El sueño de todo bronie!)

Después de quedarme con la quijada hasta el suelo mientras las ponis salían del vórtice, Luna habló y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad (pero que realidad, esto es mejor que un sueño)

Luna: Usted humano – habló con Canterlot Royal Voice –

Taylor: (me está hablando que emoción, bien ya calmado, relajado, mantén la compostura)

Luna: Le hablo a usted humano.

Taylor: (ME SIGUE HABLANDO, uf, me siento tan pro, bueno ya mucho, ahora si trata de hablar)

Luna: Me llamo Luna rigente de Equestriadominante suprema de la noche.

Taylor: Me llamo Taylor ex general del ejército de la UNO.

Luna: Dígame ¿Qué hace usted secuestrando a una de mis súbditas?

Taylor: ¿Yo, secuestro?

Raibow Dash: NO mientas sabemos que está aquí.

Pinkie Pie: habla o te hare un cupcake.

Taylor: (Fuck, sean serios ¿era verdad lo de los cupcakes?)

Pinkie Pie: Y lo hare con sal en vez de azúcar y cuando lo comas no te gustara, porque está hecho de sal, que es lo contrario al azúcar, y lo sentirás salado, no dulce, porque eso provoca la sal que algo tenga sabor salado y…

Applejack: ya Pinkie creó que ya entendió.

Taylor: (Menos mal, pensé que me harían cupcake a mí)

Fluttershy: Bueno… si no es ninguna molestia… por favor podrías… solo darnos a nuestra amiga.

Rarity: Si no es de caballeros andar raptando a las damas.

Cada poni me acusaba y yo solo retrocedía hasta que.

Twiligth: Basta, ya es suficiente, el no me rapto es más me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en este mundo, el ha dado cobijo, comida y me ha enseñado muchas cosas de este mundo.

Todas me volvieron a ver y solo asentí con la cabeza.

Luna: Entonces – ya le había bajado el tono de voz – si él no te secuestro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twiligth: No lo sé estaba probando los hechizos de ese antiguo libro y de repente aquí estoy.

Trixie: Es prrrobable, ese mismo hechizo es el que nos trrrajo hasta aquí, perrro como lo hicimos entrrre Luna y Yo no perrrdimos en contrrrol y pudimso trrraer a tus amigas.

Taylor: (Fuck, Es TRIXIE, a ver respira ondo, que no noten tu emoción, desearía tomarle una foto y ponerla como mi avatar, sería tan Pro, y más si accede a ponerse un traje de Phoenix Wright, Fuck, ya pues mucho cálmate, no te volviste un gran general por dejarte llevar por tus emociones, ¡YAY!)

Luna: Trixie tiene razón, bueno Twiligth será mejor volver a casa.

Twiligth: Pero hay tanto que quiero aprender, tanto por estudiar.

Taylor: Twiligth debes irte.

Ella me volteo a ver con ojos llorosos.

Taylor: Este no es tu mundo, además allá tienes a tus amigas y si se arriesgaron a venir hasta aquí es porque te aman, ahora vete será lo mejor.

Twiligth: Yo…

Taylor: No Twiligth es lo mejor, tu no perteneses a este mundo, solo estas aquí por un accidente.

Twiligth: Pero hay tanto que quiero aprender, tanto que deseo saber.

Taylor: Twiligth saber poco es mal, pero tambien lo es saber demasiado. Este mundo no es lo que aparenta, hay muchas cosas, cientos sino miles de cosas que es mejor dejar en lo secreto. Se que el conocimiento es importante, pero lo es aún más la amistad, allá tienes amigos y familiares que te extrañan, allá tienes un mundo precioso y colorido donde todos se ayudan, todos progresan y le ha ustedes le sobra lo que a nosotros nos falta, un dirigente que se preocupa por sus súbditos, mira a Luna, siendo una princesa vino en persona para rescatarte. Decir adiós es triste lo se, pero debes entender que eres demasiado inocente para este mundo. Solo te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Twiligth: Taylor – la poni se tiro sobre mi y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Entonces todos comenzamos a derramar lágrimas, nos abrazamos, más escenas emotivas.

Taylor: (Esto lo he leído antes en algún otro lado. Menos mal que ya se va, cada vez me costaba más trabajo ocultarle las guerras, la destrucción periódica del planeta, las barbaries cometidas por nuestra especie, las caserías masivas de animales, las armas, la tecnología bélica, los experimentos de los científicos, los lugares retorcidos de la mente humana, los genocidios, el internet, cupcakes, rule 34, facebook, etc. Aunque me parta el alma ver a Twiligth partir es lo mejor para todos)

Luna: Bueno Trixie es hora.

Trixie: Prrrimero hay que prrrepararrr el hechizo.

Entonces comenzaron a dibujar unas extrañas líneas que parecían runas, algunos círculos, todo muy arcano.

Trixie: Bien estamos listas.

Luna: ExcelenteTwiligth ¿ya estas lista?

Twiligth: Si en un segundo, en pocas palabras te quiero dar las gracias por todo.

Taylor: Fue un verdadero placer tenerla aquí.

Applejack: Dulzura ya nos tenemos que ir.

Twiligth: YA voy, bueno esto es el adiós.

Taylor: Te deseo lo mejor.

Le dedique un último abrazo y observe como Luna y Trixie abrían el vórtice. Una vez que este se abrió las ponis comenzaron a entrar hasta que.

Luna: Trixie ¿Qué pasa?

Trixie: No lo sé el vórtice se volvió inestable de repente.

El vórtice se volvía cada vez más grande hasta que una luz salió de él y sentí una gran explosión. De repente todas las ponis y el dragón (aja creyeron que se olvidaba Spike) cayeron una sobre la otra desde el vórtice.

Luna: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

Applejack: Estamos en Pony Ville su majestad.

Trixie: Menos mal que todo salió bien.

Rarity: Calma Twi, era lo mejor para todos.

Twiligth: Lo sé, lo extrañare mucho.

Pinkie Pie: Ho, hola, eres nuevo por aquí.

Twiligth: Sera posible.

Ahí estaba un poni que nadie había visto antes en Pony Ville.

Twiligth: Sera posible – dijo en voz baja – será posible que pasara el vórtice y al hacerlo se convirtiera en un pony.

Pinkie Pie: Hola soy Pinkie Pie – Pinkie se levanto de donde se habíacaído y el dio la bienvenida al nuevo – conozco a todos en el pueblo, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

?: La verdad si acabo de llegar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo es posible que se pueda levantar así como así? Yo apenas me puedo mover y me duelen todos mis huesos.

Rarity: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Applejack: Lo mismo digo.

Pinkie Pie: Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Todos los ponis usaron lo que les quedaba de sus fuerzas para ver al nuevo que apareció de repente.

Phil: Me llamo Phil.

Pinkie Pie: Hola Phil es un gusto.

Twiligth: Phil?

Phil: Así es ese nombre me lo puso mi madre cuando nací en Fillydelphia y ahí me crie, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a casa mi madre y mi padre me esperan.

Twiligth bajo la cabeza creyó que su amigo, había logrado ir con ellas.

Luna: Lo siento Twiligth pero era lógico que el podría venir con nosotros.

Pinkie Pie: Si es una lástima, porque si hubiera venido le hubiera dado una bienvenida al estilo Pinkie Pie.

Taylor: ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es caerme 8 yeguas ensima (eso es para las despedidas de soltero) y un dragón?

Todas las ponis de inmediato se levantaron y quedaron viendo al humano que estaba dentro de su mundo.

Luna: ¿pero cómo es esto posible? ¿Un humano aquí, en Equestria?

Taylor: ¿EN DONDE?

Y ahí estaba en Ecuestria específicamente en pony Ville, yo un humano (momento, comencé a revisar mis dedos, cabeza, pies, manos, si soy un humano) me sentía como un niño de nuevo, (momento en algún lado escuche que viajar al viajar en un agujero de gusano o agujero negro solo la materia orgánica era capaz de pasar, y que la inorgánica era destruida… alguien dígame que aun traigo mi ropa… si ahí está menos mal, crisis evitada)

Estaba al fin en Ecustria y miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza ¿Cómo será todo aquí? ¿Será igual que en la tele? ¿Seregirán por otras leyes físicas? ¿El aire que hay aquí es respirable para los humanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta conocer a Celestia? ¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante? ¿Conocerán estos ponis la guerra? ¿Lyra me querrá matar para robarse mis manos? ¿Serán los nombres de cada poni los mismos que yo ya conozco? ¿Existirá aquí la porno? ¿Sera que si llamo a Fedex me puedan enviar mis cosas? ¿Habrá aquí internet y si lo hay, hay computadoras? ¿Y si no hay como hare para publicar mi fic?


	3. Capitulo 3

Primeramente me disculpo por no poner el nombre de los capitulos y ne vez de eso poner capitulo X, es que no me alcanzan el nombre de los titulos así que los pondre al incio de la historia.

¿A quién le importa el título? ¡Estoy en Equestria¡

Entonces solo comencé a ver a mi alrededor aquel paisaje que anhele ver hace ya tanto tiempo, Equestria, Pony Ville, ponis, el bosque Everfree, hasta se me podía notar en brillo en los ojos.

Luna: ¿Un humano? ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que los humanos no deberían estar en Equestria.

Twiligth: ¿Princesa? Disculpe, pero ¿usted y la princesa Celestia ya sabían de ellos?

Luna: La verdad no sabemos nada de los humanos, solo los nombramos así, apenas los hemos…

Trixie: Entonces ¿Porrr qué tanto prrroblema con que uno este en Equestrrria?

Luna: Mi hermana me dijo que por ser de otro mundo era riesgoso que ambos se cruzaran, ninguna de las dos tenía idea que pasaría si un poni cruzaba a su mundo, o viceversa.

Twiligth: ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es que ya conocían a los humanos?

Luna: Su mundo y nuestro mundo comparten una conexión especial que aun no podemos explicar, mi hermana y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, que era posible viajar de un mundo a otro debido a esta conexión, esa conexión es como un portal a su mundo, y aquí en Equestria hay varios de ellos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Portales? ¿puertas? ¿Conexiones? ¿Su mundo? ¿Nuestro mundo? ¿Podrían empezar a explicarse mejor su alteza?

Luna: Bien, entre el mundo de los humanos y nuestro mundo existen conexiones entre ambos a estos se les llama grietas dimensionales o nexos, que conectan un punto del universo con otro, en este caso nuestro mundo y su mundo. Estas puertas existen en diferentes puntos de nuestro planeta, en el centro del bosque Everfree, cerca de unas cavernas que son vigiladas por osas menores y mayores, en las tierras de los dragones hay otra, en un subterráneo debajo del castillo del imperio grifo y hay uno en una cueva en el pico más alto de las tierras del imperio de cristal, esos son los que conocemos. Pero lo que no sabíamos absolutamente nada, era de ese hechizo que hacía posible viajar de un mundo a otro sin necesidad de estas puertas.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces, ¿es posible viajar entre nuestros mundos solo cruzando los portales?

Luna: la verdad sí, pero en una asamblea se decidió que los portales jamás se usarían en ningún motivo, y fueron sellados con la magia de los unicornios, con la esencia de los dragones y con las gemas de los grifos.

Twiligth: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no les dieron una oportunidad a los humanos? ¿Sabe todo los conocimientos que ellos poseseen? ¿Sabe de las maravillas que son capaces? Enormes casa hechas de vidrio, idear cientos de formulas para dar solución a problemas imposibles, son capaces de volar sin necesidad de alas, son capaces de atravesar grandes oceanos, capaces incluso de moldear su mundo de acuerdo a sus necesidades, pueden acabar con las enfermedades.

Luna: A juzgar por lo que me dices, dedusco que aprendiste mucho en tu estancia en el mundo de los humanos.

Twiligth: Así es princesa aprendi mucho acerca de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, cosas que ni siquiera me imaginaba.

Luna: Twiligth te contare una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo. A todos los reinos nos intrigaba estas grietas y a donde llevaban, así que se recluto a un grupo de voluntarios valientes que estuvieran dispuestos a cruzar la barrera y enviar reportes cada mes. Y así fue como un grupo conformado por dragones, grifos, pegasos, unicornios, ponis terrestres, búfalos y perros cruzaron la grieta. Al pasar del tiempo comenzarón a llegar los reportes, casi siempre decian lo mismo: ''Es un planeta bello, su flora y su fauna nos sorprende cada vez más, este planeta es muy parecido al nuestro, hay agua, frutas y al parecer hay una pequeña civilización compuestas por unos simios que caminaban en dos patas de manera erguida, no tiene mucho pelo, mas que todo en la cabeza, parecen ser inteligentes, incluso creemos que son capaces de comunicarse entre ellos'' y eso era lo que venia normalmente en los reportes. Algun tiempo despues habian pasado tres meses desde el último reporte y mi hermana y yo decidimos ir a ver que pasaba. Cuando cruzamos la grieta nos encontramos en una tierra escarchada por al nieve, habia árboles altos pero sin hojas, al parecer era invierno y ese era un lugar muy frió. Primero nos pusimos a contemplar la naturaleza, las plantas, los animales, entonces a la distancia vimos un castillo algo rústico y habia mucho movimiento en ese momento, las criaturas que habitaban el castillo eran parecidos a Taylor, todos dentro del castillo tomaban sus armas, mi hermana penso que era para cazar y no le dimos mucha importancia, solamente los observamos hasta que de las alturas descendio un dragón joven y comenzo a lanzar llamas al castillo. Despues de la primera llamarada pudimos ver muchos cuerpo calcinados y otros envueltos en fuego, y los humanos se defendian como podian de la criatura, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. El dragón se alejo victorioso del castillo solo con algunas flechas en las alas y algunas cortadas en su pecho. Mi hermana y yo entramos al castillo, no habia nadie que quedara vivo, nos limitamos a caminar entre los cuerpo preguntadonos el porque de ese ataque. Y vimos unos pergaminos con una escritura muy extraña y usamos un hechizo sobre él para poder desifrar lo que decian, algunos hablaban de medicinas naturales, algunos otros hablaban acerca de la historia del castillo, otros de astronomía y mitología. Y entonces vimos un gran estante de libros y entonces vimos la razón por la cual las grietas fueron selladas. Eran imagénes de humanos matando dragones y usando sus cuerpos como simples trofeos, humanos matando a los grifos y usando sus plumas para hacer flechas, humanos matando unicornios para obtener sus cuernos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente humanos matando humanos por razones de lo más tontas, por tierras, por una mujer, un disputa y más razones sin sentido.

Taylor: Ella tiene razón Twiligth – en seguida todas las ponis lo mirarón – es cierto que los humanos somos capaces de hacer maravillas cuando trabajos juntos, pero hay cosas que no te mostre porque no crei necesario que la supieras – Taylor suspira – Podemos controlar las enfermedad es cierto, por otra parte podemos crear enfermedades aun peores con el único propósito de matarnos a nosotros mismos, podemos crear grandes vehículos voladores y luego los usamos para atacarnos por aire, creamos barcos para cruzar grandes extensiones de agua solo para desembarcar tropas, podemos crear armas para defendernos… o atacarnos a nosotros mismos.

Todas quedaron en completo silencio

Luna: ¿Comprenden ahora nuestra desición? Cambiando de tema. Lo que no me explico es ¿como puede existir un hechizo así? Que transporte a alguien de un universo a otros sin necesidad de un portal.

Twiligth: Si me permite, creó conocer la respuesta – dice Twiligth al tratar de recobrarse de la impreseión que le causo haber escuchado lo que Taylor le dijo.

Luna: Habla Twiligth Sparkle

Twiligth: Según lo que usted ha dicho o por lo que he estudiado de astronomía en el mundo de los humanos, creo que ese hechizo era uno de tele transportación.

Trixie: Es posible, se parrrece mucho al que tu usas.

Twiligth: Cierto, pero parece que este hechizo es más poderoso ya que puede teletransportarme a grandes distancias, pero lo que no me explico es como fui a parar a otro mundo.

Trixie: La magia es algo desconocido y muy intrrrigante, talves porrr serrr la prrrimerrra vez que lo usas pudiste perrrderrr el contrrrol y eso prrrovoco un aumento de enrrrgía en el hechizo el cual te mando a otrrro mundo.

Twiligth: Pero eso todavía no explica como lograron seguirme.

Luna. Muy simple, al usar el hechizo también buscamos tu aura, la esencia de tu magia, entonces al momento de abrirse el vórtice nos dejo cerca de donde te encontrabas tú.

Twiligth: pero también…

Ellas se quedaron ahí hablando mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash tenían caras de totalmente perdidas acerca del tema, Rarity de vez en cuando hacia un pequeño aporte, Spike estaba recostado como aburrido, y Pinkie se había llevado a Fluttershy para prepararle al nuevo poni una fiesta, yo por mi parte estaba maravillado cada vez que cerraba los ojos temía que al abrirlos estuviera de vuelta en mi casa pero al abrirlos solo me maravillaba más de las bellezas que ahí abundaban ese pasto verde como si siempre fuera primavera, las nubes, el cielo, el sol, parecía como un dibujo hecho de las acuarelas más brillantes, todo era perfecto (Si gente a veces me pongo melodramático, hasta yo tengo mi lado sentimental)

Después de una larga conversación, Twiligth, Luna y Trixie se separaron, Luna se fue hacia Canterlot y Trixie se dirigio hacia mí.

Trixie: Puedes considerarrrte con mucha suerrrte la princesa Luna no te destrrruira ni te desterrrara por el momento.

Taylor: Esas son buenas noticias.

Trixie: Perrro no te hagas ilusiones, apenas sepamos como devolverrrte te irrras. (Solo para evitar las dudas, no me pueden regresar porque Twiligth llego al mundo de los humanos por accidente con un hechizo de tele transportación a grandes distancias, y Luna y Trixie lo usaron ese hechizo más uno para buscar el aura de Twiligth para saber donde estaba lo que las tele transporto hacia el mundo de los humanos, si el hechizo se hace correctamente sin accidentes como el de Twiligth es posible transportarse grandes distancias en un mismo planeta, es posible usar este hechizo para ir a voluntad hacia el mundo de los humanos como hicieron Trixie y Luna pero porque usaron un hechizo para buscar su aura, y se tele transportaron ahí, pero ahora como no tienen ninguna forma de ubicar el mundo humano estoy atrapado aquí no es que me moleste. Sé que esto puede ser complicado, me costó encontrar una explicación más o menos coherente no me gusta eso de que: ''lo logro y quien sabe como´´ me gusta explicar cómo fue que paso para que la gente no se quede con la duda, cualquier pregunta con gusto la respondo, tratare de darle la explicación más lógica posible)

Taylor: Seria lo más justo.

Trixie: Si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacerrr. – entonces se alejo con cara de ´´hare hasta lo imposible, para buscar la forma de sacarte a patadas lo más pronto posible´´

Twiligth: Me sorprende que te quedes ahí sin reprocharle.

Taylor: En mis años de militar he visto y tratado con toda clase de gente (además era y es mi personaje favorita ¿Por qué me gusta un personaje antagonista que le pusieron etiqueta de mala? Quién sabe, el punto es que en cualquier momento saco mi rifle de asalto, comienzo a disparar al aire y gritar de la emoción, y estaba a punto de hacerlo) – en lo que tomaba mi arma para comenzar los disturbios Twiligth me hablo.

Twiligth: Entonces… ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Taylor: Eso creo.

Twiligth: Entonces… ¿te gustaría quedarte con migo para devolverte el favor?

Taylor: Me sentiría honrado.

Twiligth: SI – la pony salto de la emoción, mientras yo me asustaba – ¡al fin tendré un compañero de estudio! ¡Hablaremos de las estrellas, los astros., los elementos (químicos, no los de la armonía, elementos como H, Ar, Mo, N, Y,… un momento) también de la historia humana, la historia poni, tendremos debates y esas cosas ¡ ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡QUE EMOCION!

Y así siguió saltando y saltando como toda una Pinkie Pie hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca.

Twiligth: Entonces aquí te quedaras. Y aquí en mi alcoba, tu dormirás aquí en la sala, esta es la concina, el observatorio, los estantes de los libros y aquí donde podremos debatir y compartir hallazgos.

Los ojos de la poni brillaban más que el sol visto desde mercurio. Una vez que me acomode Twiligth me comenzó a mostrar el lugar, este sugarcube corner (sentí que el azúcar se me subió a 160 solo al entrar y ver la gran cantidad de dulces valga la redundancia más dulces de los que nosotros conocemos, diez kilos de algodón de azúcar equivaldrían a una pastilla de menta aquí), este es el parque central, más allá están Sweet apple Acres donde trabaja Applejack, luego pasamos de nuevo por el parque, esta es la casa de Fluttershy y por tercera vez pasamos por el parque y Twiligth se reía de mi porque cada vez que pasábamos por una banca donde estaba Lyra de inmediato ponía mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos. Luego de mostrarme todo el lugar ya era de noche así que decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a dormir.

Al llegar Spike estaba preparándose para dormir en su habitación que más bien era como un gran covertiso al lado de la biblioteca ya que Spike era todo un dragon adolesente, Twiligth subió a su alcoba, y yo me quede en la sala con los libros y Búholicio, pero no podía dormir tantos que hacer, tanto por ver, pero entre más temprano me duerma más temprano comenzara un nuevo día lleno de posibilidades.

Llevo en Ponyville tres días, me llevo bien con casi todos los ponis, me sorprende que cada uno responda a los mismos nombres con los que ya los conocíamos, casi todo es igual a la serie solo que este pueblo es más grande, Trixie que puso un laboratorio de investigación de la magia hace unas tres semanas según me dijeron, pero básicamente todo es lo mismo, aunque me sorprende que aun no he visto a Celestia. Como sea, hoy por cumplir mi tercer día de estadía Rarity me dijo que me iba hacer un traje (ya llevo dos días usando este mismo traje de soldado raso, que vergüenza) pero antes estaba estudiando un poco con Twiligth, estudiamos algoritmos, fracciones, fórmulas matemáticas (es más aburrido de cómo suena pero con una compañera así, ni sentí el tiempo), decidí hacer un descanso y venir a la cocina y si muchos se están preguntando que si ya me pregunto de donde viene los bebes, pues no gracias al cielo aun no.

Twiligth: Taylor necesito que me expliques de donde vienen los bebes y un poco de anatomía humana.

Maldición ¿Por qué tengo que narrar tan fuerte?

Twiligth: Y también necesito que me expliques un libro llamado Ka…ma…suuuutra, si Kamasutra que estaba hasta atrás de una estantería, es que, no entiendo estas imágenes extrañas.

Taylor: Ese no se explica, se practica.

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Taylor: No, nada.

En ese momento una figura se acercaba a lo lejos, luego la figura se hizo más grande hasta entrar en la biblioteca por una ventana.

Rainbow Dash: Hola cerebritos ¿Qué hacen?

Twiligth: Solo estudiando un poco, y ese milagro que estés tú por aquí.

Rainbow Dash: Ah, nada solo andaba dejando esto, que creo que él pertenece a nuestro huésped, Applejack lo encontró en su granja.

Taylor: ¡NO puede ser!, es mi traje de general, lo había extraviado cerca de donde se abrió el vórtice que me trajo aquí.

Twiligth: Parece que se encuentra en buen estado, ¿Cómo habrá terminado aquí?

Taylor: El vórtice debió absorberlo de la misma forma que me absorbió a mí.

Twiligth: Es lo más probable.

Taylor: Twiligth se nos hace tarde para ver el nuevo traje de Rarity.

Twiligth: Cierto lo había olvidado, pero ¿que pasara con lo que me ibas a explicar?

Taylor: Te lo explico en el desayuno (Jamás en vida volveré a desayunar, solamente almuerzo, merienda, post-merienda, aperitivo, cena, antojo y bocadillo nocturno)

Twiligth y Yo fuimos a la Boutique de Rarity, excepto Rainbow Dash ella se fue hacia el cielo. Al llegar Rarity nos recibió de la manera más educada posible según se lo permitiera su emoción.

Rarity: Aquí está mi nueva creación, este bello traje hecho para humanos.

El traje era hermoso y elegante, era uno para ir a un evento muy formal.

Twiligth: Gua, Rarity es bellísimo.

Rarity: Lo sé es perfecto.

Taylor: ¿no se suponía que el traje era uno casual?

Rarity: Lo sé, pero se entonces me llego al inspiración y no podia simplemente dejarlo asi, entonces comence a trabajar y este fue el resultado, pero aun si te gusta ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Taylor no articulaba palabras quedaba viendo fijamente otro traje que Rarity había hecho.

Twiligth: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Rarity: Debió hipnotizarlo aquel vestido que esta allá.

Efectivamente Taylor parecía una estatua viendo ese vestido, más específicamente de lo que estaba hecho ese vestido.

Rairty: Ese vestido es una creación mía, me inspire en el por estas bellas gemas que jamás había visto por aquí, un mercader que ha viajado mucho las trajo y no me resiste el comprar todas las que llevaba, ¿quieres una? Es tuya, toma yo tengo muchas.

La gema floto envuelta por un resplandor purpura hasta la mano de Taylor. Ahí estaba, no era una gema era más bien un cristal, un cristal negro y con un centro amarillo. Taylor miro el cristal durante cinco minutos muy incómodos para las dos ponis.

Twiligth: Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Rarity: Fue un gusto y recuerda si necesitas otro traje avísame- Rarity puso el traje en una bolsa que llevaba Twiligth y nos fuimos.

La caminata de regreso a la biblioteca debió ser el momento más incómodo para la unicornio, aquella cara que ella conocía que irradiaba felicidad y humor a su alrededor se cambió por una que irradiaba miedo y terror. Todas las ponis saludaban a Taylor, pero en vez de su usual sonrisa y un saludo con la mano, ahora ponía una cara totalmente neutra y solo levantaba la mano, incluso pasamos al lado de Lyra y la saludo como si fuera cualquier otro poni.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Taylor se fue a un lugar para cambiarse su ropa, mientras Twiligth se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amigo.

Twiligth: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿No le gusto el traje que le hizo Rarity? ¿Tendrá una piedra en el zapato?

Luna: Twiligth – dijo Luna mientras entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca – ¿se encuentra aquí Taylor?

Twiligth: Si princesa, pero él se está cambiando la ropa.

Luna: No importa necesito que vengas conmigo.

Ambas yeguas salieron de la biblioteca mientras conversaban.

Luna: Mira Twiligth la estuve hablando con mi hermana y decidimos que lo mejor será que Taylor regrese lo más pronto a su mundo

Twiligth: Pero…

Luna: Twiligth él te dejo ir porque sabía que era lo mejor para ti, ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Twiligth: Pero aun no sabemos cómo…

Luna: Celestia vendrá a conocerlo y luego lo llevara a una de las grietas para enviarlo de vuelta. Ella y otros concejales del gobierno de los grifos, dragones y perros decidieron que solo por esta vez se abriría un portal para que el humano regrese de donde vino.

Twiligth: entiendo.

Luna: Sera mejor ir por él, mi hermana está a punto de llegar.

Luna y Twiligth se pusieron en marcha hacía la biblioteca, y al abrir la puerta encontraron a Taylor sentado con un libro abierto mientras observaba tanto al libro como al cristal, llevaba un uniforme negro, con los bordes y unos detalles de color rojo, tenía muchas figuras de diferentes colores en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y unas que no pudieron alcanzar del lado izquierdo estaban en el lado derecho algunas hechas de oro y con formas variadas, unos rectángulos con unas costuras en color amarillo en forma de ''V'' dentro de ellos estaban en sus hombros, y de ellos salía una capa color negra y los bordes rojos, unas zapatillas negras y muy bien lustradas, una gorra con unas figuras enfrente de esta. Daba miedo solo verlo.

Twiligth: ehh… ¿Taylor?

De repente levanto la cabeza y volvió a ver a las yeguas con unos ojos que podrían verte hasta el alma.

Luna: Disculpe que lo molestemos pero mi hermana desea hablar con usted.

Taylor: Entiendo – dijo con una voz que podría congelar el infierno – terminemos con esto.


	4. Capitulo 4

Semillas de amargura.

Acabamos de llegar a la biblioteca y me fui a cambiar, a ponerme mi uniforme de general, hace mucho que no me lo ponía pero era lo más cómodo y más apropiado para el momento. Me miré en el espejo y pude ver mi traje negro, con unos bordes rojos, mire mis medallas que gane con esfuerzo, sudor y sangre tanto mía como la de mis soldados y compañeros, me puse mi gorra para que el atuendo estuviera completo aunque aun me faltaba una cosa tal ves la más importante.

Taylor: Ya aparecerá, siempre lo hace – me dije y me senté, tome un libro de la historia de los ponis y comence a leer.

Taylor: Véanlos, superando sus problemas dejando la amargura y la avaricia a un lado, aunque han tenido sus problemas los han podido resolver pacíficamente entre ellos, aunque no se puede decir los mismo de sus vecinos, han tenido guerras entre ellos que han involucradoa los ponis pero nada tan grande como las que nosotros hemos provocado, tienen suerte de tener una buena gobernante que busca lo mejor para su súbditos… es más de lo que se puede decir de ti Anderson – Entonces sacó en cristal que el dio Rarity de su bolsillo.

Taylor: Tanta destrucción, tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento y todo por tu culpa, estúpida roca, viniste a nosotros como un regalo de un ángel y terminaste ser un lobo disfrazado de oveja, pusimos nuestras esperezas en ti, y tu nos devoraste y te limpiaste los dientes con nuestros huesos y mataste a nuestro pastor y dejaste estéril los campos donde pastábamos.

_Operación Ragnarok_

_Cuartel General de la UNO_

Soldado: EL general del ejército de la UNO, general Taylor Martínez – Todos en el lugar se pusieron de pie para esperar la entrada del general.

En aquel lugar habían muchas pantallas cada una vigilada por una persona con un pequeño monitor en el ojo izquierdo o derecho y un comunicador en la oreja contraria, habían teclados, computadoras, ordenadores de la más alta tecnología, y en el centro un sillón y un panel de control, y en la pantalla central el grandioso símbolo de la UNO una bandera cuya parte superior era blanca y la inferior negra y en el centro dentro de un círculo hechos con hojas de olivo, habían dos rifles cruzadas en forma de X en la intersección de las armas se encontraba la Carta Magna de la UNO. La puerta se abrió hacia los lados dejando ver una figura que inspiraba miedo en sus enemigos, y respeto y admiración que inspiraba en sus tropas.

Taylor: Pueden sentarse. - todos tomaron asientos y los controladores volvieron a sus pantallas.

Taylor: Infórmenme.

Controlador 1: Señor en Italia destruimos el Castillo de los caballeros de Malta, donde se habían acuartelado las fuerzas enemigas.

Controlador 2: Señor en Estados Unidos los bombarderos destruyeron Washington y los comandos lograron atrapar a Wilson.

Taylor: Excelente, lo necesitaba vivo.

Controlador 3: En Suramérica se sofocaron los focos de resistencia.

Controlador 4: El comandante Santana capturó Paris.

Controlador 5: la capitana Rebeca logro mantener en pie la torre de Psi en Irak, nuestros soldados podrán usar sus habilidades.

Controlador 6: El almirante Graf y sus acorzados destruyeron la guardia Costera de Costa de Túnez y también destruyo todo ser vivo a 70km a la redonda de la costa.

Controlador 7: Señor la operación Ragnarok en todo un éxito ¡GANAMOS!

Se oían gritos de júbilo en toda la sala hasta que.

Taylor: Abran todas las comunicaciones que hasta el último soldado oiga lo que voy a decir.

Controlador 1-12: Si señor.

Controlador 8: Listo señor, todos escuchan.

Taylor: Soldados, mi gente, mis compatriotas, mis camaradas, mis hermanos en armas. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en esta inútil guerra y ahora está a punto de terminar, pero todavía nos falta una cosa. Destruir el templo que esos desgraciados han erigido en Sudáfrica, ahí se encuentra Anderson el que provoco esto. Prepárense porque lo peor está por venir, y si muchos dicen que ya paso lo peor que ya ganamos, que ya eliminamos a casi todos esos desquisiados, es cierto solo falta purificar ese lugar, pero les recuerdo que no hay nada más peligroso que un animal acorralado, Anderson usará cualquier arma a su disposición para hacernos retroceder y quien sabe que otras cosas nos tendrá listas, habrá trampas, emboscadas, creaturas sacadas de nuestras pesadillas, fanaticos suicidas y quien sabe que mas, así que les pido a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me den su apoyo una vez más, Latinos, Chinos, Europeos, Gringos, Africanos, Árabes, negros, blancos, todos, vayamos y peleemos como uno, acabemos con el que desato este desastre sobre nuestro planeta, que sienta la justicia, que sufra por todos los pecados que cometía, que page lo que hiso, él y cada uno de sus seguidores.

Taylor se sentó y le hizo una señal al controlador para que cortara la comunicación.

Taylor: Díganle a todos los oficiales que solo manden lo mejor de lo mejor de sus soldados, preparen nuestras mejores armas, preparen todo, esto está a punto de terminar.

_Operación Ragnarok: fase final_

_Afueras de Sudáfrica, a 150km de la Ciudad-fortaleza Bazca_

_Fuerza de ataque principal de la UNO_

Taylor: Aquí estamos, tantos años para esto, todo terminara pronto.

Salió Taylor de su carpa y comenzó a ver a su ejército, soldados con armaduras y rifles de alta tecnología, tanques de uno, dos y tres cañones, algunos con lanza misiles, algunos que parecían pollos pero mucho más grandes como el tamaño de unas 8 personas, pero con brazos en vez de alas y con ametralladoras en vez de manos, con la cabeza en el centro del cuerpo que es la cabina, un cañón de anti-materia por pico y lanza misiles en la parte superior del cuerpo, otros eran como escarabajos un tamaño de 6 personas 6 patas, un cañón principal arriba de todo, ametralladoras por todos lados y en vez de cuerno un lanza llamas, habían además; artillerías, obuses, unidades de transporte blindado, aviones, porta aviones voladores, lanza misiles (estos tienen un misil extremadamente poderoso pero la recarga es muy lenta) , lanza cohetes (estos son a reacción tienen muchos misiles pero la recarga también es lenta), bombarderos, soldados de psi (estos tienen habilidades mentales, desde jugar con las mentes de sus enemigos, poder controlarlos, provocar pequeñas tormentas eléctricas a su alrededor y en un punto no muy lejano de ellos, desviar misiles, poder ser invisibles, hacer ilusiones de ellos mismos, (y otras que pondré conforme se me ocurran) y muchas otras que parecían de ciencia ficción.

Taylor: Atención todos – al decirlo hubo un silencio total en el campamento.

Taylor: Soldados hoy es el día de nuestra venganza, el enemigo está allá esperándonos, sabe que vamos y estará preparado, será un camino peligroso y terrible desde que crucemos este punto, aquel es el patio de juego de Anderson solo Dios sabe que cosas nos iremos a encontrar más allá, las plantas trataran de devorarnos, el piquete de un mosquito puede matarlos, los animales serán más grandes y feroces, habrán criaturas inimaginables vigilando desde la oscuridad, pero no es nada que no hayamos enfrentado antes, hagamos honor a nuestra bandera, PAZ… o muerte, vamos hermanos después de la eternidad nos espera.

Y entre gritos, himnos, y coros en diferentes idiomas todos se internaron en las tierras plagadas donde quien sabe que sorpresas los estarán esperando.

Soldado: Señor ¿Qué cree que nos espere allá?

Taylor: No lo sé soldado y sinceramente no lo quisiera descubrir, pero, así debe ser, por el bien de todo ser vivo.

Soldado: Señor.

Taylor: Diga.

Soldado: Recuerda usted ser niño, antes de todo esto.

Taylor: Si, mis años dorados, antes de esta catástrofe.

Soldado: ¿Cuántos años tenia cuando se descubrió el caonitinio?

Taylor: ¿Cuando se descubrió? O ¿Cuándo lo empezaron a implementar?

Soldado: Cuando se descubrió.

Taylor: Creo que tenía unos 18 años.

Soldado: Increíble que ya pasaron 25 años.

Taylor: Si es increíble.

Soldado: Señor pero usted no parece de 43 años, parece más bien de mi edad señor de unos 28 o 29 años, no pasa de los 30.

Taylor: El secreto es simple: dieta y ejercicio.

Soldado: Ohhh… - bajo la cabeza como desilusionado.

Taylor: ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

Soldado: Si señor.

Taylor:Acércate – y el soldado acerco su oído a la boca de Taylor

Taylor: ¿Recuerdas el día en que yo no dirigí el ataque sobre Berlín?

Soldado: Si señor todos estaban sorprendidos que no usted no dirigiera ese ataque.

Taylor: Además de la dieta y ejercicio también sirve dirigir un equipo de comandos de élite a un laboratorio de Anderson, y tirar por error un tubo de ensayo donde estaba una fórmula de la eterna juventud que Anderson estaba desarrollando para el mismo.

Soldado: ¿O sea señor que usted es inmortal?

Taylor: Claro que no soldado esas idioteces solo existen en las películas y en los videojuegos.

Soldado: ¿Cómo en los caballeros del Zodiaco?

Taylor: Como en los caballeros del Zodiaco – le confirmó – pero esos solo los matan y reviven, cuando matan a uno, uno ya no se pregunta si va a vivir o no, sino en cual episodio va a revivir.

Soldado: Entonces ¿no lo pueden matar como en los piratas del Caribe?

Taylor: Dígame, ¿y usted como los conoce si después que usted nació casi ya no los presentaban, y para cuando usted tuviera edad de entenderle a la trama ya habrían dejado de existir?

Soldado: Los veía en , había una sección retro y una de películas.

Taylor: Eso lo explica.

Soldado: Entonces ¿Qué le dio la fórmula?

Taylor: ¿la qué?

Soldado: la fórmula de Anderson.

Taylor: Así claro, solo me prolongo la vida y por consecuencia la juventud, la fórmula no estaba lista aun, se quemo el laboratorio y hasta ahí quedo la oportunidad de Anderson de ser inmortal. Me mandó un mensaje por facebook con una cara enojada.

Soldado. ¿En serio?

Taylor: Pues era eso o un correo spam con un virus, aunque poniéndome a reflexionar tres días después la computadora no encendía… quien sabe, son las preguntas que no me dejan dormir durante la noche.

Soldado: Pense que usted pensaba en otras cosas antes de dormir.

Taylor: Si pienso en estrategias de combate, donde atacar mas efectivamente, que hacer con el caonitinio, como devolver el mundo a su gloria pasada, pienso en chistes para entretener a las tropas.

Soldado: Entonces por eso los soldados creen que hay un fantasma dentro de su tienda de campaña.

Taylor: ¿Qué?

Soldado: Corria el rumor de que un fantasma lo atormentaba y esas eran las risas que salian de su casa de campaña.

Taylor: Los soldados tienen un gran imaginación. Dígame soldado que lo inspiro a unirse al ejercito.

Soldado: Deseaba a hacer algo con mi vida señor, y que si muero no me arrepienta de nada, que mi vida haya servido para cambiar al mundo.

Taylor: Esa es una buen actitud soldado.

Soldado: … … ¿No cree que ha estado muy tranquilo aquí?

Taylor: La verdad sí, mantenga los ojos abiertos soldado.

Después de adentrarse cada vez más dentro del territorio de Anderson las cosas no eran las mismas, la tierra parecía baba, los árboles no tenían hojas y eran de color verde y parecía que en cualquier momento tomaban vida, parecía que las rocas se movían, era espantoso.

Después de un gran silencio se oyó un gran rugido.

GROOOOAAARRRR

Soldado mecanizado: ¿Qué fue eso?

Teniente: ¡El llamado a las armas!, PREPARENSE disparen a todo lo que se mueva.

De repente criaturas extrañas sacada de las peores pesadillas de los que leen creepypastas, eran horribles y monstruosas y querían tomar nuestras vidas. tenian diversas formas, algunos parecian humanos de ojos rojos, grandes colmillos y garras en vez de manos, otros se asemejaban a gorilas sin piel, con brazos en doble de grandes de lo normal, otros eran cuadrupedos sin rostro solo una boca parecida a la de un cocodrilo.

Taylor: Infantería busquen sus posiciones de ataque, tanques disparen, artillería aniquílenlos, tanques escarabajo disparen sin rechistar, no dejen que se les acerquen, ¿Y donde estan los lanzallamas?

Se podía oír el ruido de cada arma disparando, el rugido de las criaturas al ser alcanzadas por una bala, el crujir de los huesos de los hombres cuando estas criaturas los apretaban con sus mandíbulas, pinzas, manos, brazos, lo que tuvieran. La infantería trataba de estar en grupos donde se pudieran ayudar unos a otros, los tiradores de mantenía alejados, los obuses y tanques mataban a las criaturas que tuvieran un caparazón, las ametralladoras mataban a los que tenían menor protección.

Taylor: Vamos sin miedo ataquen, no dejes que estos perros hijos del caonitinio los asusten.

Soldado: Señor.

Taylor: A es usted ¿que hace aquí? ¿No debería estar disparando?

Soldado: Si señor es que lo vi aquí solo y pensé que necesitaría ayuda por si una de esas criaturas lo atacaba.

Taylor: Tu ayuda es bienvenida, ahora DISPARA.

Los soldados trataban de dispersase con la esperanza de ganar distancia entre ellos y las criaturas, formaban pequeños grupos para ayudarse mutuamente y que si atrapaban a uno otros le ayudasen.

Soldado 4: ¡Cuidado a tu derecha! – grita un soldado a su compañero, el cual no tiene tiempo de responder y termina entre las pinzas de una criatura que se asemejaba a un escarabajo cuyas pinzas eran mas el doble de largas que el brazo de un humano y su cuerpo era del tamaño de un rinoceronte.

Soldado 5: ¡Ayudaaaa! – gritaba el soldado mientras le disparaba al enorme escarabo cuya piel resistia las balas.

Soldado 6: Sueltalo bestia del demonio – gritaban insultos el grupo de 4 soldados mientras le disparaban al escarabajo con la esperanza de salvar a su amigo.

Soldado 5: Muere hijo deee – y entonces el soldados fue partido en dos por las enormes pinzas del animal que ahora se concentraba en el resto del grupo el cual caminaba despacio hacia atrás mientras disparaban.

ROOOOOAAAAAR – dijo la bestia mientras comenzo a correr hacia el grupo de soldados con las pinzas abiertas, pero antes de llegar fue alcanzado por un proyectil disparado de un Óbus este impacto en el costado de la criatura y la explosion lo parti a la mitad dejando salir un líquido verde desde la criatura ahora partida a la mitad.

Todos los soldados disparaban, tratando de no acercarse a esas criaturas. Cuando entonces una gran nube de creaturas parecidas a enormes abejas pero con una gran boca y sin agijón se acercaban.

Soldados raso: Kugawer.

Soldados: Kugawers – gritaron al unísono.

Taylor: ¡Maldición!, soldados Goliats al frente YA

Soldados Goliats: SI señor a sus órdenes.

Entonces un puñado de soldados en unos grandes trajes que parecían humanos de 6 metros de alto, con una cabina en vez de cabeza donde estaba el soldado, en los hombros misiles anti-aéreos, y ametralladoras en vez de manos, avanzaron hacia el frente.

Taylor: Listos, en cuanto los vean disparan.

Soldados Goliat: SI señor, sin piedad.

Apenas acababan de cavar la frase cuando una nube de insectos de 3 metros parecidos a unos mosquitos, se abalanzaron desde el cielo.

Taylor: ¡FUEGO!

Solo se escuchaban las ametralladoras y misiles saliendo de las armaduras de cada soldado Goliat, y el sonido de los Kuwagers al caer. Cuando estuvieron cerca comenzaron a lanzar ácido de la boca que al tocar las armaduras solo se resbalaba de estas.

Taylor: No se preocupen sus armaduras resistirán, sigan disparando – Taylor hablo por un comunicador que tenía en la muñeca - ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS ANTI-AEREOS? Esas cosas viajan en grupo.

SG: No se preocupe señor nosotros podremos con ellos.

Si bien los Kuwagers eran débiles viajaban en grandes grupos y eso los hacia muy peligrosos.

Taylor: No dejen que se les hacerquen soldados.

SG: Si señor – decia el soldado mientras disparaba desde su inmensa armadura robótica – Mueran remedos de murcielagos.

La nube de Kuwagers se comenzo a dispersar buscando objetivos más débiles mientras atacaban con ácido, si bien la armadura de los soldados Goliats podia resistir su ácido, las armaduras de la infanteria normal y algunos tanques no podian, lo que los hacia vulnerables al ácido, no paso mucho antes de que algunos soldados fueran impactados por este ácido y sus armaduras se derretian junto con su piel y huesos, los más afortunados solo tenian quemaduras y perdian alguna extremidad y algunos eran derretidos completamente.

SG: Tomen eso bestias inmundas – grita el soldados y entonces un Kugawer cae en picada justo hacia él pero antes de llegar el soldado lo agarra con una de las manos de armadura robótica lo alza en el aire, lo tira el suelo y lo pisa matándolo.

Entonces lugar donde el soldado estaba se derrumbo y el soldado cayó con todo y armadura.

Taylor: No puede ser, ¡DESTERRADORES!

Soldados. DESTERRADORES – Gritaron los soldados.

De la tierra surgieron unos gusanos de color gris con una gran boca, sin ojos, ni orejas, ni nariz solo una gran boca, donde se encontraba un soldado a la mitad.

Taylor: Suelta a ese soldado – dije mientras disparaba en contra del gusano.

Cabo: No se preocupe señor… como último acto el daré una indigestión mortal – entonces el soldado tomó un granada y el quito el seguro, momentos después el gusano exploto.

Taylor: Bien hecho soldado, serviste bien a tu causa y moriste por ella.

Después de un largo combate y muchas pérdidas humanas, los animales dejaron de aparecer.

Soldado: Señor ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Taylor: Hijos del caotinio.

Soldado ¿señor?

Taylor: Ves esta tierra.

Soldado: Si señor, una vista desagradable.

Taylor: Este es el lugar ideal para criaturas como ellos, crecen del caotinio.

Soldado: ¿Y se alimentan de él?

Taylor: No se alimentan de usted y yo.

Soldado: Entonces ¿Cómo hacen para darles alimento?

Taylor: Mire allá, a ese soldado yo no lo recuerdo.

Soldado: Señor es un civil.

Taylor: Y no de los nuestros.

Soldado: …

Taylor: Así es, es solo otra víctima de los deseos de Anderson. Vea este mapa, dígame lo que ve. Nosotros estamos aquí, ¿ve lo que hay atrás de nosotros?

Soldado: Si señor es un pueblo… aunque yo no vi ninguno cuando pasamos por ahí.

Taylor: Así es, ya no existe. Nunca más.

Soldado: Pero los aldeanos ellos no vendrían aquí verdad por su cuenta o sí.

Taylor: ¿Qué lo hace pensar que vinieron por su cuenta?

Soldado: Señor no he visto ningún uniforme de un soldad enemigo y dudo que se atrevan a poner un pie aquí.

Taylor: Buena deducción, a estos hombres los drogaron. Es una droga especial que hace que el cerebro pierda esa parte dentro de ti que te dice que debes de cuidar de tu vida, al ponerte esta droga pierdes el interés de vivir y buscas la muerte, y aquí tienes la efectividad de la droga.

Soldado: No tengo palabras.

Taylor: Ni yo, lo mejor será seguir avanzando.

Después de avanzar unos cuarenta minutos.

Taylor: Mucho silencio, estén listos.

Teniente: Pero señor que puede pasar ellos ya están destruidos completamente. Vea esto, vengan soldados.

Un grupo de 20 soldados junto con el teniente avanzaron enfrente de todo el ejército, y empezaron a hacer porras y todo tipo de ridiculeces y humillar a Anderson.

Teniente: ¿Ve señor? No hay peligro.

Entonces sin previo aviso un misil exploto cerca de donde ellos estaban soltando una nube de gas celeste.

Teniente: Cof… cof… no puedo respirar… auxilio.

Taylor: ¡Ántrax Beta! ¡Todos pónganse sus máscaras!

Cada unidad se puso su mascaras justo a tiempo antes que una nube de Ántrax los envolviera.

Taylor: Avancen, destruyan a esos laza-misiles antes que sigan disparando.

Soldados: Si señor.

Taylor: Tanques escarabajos al frente su blindaje es el mejor, artillería calculen la ubicación por las estelas que dejaron los miles y ataquen, infantería atentos deben de estar bien fortificados ahí y cuidado con cualquier toxina o ácido.

De hecho los lanza-misiles estaban en una colina bien fortificada. Mientas los soldados avanzaban se encontraban en combates con los soldados enemigos que estaban detrás de fortificaciones, se podíaoír el sonido de las ametralladoras en todos lados, el los rifles de asalto, los rifles de distancia y la artillería.

Taylor: Me canse de esto. ¡Manden a toda las unidades mecánicas súper pesadas!

Enseguida la infantería se comenzó a retirar y empezaron a sentirse temblores, se comenzaban a acercar grandes máquinas, Tanques escarabajos pesados que tenían aun más armamento, los Tanques apocalipsis que eran tanques con orugas, con tres cañones, lanza misiles a los lados y 3 ametralladoras automáticas en diferentes partes del imponente blindaje, los supresores MK-7 que se componía de dos patas para moverse, un cuerpo en forma de disco aplanado con una cabina al rectangular al frente, dos torretas lanza misiles en la parte superior del cuerpo, a cada lado de la cabina unos cañones de 35cm, 8 ametralladoras en varias partes del cuerpo 3 de frente cerca de la cabina, tres abajo del cuerpo y dos arriba, y en sus brazos sus dos ametralladoras principales y por último los exterminadores Yuri-SG9, tenia formado T-rex, en la boca un cañón de antimateria, de la cabeza a la cola paneles que le permiten cargar el cañón, en el pecho lanza-misiles, en las pequeñas manos tenia láseres de alta potencia, la cabina estaba en la cabeza, tenia lanza-llamas en los orificios nasales, en la parte superior de su espalda tenía un cañón de artillería con balas de cabeza nuclear, en la punta de la cola tenía una bola de demoler en caso de necesitarla, en la cintura tenía una pequeña vara que al activarse cuando el robot la ponía en su mano esta desplegaba un escudo de luz alrededor de ella, en los hombros tenía un caño anti-tanque y en la espalda cerca del cañón tenía dos plataformas donde se encontraba una ametralladora Anti-aérea de 8 cañones de calibre 25 en cada plataforma (No me vean así, era de fabricación Japonesa).

Cada soldado enemigo se trataba de poner detrás de un muro o por lo menos tratar de esconderseporque sabían lo que venía.

Taylor: ¡FUEGO!

Enseguida cada unidad comenzó a disparar sin piedad hacia las fortificaciones mientras los Yuri cargaban su cañón anti-materia.

Taylor: Disparen que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

Mientras en la fortificación enemiga:

Soldado enemigo 1: ¡Esas cosas son extremadamente poderosas!

Soldado enemigo 2: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Teniente enemigo: Desplieguen nuestras armas.

Soldados enemigo: Si señor.

Y de vuelta al campo de batalla.

Soldado: Señor la victoria esta cerca.

Taylor: Su nombre.

Soldado: ¿eh?

Taylor: Su nombre soldado, llevamos conversando un buen rato durante toda la marcha y aun no me ha dicho su nombre.

Carlos: Mi nombre es Carlos Castillo señor, soldado de élite del ejército de la UNO.

Taylor: Bien Carlos, esto está lejos de ser una victoria. Mire

Enseguida de las fortificaciones surgían grandes cañones de un calibre de 90mm, torres con puntas cónicas y con espejos que rotaban, grandes obeliscos color negro en forma de cola de escorpión, ametralladoras automáticas.

Taylor: Y espero que aún no hayas olvidado a los lanza-misiles, para este momento ya los debieron haber recargado.

Y así era los misiles comenzaban a elevarse, solo para que después comenzaran a descender sobre sus objetivos.

Capitán: ¡Tiene cabeza nuclear! ¡CUBRANSE!

Un misil cayó sobre un tanque, provocando una explosión a escala parecida de la de Hiroshima pero muco menos potente y así fue en 10 lugares diferentes.

Taylor: Bajas.

Capitán: Señor perdimos 30 tanques, 15 Soldados Goliats, 7 artillerías y un tanque escarabajo resultó muy dañado.

Taylor: Bajas humanas.

Capitán: No lo sé señor, hasta el momento hay 320.

Taylor: ¡Sigan disparando! No les permitan volver a recargarlos.

Cada unidad mecánica disparaba todo su gran arsenal y las estructuras cada vez cedían más, pero también recibían los disparos de los cañones, los potentes láseres que venían de las puntas de los grandes obeliscos.

Carlos: Señor ¿Por qué aquellas torres con espejos no disparan?

Taylor: Las estaban cargando ahora están ya listas.

Carlos: ¿todas?

Taylor: No, una.

Carlos: Entonces ¿para qué tienen tantas si tardan mucho recargándolas?

Taylor: Solo observa.

Una torre que parecía ser la más importante porque estaba lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla, se parecía al resto pero esta tenía un prisma girando en la punta. Luego dejo de girar y disparo un láser de color blanco que se reflejo en una torre de espejos, luego en otra, en otra y en otra hasta que llego a la última esta lo dirigió hacia un supresor MK-7 cortándole la unión del brazo a la ametralladora.

Carlos: Pero… pero ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Es diez veces más fuerte que el rayo de los obeliscos!

Taylor: La torre principal dispara un haz de luz que entre más veces se refleja es más fuerte de eso se encargan las torres de espejos, también se encargan de dirigir hacia dónde va a ir el láser.

Carlos: ¿Cómo podremos vencer eso?

Taylor: Destruyes la torre principal el resto son adornos de cristal (que bonito, me Salió en rima . Hubiera escrito un fan fic en prosa)

Carlos. ¿Pero la torre esta hasta allá y esta lista para disparar?

Taylor: Ellos también.

Los Yuri comenzaron a abrir sus grandes bocas para dejar salir su gran cañón de anti-materia, uno de ellos se puso en posición de disparo, inclino la cabeza hacia abajo en paralelo al lugar donde iba a disparar, la torre principal, abrió los paneles y comenzó a acumular energía. Entonces la torre principal disparo y los espejoscomenzaron a reflejar el haz de luz que se acercaba, al llegar a la última torre este los desvió hacia el Yuri que se preparaba a disparar. Entonces otro Yuri cubrió el rayo láser con su escudo. El controlador del Yuri que iba a disparar le hizo una seña con la cabeza al controlador de otro Yuri en señal de agradecimiento y el otro le respondió moviendo la cabeza de su Yuri. El cañón estaba listo para disparar, se formo una esfera en la punta del cañón y luego salió disparada hacia la torre principal, en el momento del impacto la materia se deshizo seguido de una gran explosión, en un segundo había desaparecido el área donde estaba la torre dejando un gran cráter y así fue con cada Yuri. Hasta que después de muchos ataques y de casi acabar las municiones de las unidades mecánicas súper pesadas por fin logramos destruir la fortificación.

Taylor: Bien señores avancemos, con cada paso estamos más cerca de la capital.

Entonces del cielo descendí una gran pantalla donde él estaba.

Taylor. Anderson.

Anderson: Taylor cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Taylor: ¿Qué pasa desea rendirte?

Anderson: No, vine a advertirte (¡y me siguen saliendo rimas! Si hombre el próximo fan fic va en prosa) hasta el momento se los he dejado fácil, unos cuantos perros del caonitinio, unos soldados de poca monta, pero te advierto que si sigues hacia tu camino te enfrentaras a los mayores horrores que jamáshayas visto.

Taylor: El único horror que veo es tu brillante calva reflejando los rayos del sol, sabes ya inventaron un producto genial que se llama peluquín.

Anderson ¡tu sabes lo que le paso a mi cabello?

Taylor: ¿Te costaba comprar un frasco de herbabatín power que venden en T.V offert?

Anderson: No importa tú y tus ofensas no me molestan.

Taylor: Soldado.

Soldado mecanizado: Señor.

Taylor: ¿Sabe usted porque Anderson nunca se dejó crecer el pelo?

Soldado mecanizado: No señor lo ignoro.

Taylor: Es que en caso que una torre de espejo se estropee, lo pongan a él de reemplazó.

Soldados de la UNO y algunos de la ONU: ajajajajajjajajajajajjajjaja jaja

Soldado mecanizado: Pero señor ajaj, ese láser sería demasiado potente.

Taylor: Si, podría atravesar la tierra hasta el núcleo , haber calmados aquí tengo otros, ¿Por qué Anderson no se dejo un bigote como el de Hitler?

Anderson: ¡Suficiente! Tú y tus estúpidas bromas, no entiendo como alguien como tú puede comandar un ejército.

Taylor: Ni yo entiendo como un loco, como tu puede comandar un ejército.

Soldado de la UNO: Porque no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

Soldados de la UNO: jajajajajajajajja

Anderson: ¡Basta! Solo te o digo de aquí no podrás pasar.

Taylor: ¿Crees que soy idiota? Claro que se que no podré pasar.

Anderson: Entonces – dijo muy confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taylor: Sirviendo de señuelo.

Anderson: ¡¿qué?!

Taylor: Así es mientras tú ponías tu atención sobre mí, mis otros oficiales están rodeando tu pequeño país.

Anderson: ¡Pero eso es imposible! Tara me habría avisado si…

Taylor: Tara, te refieres a Tara mi mejor espía, ¿esa Tara?

Anderson: Esa perra, como pudo.

Taylor: Tus radares estan desactivados, tus defensas anti-aéreas están muertas, tus costas están siendo arrasadas por los acorzados de almirante Graf, pronto no quedara nada de tu patético templo.

Anderson: ¡Argg! Atención a todos regresen a la ciudad, prepárense a defenderla.

Taylor: Todo acabará pronto.

El televisor donde estaba Anderson se apago, decidí que el resto del camino lo seguiría sobre un tanque así que me monte en uno.

Carlos: Señor ¿llegaremos pronto a la capital?

Taylor: Si soldado pero, para mientras entonemos ese coro, el que cantamos cuando estamos a punto de conseguir la victoria.

Carlos. Sí señor, les daré las órdenes a los oficiales y a cada soldado.

Taylor: Por favor.

Y el resto del camino hasta la capital fui acompañado por la bella música de las voces de miles de soldados, los motores de los tanques y los aviones, el sonido de la artillería al disparar, el sonido de las balas al explotar y el sonido de las bombas cuando están cayendo, una sinfonía que pocos sabemos apreciar.

Taylor: Y pensar que todo eso lo provoco este pequeño cristal.

Entonces un sonido me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Luna: Disculpe que lo molestemos pero mi hermana desea hablar con usted.

Taylor: Entiendo – dije con una voz que hace mucho que no usaba– terminemos con esto.

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo, el cristal lo puse en mi bolsillo y salí a ver a Celestia.


	5. Capitulo 5

Gratos recuerdos.

Salimos caminando o trotando en caso de las ponis hacia la plaza central de Pony Ville, yo seguía con una cara seria y daba respuestas cortantes a alguna pregunta ocasional por parte de la princesa o Twiligth o alguna poni que me preguntara algo desde lejos. Podía ver en sus rostros, confusión, duda y en algunos casos miedo o incredulidad de que ese individuo que caminaba con la princesa fuera el mismo que ellas habían visto anteriormente. Al fin llegamos a la plaza central donde pronto arribaría Celestia.

Luna: Espera un poco, mi hermana no tardara.

Taylor: De acuerdo la esperare.

Twiligth, con una voz como la de Fluttershy hablando con un extraño me dijo.

Twi: Ta… Taylor.

Entonces la voltee a ver con esa cara fría y sin sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Twi: ¿Te sucede algo ¿algo te está molestando?

Taylor: Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Twi: Es que he notado…

Twiligth fue interrumpida con el sonido de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la princesa del día, el carruaje donde ella venia comenzaba a descender hacia nosotros. Cuando aterrizo la monarca de Equestria bajo y galopo hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

Celestia: Hermana mía es un gusto verte

Luna: Igualmente hermana.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Celestia: Mi leal estudiante Twiligth Sparkle, mi corazón se goza de ver que estés bien.

Twi: Es un placer tenerla aquí maestra.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Celestia: Y tú debes ser el humano del que ya mi hermana me ha comentado.

Taylor: Así es su majestad.

Entonces me lleve la mano derecha hacia mi frente en señal de respeto mientras me ponía en posición de firme con los pies juntos postura recta.

Celestia: ¿pero qué acaba de….?

Entonces con una voz que usaban mis soldados para hablarme, ese tono de respeto y algo fuerte.

Taylor: Saludo militar su majestad, una señal de respeto para hablar con mis superiores o ante una entidad con cierto rango en la jerarquía, en este caso una princesa.

Celestia: Es bueno ver que sabe de modales, este bueno… yo… pues no que decir o hacer ahora.

?: Descanse soldado.

Entonces me lleve ambas manos hacia atrás y separe mis pies en posición de descanso.

Celestia: Gracias Shining Armor.

Entonces caminado hacia nosotros y deteniéndose al lado de donde estaba la princesa, el capitán de la guardia dijo:

SA: A sus órdenes majestad

TL: ¡Hermano!

Armor: ¡Twili!

Acto seguido ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

Twi: ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Armor: La guardia decidió que acompañara a la princesa en la primera reunión entre un humano y nuestra princesa, solo por precaución. Pero parece ser buena gente.

Shining Armor se acerco al oído de Twiligth.

Armor: Pero si te soy sincero, me da algo de miedo.

Dijo entre susurros.

Twi: Lo sé, hoy no está en sus mejores días.

Respondióla unicornio.

Celestia interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos.

Celestia: Shining Armor.

Armor: Su majestad.

Celestia: Me gustaría que me ayudara con los procedimientos militares, ya que este humano parece saber mucho de ellos.

Armor: Como desee.

Celestia: Dígame Taylor ¿Qué le ha parecido su estadía en Equestria?

Taylor: Excelente su majestad.

Celestia: ¿eso es todo?

Taylor: No su majestad, ha sido muy edificante.

Shining acercó su boca al oído de Celestia:

Armor: Su majestad los soldados responden con frases cortas, es parte del protocolo.

Celestia: oh, entiendo gracias.

Celestia: Pienso que este ambiente es muy formal, si no le molesta me gustaría invitarlo a una taza de té en Sugarcube Corner.

Taylor: Seria un placer su majestad.

Así emprendimos el camino hacia la pastelería, el camino fue incómodo principalmente para los ponis. Una vez que llegamos no hace falta decir que los Cakes se sobreexalatrón al ver a la princesa y de inmediato nos atendieron.

: ¿Necesita algo su majestad?

Sr. Cake: Lo que sea estamos para servirle.

Era obvio que estaban nerviosos, hablaban con balbuceos, estaban sudando, temblaban mucho, estaban inseguros de lo que hacían, trataban de no cometer errores, miraban lo que hacia el otro para hacer lo mismo y tratar de no equivocarse (o sea yo, cuando estaba haciendo mi examen de admisión a la universidad)

Celestia: Una mesa, unos pastelillos y unas tazas de té por el momento.

Sra. Cake: Claro que sí.

Sr. Cake: Ahora mismo.

Una vez que el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake nos prepararon la mesa y nos trajeronlos bocadillos, todos nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a comer.

Taylor: (Hay es té, me gusta el té pero desearía otra cosa solo para variar creó que pediré un café o un jugo de naranja)

Cuando entonces entró una unicornio color azul que se dedicaba a molestarme y a buscar la forma de llevarme de regreso a mi mundo, pero no me mal entiendan me gustaban esos momentos cuando ella se ponía a insultarme y yo me queda viéndola con unos audífono en los oídos, solo veía como se movía su boca. O que,¿creían que vendría a otro mundo sin mi i-phone (de bolsillo no muy grande) que funciona con energía solar y que contiene toda mi música y claro mis audífonos aprueban de agua?

Trixie: Disculpen la tarrrdanza perrro tuve unos prrroblemas con el hechizo de trrranspotación.

Luna: Claro Trixie no hay necesidad de disculparse.

Celestia: Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Trixie: Pues trrratando de averrrigau como funciona ese hechizo de dispuse a conjurrrarrrrlo, perrro sin la ayuda de la prrrincesa Luna el hechizo se descontrrrolo y decidí suspenderlo, perrro al hacerlo el vorrrtice explotó lanzándome varios metros hacia atrrras junto con esto.

Entonces Trixie sacó desde sus alforjas que traía en la espalda como las que salen en la serie, una ¡NO PUEDE SER! Una Coca-Cola de tres litros.

Trixie: Parece un recipiente de algún tipo de líquido perrrro no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

Celestia: Taylor ¿sabe usted lo que es?

Taylor: La verdad si princesa, es una bebida humana.

Luna: ¿O sea que esa cosa provino del mundo de los humanos?

Taylor: Así parece.

Trixie: Entonces estoy un paso más cerrrca de poderrr enviarrrte a tu prrropio mundo.

Celestia: ¿Cree que sea seguro beberla?

Taylor: Opino que si, pero no se que efectos pueda tener si un poni lo bebiese (mentira solo no queria compartir)

Celestia: Es ciero. Trixie ¿hay más de ese líquido?

Trixie: la verrrrdad sí mis asombrrrosos poderrres logrrrarón trrraer toda una enorrrme carrreta con un techo y unas puerrrtas.

Taylor: (Debe referirse a un camión. ¡Yay!)

Celestia: ¿Y había algún humano dentro?

Trixie: No creó que estaba abandonada o algo así.

Mientras en el mundo humano.

Conductor: lalalalala soy tan feliz, ¡¿pero qué?! A la gran madre, ah, uno se medio parquea y se descuida y ya se le roban el camión ¡pero ni al baño puede ir uno!

El ladrón del camión: Bien ahora que ya Salí del baño puede vender este cami… ¡Imposible!, ves eso es lo malo, aquí no respetan, uno que se esfuerza por robarle a uno solo para que otro venga a robarlo.

De vuelta en Sugarcube Corner.

Celestia: ¿Qué haremos con ese camión? Que usted dice que así se llaman.

Taylor: Dudo que sea peligroso para los ponis, yo he probado varias de sus bebidas y no han hecho ningún efecto en mí.

Luna: ¿Qué dices hermana lo probamos?

Celestia: Lo haré si tú lo haces.

Luna: Bien a las tres, uno…dos….tres ya.

Y ambas Alicornios se bebieron el vaso de Coca-Cola. La charla fue muy amena, la comida excelente (aunque voy a necesitar mucha insulina para controlarme el azúcar), y pudimos romper el hielo entre cada uno, y pudimos tener una conversación amistosa.

Celestia: ¿Y cómo termino?

Taylor: Como le decia después de escurrirme por las alcantarillas hasta la carretera, burlar a los guardias y tirarme de un autobús en llamas antes de que este explotara entre al laboratorio por la ventilación, ahí estaba yo, en un laboratorio con tubos de ensayo y más cosas, y ahí lo vi a Anderson, éramos solo él y yo, entonces me comenzó a decir muchas incoherencias a las cuales no le puse mente, luego hice lo que cualquier persona como yo haría en esos momentos.

Todos acercaron su cabeza para saber que había hecho.

Taylor: Tome lo primero que vi y se lo tire a la cara.

Dijo mientras ponía cara de yaoming.

Trixie: ¿Y qué paso?

Taylor: Pues resultó ser que lo que le lance era un tubo de ensayo con algún tipo de ácido o quién sabe qué cosa. Pero lo que siguió a continuación fue el evento que nos perseguiría a ambos hasta el último momento de nuestras vidas.

Twi: ¿Qué cosa?

Taylor: Pues Anderson, se toco la cara a ver si estaba bien, menciono algo de ser inmortal, intocable, invencible, levanto las manos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, después llegó ese momento que marco un punto clave en nuestra historia. De repente hizo la cabeza hacia adelante con fuerza y… y… y…

Todos los presentes: ¿Y qué?

Taylor: Su pelo salió volando hacia mí.

Después de un silencio de ultratumba.

Armor: ¿su pelo?

Taylor: Si.

Luna: ¿Su cabello volo desde la cabeza de Anderson hasta su cara?

Taylor: Si directo hacia mí. Lo único que recuerdo es ver volar una cosa hacia mi rostro, una vez que me lo quite pude ver a Anderson tocándose la cabeza en busca de su pelo, luego me miró furioso mientras me reía de él y después desapareció y activo la autodestrucción. Logre escapar con 5 minutos de sobra.

Y el resto de la reunión fue igual, compartimos risas, historias, experiencias, pero nuestra reunión fue interrumpida por una figura inconfundible que entró violentamente por la puerta y debido a la gran velocidad que llevaba no logró detenerse a tiempo y chocó contra la mesa donde estábamos nosotros provocando que al mesa se cayera en con ella todos los vasos, platos, pastelillos, cubiertos, etc. en la parte de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las princesas. Lo que vi después de que me levante de mi silla fue a los Cake con una cara al rojo vivo de enojo.

Taylor: (Guau, la última vez que vi una cara como esa fue aquella vez cuando la ONU construyó una fortaleza en una reserva de Caonitinio en España. Anderson había oído que íbamos para allá y que yo comandaba ese ejército y decidió ir él en persona para ayudar en la moral de los soldados, recuerdo cuando llegamos a la fortaleza que estaba bien defendida)

Afueras de la fortaleza de Graham

Campamento de la UNO

Taylor: ¿Qué opina capitán?

Capitán: Están muy bien atrincherados, señor un ataque directo sería un suicidio.

Taylor: ¿hay otras posibilidades de ataque?

Capitán: No señor, sus artillería anti-aérea es muy poderosa y estamos lejos del mar como para ordenar un ataque con los acorazados.

Taylor: Entiedo… … … capitán.

Capitán: ¿Señor?

Taylor: por casualidad ¿sabe usted si Ester se encuentra con él?

Capitán: No señor, Ester se encuentra en Paris.

Taylor: ¡Perfecto! Tengo un plan.

Capitán: ¿Cuál?

Taylor: Dígale a todos que tomen posiciones defensivas.

Capitán: Señor pero ¿no eramos nostros los que íbamos a atacar?

Taylor: para que atacar si podemos defendernos. Anderson no es de los que les gusta estar en un lugar sin hacer nada, prefiere por mucho el ataque a la defensa, ademas sin Ester cerca es fácil provocarlo.

Capitán: Entonces señor que hacemos.

Taylor: Tomen posiciones defensivas, artillerias listas, los soldados en trincheras, las ametralaldoras que cubran a los soldados, tanques listos a disparar a cualquier cosa, lanza-cohetes a reacción ataquen apenas entren en rango, que los soldados de mercurio esten listos y al frente.

Capitán: A sus órdenes señor.

Taylor: Y llamame a loto negra por favor.

Capitán: Claro señor.

El capitan se retiro de la carpa donde estaban y Taylor hizo una llamada desde su radio.

Taylor: Hola si, capitana Miriam, ¿me escucha?

Miriam: Fuerte y claro señor.

Taylor: necesito que usted y todo su escuadrón vengan para acá.

Miriam: ¡Señor, mi escuadrón esta compuesto por 15 bombarderos, 7 caza bombarderos, 13 interseptores y 7 A-30!, ¡Seriamos preza fácil para el enemigo!

Taylor: ¿Confias en mi?

Miriam: Con mi vida señor.

Taylor: Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Miriam: A sus órdenes.

Taylor apagó la radio.

Miriam: Espero que no te equivoques.

Miriam tomá la radio de su A-30 y se dirige a su escuadrón.

Miriam: Atención gente, tenemos órdenes de ir a atacar la fortaleza de Graham en España, el propio general Taylor Martínez nos lo ha ordenado, preparense para cualquier incoveniente y preparen sus bombas y napalms.

Y así salió el grupo de aviones hacia lo que parecia una muerte segura. Mientras en la carpa del generla Taylor.

Taylor: Bien paso 1, hecho, ahora paso dos.

Loto negro: ¿Me llamo general?

Taylor: ¡Loto negro! Mi mejor espía, te necesito para una misión de extrama importancia.

Loto negro: Yo y mi laptop estamos para servirle señor.

Taylor: Bien lo que haras es lo siguiente, en el campo de batalla usaras tus encantos femeninos para lograr robarle el uniforme a un soldado, luego te infiltraras dentro de la central de defensa que esta en el extremo norte de la ciudad, despues hackearas la computadora para desactivar las defensas anti-aéreas y una vez hecho esto tendrás que escapar a toda velocidad antes que los bombarderos llegen.

Loto negro: ¿Y así nada más, sin planos, sin coordenadas, sin nada?

Taylor: Claro toma esta memoria, aquí estan los planos de la central de defensa y los planos de la ciudad, tienes 30 minutos para aprendertelos

Loto negro: pero para lograr lo que usted planea, se necesita que el ejercito salga.

Taylor: De eso me encargo yo.

Loto negro: Si mi general a sus ordenes.

Loto negro salió de la carpa dejando al general solo de nuevo.

Taylor: Paso dos listo, ahora mi parte favorita.

Taylor buscó de entre sus cosas un portafolios especial que llevaba siempre a sus misiones.

Taylor: Aquí estas, mi mayor tesoro de guerra. Hora del show.

Anderson se encontraba el cuartel general de la ciudad.

Anderson: Alguna novedad.

Soldado: No señor ninguna.

Anderson: No importa aquí estaremos asalvo mientras extraemos el caonitinio.

Soldado: Señor espere, parece que se estan retirando

Anderson: Ja, sabía que ese cobarde de Taylor se daría por vencido, que no daría por verlo alzar la badnera blanca.

Soldado. Mejor va pensando que dar señor, mire.

Y en una pantalla apareció la imagen que le sacó una sonrisa a Anderson, Taylor hondeando una bandera de color blanco.

Anderson: ¡Si! mirenlo como se humilla para salvar a sus pobres soldados.

Soldado: Pero señor, ¿no es un poco extraño que hondee una bandera blanca? ¿Pudiendo solo irse?

Anderson: Talves quiere llegar a un acuerdo conmigo de paz.

El soldado acercó al vista al monitor y se comenzo a reir un poco.

Soldado: jaja… señor creo que deberia…

Anderson: Ponganlo en todas las pantallas que toda la ciudad lo cea.

Soldado: Señor creo que…

Anderson: Es más.

Anderson se sentó en su trono, presiono un botón y del trono salió una pantalla que mostraba la imagen de la cámara.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad Taylor seguia ondeando la bamdera.

Taylor: vámos Anderson se que puedes verla.

Entonces de la ciudad salió una pantalla parecida a un televisor donde mostraba la cara de Anderson.

Anderson: ¿Qué pasa Taylor? ¿tienes miedo?

Taylor: ….

Anderson: Tu silencio es suficiente para mí. ¡Soldado! ¿porque la imagen aún no esta en todas las pantallas de la ciudad?

Soldado: Señor creó que enserio deberia…

Anderson: Callaté, guardias saquenlo de aquí.

Soldado: ¡pero señor!

Anderson: Llevenselo.

Dos guardias tomarón al soldado y lo sacarón de la sala.

Anderson: Bien, ¡TÚ!

Soldado 2: Señor.

Anderson: Pon la imagen en todas las pantallas de la ciudad.

Soldado: Enseguida señor.

Mientras en todas las pantallas se ponía la imagen de Taylor ondeando una bandera blanca Anderson esperaba gritos y alegorías, himnos y alabanzas dirigidos hacia él, pero lo único que escuchó fueron risas.

Anderson: ¿Risas? No es lo que esperaba.

Soldado 2: jajajaja

Anderson: ¡SOLDADO! ¿¡DE QUE SE RIE!?

Soldado 2: Señor vea la imagen más de cerca.

Anderson acercó su vista a la imagen y lo que vió lo enfureció como nunca nadie había visto. Mientas a las afueras de la ciudad.

Soldado Goliat: ¿cree que Anderson ya se dio cuenta de que en la punta de la bandera está su viejo cabello?

Taylor: creó que si soldado, mire la pantalla.

Anderson cambió a unos 10 colores distintos en menos de 1 minuto.

Soldaod Goliat: ¿estara furioso?

Taylor: Iba a decir colérico, pero furioso támbien funciona.

En los cuarteles generales donde estaba Anderson se desarrollaba una escena curiosa.

Anderson: ¡VAYAN Y TRAIGANME SU CABEZA! ¡NO IMPORTA EL COSTO!

Soldado. Señor ¿le traemos su cabello?

Anderson: ¡SI, Y TAMBIEN EL DE ÉL! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ POR BURLARSE DE MÍ! ¡MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE SALGAN Y MATENLOS A TODOS!

Taylor: Parece que ahí venen.

Capitán: Así parece.

Taylor: ¿todo esta listo?

Capitán: Si señor.

Taylor: Hora del show.

De vuelta en SugarCube Corner

Taylor: (Ese fue un día épico)

Twi: Pinkie ¿Qué ocurrió?

Apenas podía hablar lo que era raro en ella, tení la cara triste y preocupada.

Pinkie: Es Rarity, está en peligro, Taylor la esta lastimando.

Luna: Pero si Taylor está justo aquí.

La poni rosa me miró incrédula

Pinkie: ¿Entonces si no era Taylor, entonces quién?

Trixie: ¿Más humanos?

Celestia: Es posible, vamos, sea lo que sea tenemos que ayudar a Rarity.

Y las princesas, Twiligth, Shining Armor, Trixie, Pinkie Pie y cinco guardias nos dirigimos a la casa de Rarity a ver qué sorpresas nos esperaban allá.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién era este extraño que tenia a Rarity? ¿Podría haber más humanos en Equestria? ¿Podría ser que antes que yo viniera, ya otros humanos lo habían hecho? ¿Por qué amenazarían a una pobre poni? ¿Por qué conserve el pelo de Anderson en un maletín que era más como una hielera? Podo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Sin remordimientos.

Había mucha duda en el grupo que se dirigía hacia casa de Rarity sobre de que es lo estaban a punto de encontrar ¿un humano? ¿Simios parecidos a humanos? ¿Locura de Pinkie Pie? ¿Una aberración de la evolución poni? ¿Una nueva especie?

Twi: Vamos, la casa de Rarity está justo ahí.

Luna: Twiligth, cuidado ahí podría haber cualquier cosa.

Taylor: Yo entrare primero, estén detrás de mí.

Armor: Pienso que como guardias del palacio deberíamos ir primero.

Taylor: Pero si lo que está ahí es un humano, yo podría tratar de hablar con él. Además tengo más adiestramiento militar y experiencia en rescate de civiles que ustedes.

Taylor parecía decido.

Armor: Bien tú entras primero te cubrimos.

Taylor: Detrás de mi entonces.

Taylor se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla lentamente pero sin entrar.

?: ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quiere? – dijo una voz nerviosa.

Taylor: Tranquilo, tranquilo no tengo armas estoy aquí para hablar- dijo desde la puerta con una voz tranquila

?: Si entras yo… yo… yo matare a la poni.

Rarity: ¡Auxilio! Este rufián entró a mi tienda y me tiene sujeta con un cuchillo en la garganta.

?: ¡Cállate!, váyanse o si no sufran las consecuencias, ustedes… seres… extraños.

Taylor: ¿dígame, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

?: Eso no te importa poni.

Talor: Discúlpeme usted señor. Pero usted está hablando con un humano.

?: ¡Mientes, quieres engañarme!

Taylor: Se lo juro, soy humano de pies a cabeza.

?:… no te creo nada, déjame verte.

Taylor: De acuerdo entrare solo.

Taylor comenzó a abrir más la puerta hasta que la abrió lo suficiente para entrar manteniendo las manos hacia arriba.

Humano: ¿Eres, eres realmente un humano?

Taylor: ¿Parezco otra cosa?

Humano: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taylor: Lo mismo que tu compañero.

Humano: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Taylor: De la misma manera que tú supongo.

Humano: …

Taylor: Aun no me dice su nombre buen señor.

Lucas: Me llamo Lucas.

Taylor: Bien, Lucas porque no bajas el cuchillo y conversamos.

Lucas: No.

Taylor: vamos, has de querer algo, que te parece un intercambio, ¿que quieres? ¿Joyas, dinero, oro?

Lucas: Si, la verdad lo que quiero es eso.

Entonces señalo hacia el traje que Rarity me había mostrado. Taylor frunció el seño y quedo viendo a Lucas.

Taylor: ¿para qué quieres eso? Es solo un traje.

Lucas: ¡Crees que soy un imbécil! ¡MIRA de lo que está hecho! Caonitinio puro.

Taylor solo queda viendo la cara de Lucas como sabiendo que es lo que va a pasar.

Lucas: Ya que eres humano te lo diré todo, nosotros éramos soldados de la ONU y muy fieles a nuestro líder Anderson, inclusivo yo llegue a ser uno de los guardias de su palacio. Cuando escuche la noticia de su muerte saque esto de su cámara de tesoros – Lucas puso su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una bolsa – es una máscara de gas, pero estaba en el lugar de honor de toda la sala así que asumí que era valiosa, como sea, cuando la UNO comenzó a cazar y deportar a los miembros de la ONU escape con el resto de los tesoros que robe, yo y unos amigos, y vinimos a parar a este país llamado Nicaragua, ahí nos instalamos en un bosque cerca de una montaña donde vivía algún millonario, un día estando de caza todos nosotros decidimos dejar las armas a un lado y cazar con nuestras propias manos para variar, solo nosotros y nuestros cuchillos. Pero repentinamente una extraña fuerza no jalo a un vórtice y nos condujo hasta aquí, estuvimos tres días en un bosque acabando con nuestras provisiones. Pero al fin decidimos salir de ese lugar y explorar un poco este pueblo y aquí descubrimos este bello traje y aún más importante de lo que está hecho.

Taylor: Con que, eso es lo que quieres, tomar los cristales y regresar a tu mundo.

Lucas: Si, es lo que planeo.

Taylor: ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando vuelvas?

Lucas: Venderlo por mucho dinero y vivir feliz para siempre o que me asciendan a general de la ONU.

Taylor: ¿Qué precio estas dispuesto a pagar por eso? ¿Mas guerras, mas hambres, mas destrucción, más caos, mas conflictos, mas enemistades?

Lucas: …

Taylor: ¡Sabes lo que haces! ¿Sabes que pasare si cae caonitinio puro en las manos de la ONU?

Lucas solo guarda silencio mientras baja la cabeza.

Taylor: ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso? Todo esa destrucción, pestes, plagas, locuras, aberraciones, genocidios, todo lo que provocaron eso malditos cristales. ¡Acaso no te importa que entremos a una nueva fase de guerra, que tu familia y amigos sufran de nuevo!

Lucas pensó un poco y luego poco a poco comenzó a abrir los labios.

Lucas: No. Estoy decidido.

Taylor: Bien toma – Taylor saca el cristal de caonitinio que tenía en el bolsillo- si no te importa nada solo tómalo.

Taylor lanzó el cristal hacia Lucas, el cual estiró la mano que tenía el cuchillo para atraparlo.

Taylor: Grave error.

Taylor metió la mano dentro de su uniforme y sacó una pistola y repentinamente un sonido ensordecedor provino del arma y luego un sonido de dolor intenso.

Lucas: ¡AAAAA! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano!

Lucas tenía un agujero en el centro de su mano, y el arma de Taylor una pequeña estela de humo viniendo de la punta de su arma. Después de escuchar el sonido los ponis entraron preocupados y vieron a Rarity tirada en el piso temblando, a un humano sosteniéndose la mano mientras gritaba de dolor y a Taylor con un extraño artefacto en la mano.

Taylor: Eso te pasa por poner tus prioridades sobre al de los demás.

Enseguida se escucharon pasos y tres humanos más, con un cuchillo cada uno se acercaron a ver la escena.

Humano 1: ¡Lucas! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Taylor: Aun no saben quién soy, verdad.

Humano 2: Un traidor de tu propia especie.

Taylor: ¿es que no ven mi uniforme o qué?

Humano 3: Tus colores de niña no me sorprenden.

Taylor se sorprendió con la respuesta y miró su uniforme, solo para darse cuenta que estaba manchado de rosa, verde, azul de los glaseados de las delicias que comieron anteriormente y de las que le cayeron al traje cuando Pinkie envistió la mesa.

Taylor: Mis disculpas por este desorden. Twiligth ¿podrías por favor tirarme agua en la cabeza?

Twi: ¿Y eso de que servirá?

Taylor: Solo hazlo.

Entonces Twiligth con su magia trajo una jarra llena de agua y la vació sobre Taylor haciendo que las manchas se limpiaran dejando ver su traje de color negro y rojo. Mientras los soldados rezaban y temían porque él no fuera quienes ellos creían.

Taylor: Bien. Ahora para completar mi atuendo.

Taylor se acercó a Lucas y metió la mano en su chaqueta, extrayendo la bolsa donde estaba la máscara.

Taylor: Yo te quite el cabello y tú me quitas mi máscara, pero a diferencia de tu cabello mi máscara siempre encuentra la manera de regresar a mí.

Taylor tomó la máscara y se dispuso a ponérsela. La máscara anti-gas color negro solo acentuaba más esa aura de autoridad que él tenía.

Humano 2: ¡NO! Tu no. ¡Es imposible!

Humano 3: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Deeb ser un sueño, una ilución! ¡es imposble que seas tú!

Lucas: ¿General Taylor?

Taylor: general supremo Taylor, líder de las fuerzas armadas de la UNO, y asesinó del dictador antes conocido como Anderson.

Todo el cuerpo de los ex-soldados de ONU estaba templando completamente al ver a su más grande, respetado y temido enemigo.

Taylor: ¡Ahora se rendirán y se largaran de aquí hacia el bosque donde espero que una criatura sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas lo devore y se limpie los dientes con sus huesos!

Lucas sacó fuerza de los más profundo de sus ser y se dio valor.

Lucas: ¡Somos soldados de la ONU fieles sirvientes de nuestro señor Anderson y jamás nos rendimos!

Esas palabras dieron ánimos a los otros cinco que estaban con él, Lucas se levanto tomó el cuchillo con su mano sana, el resto también se preparo para envestir. De repente en un parpadeo los seis hombres se abalanzaron contra Taylor… Taylor solo levanto la mano y oprimió el gatillo seis veces. Una para cada uno.

La escena era aterradora para cualquiera que no tuviera experiencia en la guerra, incluso los guardias estaban sorprendidos ante tal escena. Seis hombres en el piso, cada uno con un agujero en partes vitales del cuerpo, sangre corría de ellos y ninguno de los seis se movía, y por último un hombre con una postura recta, con el brazo extendido hacia adelante con un arma en la mano de la cual salía humo, con un atuendo que atemorizaba a cualquiera y una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro ni sus emociones. Luego Taylor bajo el brazo y guardo el arma dentro de su uniforme, se dio la vuelta y miró a los ponis con caras de asombro, susto, miedo, sorpresa entre otras emociones mescladas. Por último los guardias salieron de su trance y se pusieron entre Taylor y las princesas usando sus lanzas como una barrera.

Taylor: ¿En realidad creen que si deseara matar a las princesas esas lanzas me detendrían?

Luna: ¿pero que acabas de hacer?

Taylor: lo que debía.

Celestia: ¿Cómo puedes hablar así, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Acabas de segar seis vidas! ¿!Qué acaso no sientes ningún remordimiento!?

Taylor: No.

Twi: ¿Cómo es posible que exista un ser tan frio como tú? ¿Es qué no tienes sentimiento?

Taylor: Es cierto soy muy frió en cuanto a mis decisiones pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

Trixie: Entonces como es posible que acabarrras con sus vidas así nada más.

Taylor: Simple. Por la razón

Armor: ¿qué?

Taylor: La razón, la lógica, el sentido común, elije la que más te guste.

Celestia: ¿Crees que eso es una excusa para no hacerte responsable por lo que paso?

Taylor: Piensa.

Celestia: ?

Taylor: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera disparado?

Celestia: Pues, no lo sé.

Taylor: Bien te lo diré. Si yo no disparo, ellos me hubieran matado a mí, me hubieran arrebatado el arma, te hubieran matado a ti, a Trixie, a Luna, a Shining Armor, a Rarity, a los guardias, hubieran escapado con el traje, y seguirían matando ponis hasta encontrar la forma de volver a su planeta y si lo hubieran logrado, le hubieran dado el traje a la ONU, hubieran usado el Caonitinio para impulsar su máquina de guerra, hubieran seguido con sus experimentos y les hubieran dado aliento para declarar una nueva guerra donde miles sino millones de humanos hubieran muerto. Ahora sacando las cuentas ¿Cuántas vidas crees salve, con el sacrificio de seis vidas inútiles?

Celestia: pero…

Taylor: Celestia ¿Qué tanto valen las vidas de tus súbditos?

Celestia: Son lo más valioso para mí, aún más valiosos que mi propia vida.

Taylor: Entonces, ¿Qué vale más, la vida de seis hombres que buscaban hacer el mal o la vida de uno de tus súbditos?

Celestia: …

Armor: ¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas?

Taylor: La clase de preguntas que personas como tú que tienen bajo su mando soldados que están dispuestos a morir por sus ideales debería preguntarse. Dime qué tal si yo hubiera muerto y mi arma cae en tus cascos y ves que unos hombres que buscan su propio provecho matarán a tus soldados que están dispuestos a luchar por defender a sus compatriotas, dime ¿dejaras a tus soldados morir o salvaras sus vidas a costa de las vidas de los otros seis hombres?

Armor: ….

Taylor: Durante mi tiempo en la guerra, aprendí lecciones muy duras de la vida de las peores maneras imaginables, también hice cosas que la mayoría pensaría que fueron terribles, asesinatos, envenenamientos masivos, quemas de cosechas para matar de hambre a tus enemigos, entre otras, pero para mí esas cosas solo significan mi compromiso ante mis soldados, ellos me confían sus vidas y yo en retribución hago lo que sea necesario para salvar sus vidas, para mí ellos son todo lo que importan y ellos tienen familias que los esperan en casa. Esos hombres que están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por sus ideales, para dejarles a sus hijos un mejor futuro, para proteger a los seres que aman, eso me parece admirable y no puedo permitir que unos simples asesinos que buscan el mal, que destruyen lo que con tanto esfuerzo construimos, que ponen sus ideales frente a las necesidades del pueblo, acaben con la vida de aquellos héroes que solo buscan un mejor mañana. Sé que mis decisiones pueden ser frías, pero no me arrepiento de mis actos, porque sé que lo que hago es lo mejor. Y entenderé si no me comprenden esto es algo que me tomo mucho tiempo aceptar.

Luna puso su pata sobre el hombro de Taylor.

Luna: Te entiendo bien Taylor, cuando Equestria entró en guerra contra los perros por causa de una sequía en sus tierras, ellos querían que los pegasos llevaran agua a sus tierras, pero si hacían eso la sequia se expandiría hacia Equestria también porque estábamos usando las reservas de agua, pero eso los perros no lo entendieron e invadieron Equestria, uno de nuestros comandantes prepararon un ejército y fueron a atacar al ejercito de los perros, nuestro ejército no estaba bien preparado y fue una masacre total, fui en persona a ver el campo de batalla y solo vi los cuerpos destrozados de los que algunas vez fueron ponis, ponis que sirvieron a su patria y a las princesas, que tenían familias y amigos. Todo eso me llevó a tomar una difícildecisión, utiliza una magia muy poderosa y a la vez muy peligrosa. Invoque el poder del lado oscuro de la luna el cual logró acabar con nuestros enemigos pero luego esa misma magia me transformo en NigthmareMoon y fui desterrada mil años en la luna. Y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de la desciñó que tomé ese día.

Celestia: Creó que te debo una sincera disculpa, hable sin pensarlo y deje que mis sentimientos guiaran mis acciones, se lo que se siente quiere proteger a tu súbditos, cada vez que pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si Luna no hubiera usado ese poder, un frio recorre mi espalda. Imaginar que eso mismo que paso en ese campo de batalla se hubiera repetido en cada ciudad y pensar que todas esas muertes fueron por un motivo egoísta. Cuando supe lo que habían hecho, matar a cientos de ponis que cumplían con su deber de defender lo que ellos amaban solo por simple celos y avaricia. Deseaba desatar todo el poder del sol sobre ellos, pero Luna se me adelanto.

Armor: Yo también te debo una disculpa, como capitán de la guardia real debería haber entendido tu punto de vista.

Rarity: Y yo te debo un gracias, quien sabe lo que ese rufián me hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado.

Trixie: Tsk… parece que todos no equivocamos al jusgarrrte.

Taylor: ¿Qué hay de ti Twiligth, aun crees que tomé una mala decisión?

Twi: …

Twiligth estaba tan impactada de lo que acababa de pasar que aun no podía articular palabras.

Twi: La verdad no sé lo que se siente estar en la guerra, ni lo que se siente tener la vida de muchas personas en tus manos, pero si se lo que se siente querer luchar por las personas que amas. Cuando Discord destruyó la amistad que teníamos yo y mis amigas me sentí devastada, como si mi mundo se cayera a pedazos todo lo que vivimos se fue en un instante. Pero no me rendí, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de regresar a mis amigas a la normalidad y salvar a Equestria. Así que puedo hacerme una pequeña idea de lo que tú sentiste cuando tomaste esa decisión, y aunque sé que fue la decisión correcta en esos momentos eso no disminuyó el impacto de ver la muerte de seis personas.

Taylor: Se que no es fácil, jamás lo es, lo que siempre me conforta y deja limpia mi conciencia es el saber que hice lo correcto aún cuando al decisión que tomé pueda no parecer la mejor para los ojos de otros.

Luna: Guardias, diriganse a las afueras del pueblo y caven seis agujeros.

Guardias: A la orden su majestad.

Luna: Taylor, usted y yo limpiaremos este lugar.

Taylor: Estoy de acuerdo.

Celesta: Vamos mis ponis, salgamos de aquí ellos se encargaran

Celestia junto con Rarity, Twiligth y Shining Armor salieron de la casa de Rarity. Celestia miró la cara de Twiligth la cual se veía muy pensativa.

Celestia: ¿Pasa algo que te molesta por tu mente Twiligth Sparkle?

Twi: La verdad sí su majestad, es solo que, aun no puedo procesar que Taylor halla asesinado a seres de su misma especie. Y aun así permanecer tan tranquilo, aunque explicó las razones por las que tomó esa decisión y aunque las razones son muy válidas simplemente aun no lo entiendo.

Celestia: Te diré algo mi leal alumna, él es un hombre que ha participado en una, sino muchas guerras y ha visto cosas terribles, dentro de las más terribles ver la muerte de sus compatriotas, amigos y talves hasta familia. Ustedes no lo entienden porque me he asegurado de mantener la paz en este reino, y al ver las caras felices de súbditos y leer las cartas que me envías me hace pensar que todo lo que hago vale la pena. Y estaría dispuesta a darlo todo porque esta paz se mantenga.

Twi: …

Celestia cubrió a Twiligth con su ala y le dijo.

Celestia: Se que es difícil pero te pido que lo entiendas, no es su culpa, sino es culpa de las circunstancias en las que se vio envuelto. El tiempo que pase con él fue muy divertido, se puede notar que es una persona divertida y muy dinámica, sabe bastante de muchas cosas y parece ser un amigo que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por las personas que ama. Te pido Twiligth que un pasado oscuro no destruya la amistad que tienen.

Twiligth habló mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

Twi: Lo haré princesa.

Celestia: Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ambas ponis se dedicaron una caricia y Celestia llevó a Twiligth a la biblioteca junto con Shining Armor. Y Trixie se fue a su casa a descansar.


	7. Capitulo 7

Titulo pendiente

Poco tiempo después que Celestia se fue con Twiligth, Shining Armor y Trixie, los guardias llevaron un carro donde pusieron los cuerpos de los seis humanos para luego ser llevados a sus tumbas, mientras tanto Luna y Taylor se quedaron limpiando lo que quedo de la sangre, Rarity se fue a pasar el día al spa para despejar la mente de los eventos sucedidos.

Luna: ¿crees que la sangre se quedara pegada?

Taylor: Lo dudo, no lleva mucho tiempo en el suelo, solo sigue limpiando… un detergentetalves nos haga más fácil el trabajo.

Luna: Bien iré a buscar alguno.

Taylor: Bien, de acuerdo.

Luna se fue a buscar algún detergente para sacar la sangre que aun estaba en el piso.

Taylor: (Aun aquí, aun tan lejos de casa, sus desgraciadas semillas se siguen esparciendo como un cáncer que se extiende, talves destruí tu cuerpo pero tu espíritu sigue vivo en los locos que aun te siguen).

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Taylor mientras limpiaba con un trapo el piso que antes era de color lila ahora de color rojo.

Luna: Creó que este servirá.

Taylor: excelente, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo.

Luna vertió el líquido en los lugares donde había manchas rojas y estas se comenzaron a despegar del piso.

Taylor: Bien ahora solo falta enjuagar el lugar con agua y luego secar y estará listo.

Luna: Pareces tener experiencia en esto ¿acaso antes tenias un servicio de limpieza?

Taylor: Son cosas básicas que los asesinos debemos de manejar para no dejar evidencias de nuestras visitas de negocios.

Luna: ¿No que eras general?

Taylor: De vez en cuando salía de misión era un maestro de los disfrases y me era muy fácil imitar a alguien o aparentar alguien que no era eso sumado al hecho que puedo mentir muy facilmente. Siempre he dicho que la mejor forma de enseñar es dando el ejemplo, no digo que sea el mejor asesino ni el mejor soldado, pero al verme en el campo de batalla o emprendiendo misiones peligrosas mis soldados saben que pueden confiar en mí y además me ayuda a estrechar los lazos de amistad que tengo con ellos.

Luna: Sus soldados son muy importantes para usted verdad

Taylor: Son lo más importante, yo solo hago bocetos, mapas, estrategias, revisar archivos, dar órdenes, y cosas así. Pero aquellos que cumplen con esas órdenes, aquellos que arriesgan su vida, aquellos que luchan son la verdadera fuerza de combate. Un general, comandante, capitán, lo que sea, que no tenga la confianza de sus hombres, que no le importe lo que les pase a ellos, que solo busca su gloria a costa de la vida sus soldados, es alguien que jamás lograra ser un buen líder, podrá ser la persona más inteligente de todo el universo pero sin soldados que lo apoyen, no sirve de nada.

Luna: Parece que al guerra lo hizo aprender muchas cosas.

Taylor: Me enseño cosas que jamás imagine, tuve que adaptarme rápido para asegurar mi supervivencia, la de mi país y la de mis soldados.

Luna: Bien creó que hemos terminado aquí.

Taylor: Creó que sí. Lo mejor sería que Rarity se quedara en un hotel o con una amiga hasta que se le pase el trauma que sufrió aquí.

Luna: Buena idea, se la diré cuando la vea, y tú tienes que arreglar un problema con Twiligth.

Taylor: Cierto.

Luna: Taylor.

Taylor: Diga.

Luna: ¿Por qué es tan importante esa máscara?

Taylor: Pues nada en especial, es solo la máscara que he usado en mis combates desde hace mucho tiempo, es más un recuerdo decorativo.

Luna: Le sugeriría que se la quitase cuando vaya a hablar con Twiligth, le da cierta aura extraña.

Taylor: Bien.

Taylor se quitó la máscara y lo que la princesa vio jamás se lo espero. En la cara de Taylor había surcos de lágrimas que se originaban en sus ojos y seguían su camino hacia abajo y por fin caer como gotas de lluvia.

Luna: Taylor ¿está seguro que la única razón de usar esa máscara es por un recuerdo?

Taylor suspiró.

Taylor: La verdad no. Mi máscara oculta mis sentimientos. Un líder debe tener esa aura de autoridad y respeto así como de confianza y una voz firme. Si mis soldados ven mi cara triste, ellos se entristecen, si me ven furioso, la ira hacia sus enemigos cegara su juicio, si ven cara de indeciso y sin confianza, ello se acobardaran y huirán y tendrán miedo. Por eso es tan importante que siempre mantenga mi voz firme y ocultar mis emociones a través de mi máscara.

Luna pone su pata en el hombro de Taylor.

Luna: Usted es un gran hombre Taylor. Hace lo que sea con tal de salvar la vida de sus hombres y mantenerlos firmes en el campo de batalla sin importar el costo personal que eso conlleve. Estoy segura que de ser necesario sacrificaría su vida por uno de sus soldados.

Taylor toma la pata la pata de Luna con su mano.

Taylor: Gracias princesa Luna, nunca está de más unas palabras de aliento. Ahora si me disculpa debo charlar con alguien.

Taylor se retira de la casa de Rarity, yendo hacia la biblioteca del pueblo. Luna por su parte irá con Rarity para darle las noticias y tratar de ayudarla a superar su experiencia. Pasado un tiempo Taylor llega a la biblioteca, se detiene en la puerta y suspira, acto seguido abrela puerta y ve a la princesa Celestia y a Shining Armor hablando con Twiligth, los tres ven al humano que está en la puerta y Celestia hace una señal y ella y Shining Armor se retiran por la puerta pasando por donde estaba Taylor. Celestia se acerca a Taylor y le dedicó unas palabras.

Celestia: No te preocupes yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, te perdonará.

Celestia luego de esto ella y Shining Armor se retiran. Y Taylor se acerca al lugar donde estaba Twiligth y se sienta a su lado.

Taylor: ya sabes lo que vengo a decirte, ¿no?

Twi: Si.

Ella respondió con una voz baja y desanimada.

Taylor: Entonces que decides me perdonas o no, sea cual sea tu decisión entenderé.

Twi: Yo deseo perdonarte pero algo dentro de mí no me deja.

Twiligth comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba hablar.

Twi: Es que yo simplemente no puedo solo olvidar lo que paso, y sé que si no lo hubieras hecho todo habría sido peor, peo no puedo.

Taylor puso su brazo sobre la poni y con su otra mano secó sus lágrimas mientras la veía a los ojos.

Taylor: Mira Twiligth, durante muchos años estuve en el ejército y pude ver a mis soldados llorar por haber tomado decisiones como la que yo tomé. Matar o permitir que tus compañeros mueran. Jamás es fácil no importa que tan bien entrenado estés siempre matar a alguien es una decisión complicada, saber que él tiene una familia, que tiene amigos y una vida más allá de la guerra. Pero también tus compañeros tienen lo mismo y a diferencia de ellos tú luchas por lo que es correcto, por el bien de los demás por asegurar el mejor futuro posible para tus hijos. Aun recuerdo la mi primera vez en un campo de batalla, me había preparado psicológicamente, me repetía a mi mismo ''debo matar o morir'', ''debo pelear por mis compañeros'', ''debo pelear por mis ideales'', ''debe de ser valiente'', ''no debo huir'', ''debo pensar con claridad'' y me lo repetía cada minuto. En cuanto estallo el combate olvide todo, el instinto ganó a la razón y solo corrí por mi vida y me escondí a esperar que todo pasara. Cuando por fin salí el enemigo estaba en nuestro campamento y muchos de mis amigos estaban siendo asesinados, hubo uno en especial que marcó mi vida. Él estaba corriendo y una bala alcanzó su pierna derecha y cayó al piso, al poco tiempo un soldado enemigo se puso sobre él y le apunto a la cabeza. En ese momento recupere la conciencia y le apunte a aquel soldado y dispare, él soldado enemigo cayó muerto y luego unos soldados de los nuestros llegaron y lo sacaron a como pudieron. En ese momento pensé: '' ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera disparado? ¿Qué tal si hubieran matado a mi amigo? ¿Y si los enemigos están matando a más de mis amigos? Todo esto fue cuestión de segundos hasta que me di fuerzas para salir de mi escondite y comenzar a disparar a mis enemigos. Al final perdimos la posición y tuvimos que retirarnos. Cuando iba en el camión un soldado con una venda en su pierna derecha se me acercó y me dijo:

Soldado: Gracias amigo, me salvaste la vida.

Taylor: Para que son los amigos, ¿y qué tal tu pierna?

Soldado: Pues estaré bien en unos días y podre volver al campo de batalla.

Taylor: Me alegro por ti.

Soldado: Ven, mira esto.

El soldado puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una foto.

Soldado: Mira esta es mi familia.

Eran él, su esposa y tres pequeños.

Taylor: Tienes una bella familia.

Soldado: Si lo sé, y tú salvaste la vida del esposo de ella y del padre de esos tres niños. Gracias hermano, siempre estaré en deuda.

Él soldado fue presa de sus sentimientos y me dedicó un abrazo. Y en ese momento pensé: Le salve al vida, y también le salve la vida a un padre y un esposo, ¿que habría pasado con esos pequeños si no hubiera jalado el gatillo y me hubiera quedado ahí, con miedo de mi propia sombra? Esos pensamientos estuvieron rondando mi cabeza durante tres largos días en los que buscaba perdonarme a mí mismo por matar a ese soldado enemigo y quien sabe cuántos más después que salí de mi escondite. Pero por fin entendí que la razón de ser un soldado era proteger a tu gente, que hay muchas vidas dependiendo de lo que hagas y que a veces es inevitable el sacrificio de vidas humanas para lograr un mejor futuro libre de la guerra. Fue díficil superar esa etapa, me sentia culpable de matar a esos soldados aunque fueran enemigos, me decia una y otra vez ''hiciste lo mejor'' ''se lo tenian merecido'' ''salvaste a tu compañero, solo eso importa'' pero aún así el recuerdo de ver a aquel soldado morir me perseguía. Logre superar solo gracias a los horrores que vivi en la guerra, fueron años duros en los que tuve que aprender rápido a controlarme a mí mismo y siempre seguir adelante.

Twiligth me miraba con ojos llorosos y con una mirada de culpa.

Twi: No puedo creer que yo esté aquí llorando por un incidente como el que acabamos de ver. Y tú que debiste de pasar por miles de horrores que apenas puedo imaginar, aún puedas sonreír. Hasta me hace sentir culpable por haberme enojado contigo.

Taylor: Trato siempre de buscar la felicidad, siempre fui una persona animada, divertida y compartir esa sonrisa con mis compañeros. Incluso cuando salíamos a una campaña o una invasión siempre me sentaba con mis soldados a contar historias, compartir experiencias y siempre trataba de levantarles el ánimo, aunque las cosas se vieran mal. Vivir deprimido o con odio o algún rencor o simplemente buscar perdón te destruirán por dentro, por eso es importante mantener una actitud positiva y enérgica.

Twi: Esa es la razón por la cual cambias de humor tan rápido.

Taylor: No, eso es porque ya me estoy volviendo loco.

Twi: jijiji.

Taylor: ¿ya ves la importancia de la risa?

Twi: Si.

Taylor: Pero ya enserio, la razón de mis cambios de actitud se deben a mi servicio militar, a veces tenia que ser divertido para alegrar a mis soldados, a veces tenia que ser serio para atender reuniones importanes, tenia que ser autoritario, fuerte, inspirador, hacer sentir miedo a mis enemigos y respeto en mis filas cuando comandaba un ejército.

Twi: ¿entonces porque cambiaste de actitud hace poco? ¿por la llegada de la princesa?

Taylor: Por el cristal.

Twi: ¿El cristal que querian esos humanos?

Taylor: El mismo

Twi: ¿pero porque te hizo cambiar de actitud?

Taylor: Esa cosa fue la causante de la guerra.

Twi: ¿Cómo una simple piedra podría desatar una guerra?

Taylor: Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

Twi: Bien entiendo, no te preocupes.

Taylor: Entonces.

Twi: ¿entonces qué?

Taylor: Me perdonas o no.

Twi: Claro que sí, jamás podría enojarme contigo.

Taylor: Gracias eso alegra mi alma.

Y ambos amigos se dedicaron un abrazo. En ese instante entró Spike a la biblioteca.

Spike: Taylor, Twiligth – dijo el exaltado dragón – las princesas nos solicitan ya.

Twi: ¿Qué pasa Spike?

Spike: Necesitan decirles algo importante.

Taylor: Vamos, ha de ser importante.

Twi: Bien.

Los tres salieron corriendo a la biblioteca, hacia el laboratorio de magia de Trixie, ahí se encontraban las princesas, Shining Armor y Trixie.

Twi: Princesas ¿Qué sucede?

Luna: terribles noticias, diles Trixie.

Trixie: Al parrrecerrr hay otrrro humano en Equestrrria.

Taylor: Imposible, maté a los seis que estaban en la casa de Rarity.

Trixie: Exacto, mataste a seis, perrro al parrrecerrr uno no estaba ahí.

Twi: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Trixie: Simple, el estudiando el hechizo que trajo a Taylor aquí descubrrri que ese día fuerrrón 16 objetos los que logrrrarón llegarrr a nuestrrro mundo, las mane6, la princesa Luna, yo porrr supuesto, Taylor y los SIETE humanos.

Taylor: O sea que hay todavía un humano suelto en Equestria.

Celestia: Si, y podría estar en cualquier lado, debemos estar atentos, si él vino con los otros humanos es posible que sea igual de peligroso.

Twi: Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Luna: Daremos aviso a todas las razas, que un humano esta suelto y puede ser peligroso y que debe ser detenido.

Twi: Y nosotros en que podemos ayudar.

Celestia: Déjanos esto a nosotras, solucionaremos esto. Creó que deben ir con Rarity, debe de estar muy mal.

Spike: ¿Rarity, mal?

El dragón de repente se puso histérico.

Spike: ¿Le paso algo, se encuentra bien, donde esta, que hace, está bien, necesita alguien que la consuele?

Twi: Calma Spike, debe de estar en el Spa.

Taylor: Será mejor ir, entre más rápido saquemos este día de nuestras mentes mejor.

Entonces salimos de la casa de Trixie en dirección al Spa. Al llegar Aloe y Lotus nos atendieron y les preguntamos donde podíamos encontrar a Rarity, entonces nos señalaron el lugar donde se daban baños de lodo y efectivamente ahí estaba acompañada de todas sus amigas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (que menos mal estaba ahí, ya que tenía que hablar con ella también y ya me estaba hartando de dar discursos sentimentales) y Fluttershy, que acompañaban a la unicornio y trataban de calmar su mente.

Taylor: Buenas tardes señoritas.

Entré por la puerta (mejor dicho por el marco de la puerta ya que no había puerta, no parecen ser necesarias, que se yo), mientras decía esto un rayo de luz color púrpura con verde salió disparado hacia donde estaba la unicornio.

Spike: Rarity ¿estas bien, no te paso nada, no te hirieron tu hermoso cuerpo?

Rarity: Estoy bien Spike, solo algo pensativa.

Se podía notar en su cara que estaba deprimida, y que no sabía con que emoción expresarse. Estaba a punto de sacar un discurso inspirador cuando fui interrumpido por Pinkie.

Pinkie: Saben que me anima a mí cuando estoy deprimida ¡Hacer cupcakes, o algo que me guste hacer!

Twi: Saben, no es mala la idea de Pinkie Pie.

Applejack: Que ¿hacer cupcakes?

Twi: No, me refiero a hacer algo que a Rarity le guste, tales algo como buscar gemas, eso te ayudaría a distraerte.

Dash: ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Acaba de pasar una experiencia terrible!

Rarity: No Rainbow Dash, la verdad es una buena idea, llevó un tiempo pensando en un diseño que contenga joyas, cada uno de un color diferente.

Los ojos de la unicornio se empezaron a iluminar.

Applejack: Entonces, a buscar gemas se ha dicho.

Pinkie: ¡SI! vamos, será divertido.

Twi: Taylor ¿vienes?

Taylor: Claro, será un gusto.

Y así emprendieron el viaje (esto ya parece un Quest o una travesía)

Zakuk: ¡No te quejes! No estoy muy inspirado hoy.

Taylor: ¡Y que quieres que te diga! Soy feliz caminando de un lugar a otro con zapatillas muy incomodas, te cuesta escibir algo como, y Taylor se puso unos zapatos deportivos. Además tantos viajes van a ser que pierdas la atención de los lectores.

Zakuk: Deja de romper la cuarta barrera, que a diferencia de Lauren Faust yo no tengo dinero para pagar las multas que hace Pinkie, o en este caso tú.

Taylor: Entonces ¿te cuesta escribir una buena historia?,¡en vez de mandarme de un lado a otro! Con acción y demás como prometiste.

Zakuk: Necesito dejar los cabos atados y no quede nada en el aire para poder entrar en la parte de acción.

Taylor: Si como, no.

Zakuk: En serio en el próximo capítulo habra acción y mucha.

Taylor: Son solo palabras.

Zakuk: Mira, me estoy hartando de esto.

Taylor: Y yo de caminar.

Zakuk: Bien, esta decidido voy a cambiar acción/comedia, por Random, y en el siguiente capítulo te pongo siendo violado por Fleur De Lis y luego por Molestia.

Taylor: ¡SE SERIO! Esas ponis me van a matar. (Aunque moriría feliz)

Zakuk: Entonces apegate al guión.

Taylor: Bien, pero sin más caminatas.

Zakuk: Si hombre ya voy a terminar el capitulo.

Pinkie: Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?

Zakuk: Ahhhhhhhh, ahora Pinkie rompió la barrera.

Taylor: No es mi culpa.

Zakuk: Sabeló esto no se queda así yo de vos no duermo tranquilo hoy. Como sea.

El grupo llego a las minas de joyas y cada uno comenzó a buscar joyas. Rarity y Twiligth usaban su magia para encontrarlas y el resto las desenterraba.

Applejack: Uf, con esto a de ser suficiente ¿no, Rarity?

Rarity: La verdad sí, aunque hay que buscar más ya que ALGUIEN se comió una gran parte.

Todas volvierón a ver a Spike que tenia una joya entre sus dientes.

Spike: Que puedo decir, soy un dragón.

Taylor: Ah, nada como un buen día de trabajo bajo el sol.

Entonces un coco cayó sobre la cabeza de Taylor.

Taylor: Au, pero que cara…

Zakuk: te lo dije, me las vas a pagar y esto no es nada esperá mas adelante.

Taylor: tenes suerte que una pantalla de monitor nos separe.

Zakuk: En fin, el grupo se disponia a marcharse cuando una pata salió de la tierra y tomó la pata de Rarity y se la llevo en un agujero.

Applejack: Pero que corrales paso.

Dash: Son esos perros de nuevo.

Applejack: Hay que enseñarles quien manda.

Entonces otra pata salió de la tierra y se llevó a Twiligth. En su lugar dejó una nota.

Taylor: ¿Qué es eso?

Pinkie tomó una pipa de burbujas y dijo:

Pinkie: Debe ser una pista.

Taylor tomó la carta con su MANO y al abrió usando sus DEDOS.

Taylor: ¿Por qué el énfasis en mis apendices?

Lyra: Mis preciosos.

Taylor: ¿Qué fue eso?

Zakuk: Una sorpresita que te tengo preparada. La descubriras más tarde.

Taylor: No me huele bien.

Zakuk: Como sea Taylor abrió al carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Taylor: Atención a quien sea, por favor de este mensaje a las princesas (y siguen las rimas, viva yo)

Hace tiempo ustedes los ponis, dejaron a nuestro pobre reino a su suerte durante aquella sequía porque ustedes acaparaban el agua y aun peor nos humillaron en combate derrotándonos con su ridícula magia, pero nosotros juramos vengarnos de ustedes y nos hemos preparado para ir a la guerra, aunque mi pueblo aun temía de su poder, ahora con nuestro nuevo gran estratega estamos más que listos para emprender la marcha una vez más, su gran mente e inteligencia y sus inspiradores palabras han avivado la llama que estaba dormida. Su nombre es Terry el humano, y ha prometido traer más de los suyos para ayudarnos en la guerra y una vez que acabe seremos bien recompensados y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros estamos dispuestos a negociar un tratado de paz.

Atentamente el rey de los Perros Kessel Rodwailer

PD: Estas ponis fueron capturadas como prisionera de guerra, si no quieren que mueran una a una accederán a nuestros término.

Cuando Taylor acabó de leer la carta las 4 ponis se pusieron completamente histéricas.

Applejack: ¡Otro humano! ¡Y aliados con los perros!

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasará con Twiligth y Rarity? ¿Están bien, tendrán hambre, debería preparar unos bocadillos?

Spike: Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que avisar a las princesas

Dash: Opino que vayamos y les demos una paliza.

Applejack: No seas tonta Rainbow, ellos son soldados, nos mataran en su primera oportunidad.

Mientras ellas discutían Taylor se colocó su máscara y con una vos entre fria y enfurecida, habló a Spike.

Taylor: Spike.

Spike: ¿Que ocurre?

Taylor estaba escribiendo en el reverso de la misma carta

Taylor: Manda esta carta a las princesas

Spike: ¿Qué le estabas escribiendo?

Taylor: El lugar donde estamos, necesito hablar con ellas urgentemente

Spike: ¿Por qué?

Taylor: Confía en mi

Entonces el dragón tomó la carta y la envió a las princesas exsalando fuego en esta. Taylor se quedó mirando en la dirección en donde había ido la carta con una mirada fija y las manos en la espalda.

Taylor: (Otro humano, y este parece inteligente… esa raza de perros que solo quiere el mal, que no han podido olvidar ese pasado, deben ser purificados con FUEGO. ¡Esta tierra aún no ha conocido lo que es el miedo, pero YO se los mostraré, todos ellos caerán y las más difícil será cavar sus tumbas cuando yo haya acabados con ellos!


	8. Capitulo 8

Primero que nada me deseo disculpar enormemente por mi ausencia y tambien por mi inactividad, pero por problemas de indole personal y tambien por el hecho que tengo como 3 roles de los cuales soy rol master (si, roles de ponies con usuarios que son dificil y siempre tengo que estar como Sauron vigilando todo). En fin pese a todas las complicaciones yo ya termine este fic pero por falta de tiempo o porque a veces no recordaba subirlo a fanfiction se fueron acumulando los capitulos. De nuevo me disculpo y para compensarlo subire el resto de los capitulos de este fic en un lapso máximo de dos semanas, solo denme algo de tiempo para revisar la ortografia y la redacción. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, se les agradece mucho y por favor si leen dejen un review no tienen la menor idea de como inspira ver que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes. Aunque sea un review de una o dos lineas, es agradeble ver los review y nos inspira a seguir escribiendo. Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic (hasta en rima me salio eso último)

Cuestión de tiempo.

Poco después de ser enviada la carta, Taylor seguía vigilante en la dirección que había sido enviada la carta, hasta que en el cielo aparecieron dos figuras muy conocidas que empezaron a descender hasta aterrizar enfrente de Taylor.

Celestia: ¿Taylor que ocurrió? ¿De dónde vino esta carta?

Taylor: Seré claro, preciso y conciso. Twiligth y Rarity fueron secuestradas por los perros, luego uno de esos perros dejó esta carta. Al parecer tienen intenciones de ir a la guerra y como ustedes pudieron leer acabamos de encontrar a nuestro séptimo humano.

Entonces un Pegaso de la guardia aterrizó junto a la princesa Celestia.

Guardia: Su majestad, traigo terribles noticias.

Celestia: hable.

Guardia: Son estas cartas su majestad.

El guardia sacó de sus alforjas una carta exactamente igual a que encontró Taylor.

Guardia: Al parecer los perros han secuestrado a varios ponis, al parecer al azar y han dejado estas cartas en su lugar (Rimas, rimas everywhere)

Luna: Hermana que debemos hacer.

Celestia: No lo sé, está situación es muy agobiante, por un lado si nos enfrentamos en batalla muchos ponis incluyendo a dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía morirán como prisioneros, y si accedemos a negociar, quien sabe que cosas nos exigirán para firmar la paz, y aún peor podrían abrir uno de los portales.

Luna: pero ¿como seria eso posible? Sellamos todas las que conocíamos.

Celestia: Exacto, sellamos las que conocíamos.

Luna. Entonces quieres decir que

Celestia: Ya había sospechado que había una puerta que estaba oculta. Cuando estabas en tu exilio en la luna pude sentir en diferentes ocasiones unas irregularidades que me ponían muy nerviosa, pensé que se debía al esfuerzo de controlar ambos astros, pero ahora puedo confirmar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, hay un portal que no está sellado y los perros saben dónde está.

Taylor: Si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué no usarlo antes y hacer un trato con los humanos?

Celestia: Se requiere de mucha magia para poder abrir esa brecha, mi hermana y yo lo podemos hacer usando nuestra poderosa magia, incluso si hubiera un gran grupo de unicornios de mucho talento serian capaces de abrir la puerta. Pero los perros no poseen magia en su totalidad.

Taylor: Entonces ¿como hacían para abrir la puerta?

Celestia: Usan gemas que contienen poder mágico, pero para esto se necesitarían cientos y eso solo les daría suficiente magia para pasar no más que algunos materiales, uno que otro cuerpo vivo, pero no tendrían suficiente poder para que cruzara un ejército. Pienso que lo usaban para ver cómo era ese otro mundo y talves robar metales y fórmulas para sus armaduras y máquinas de guerra.

Taylor: Es una interesante teoría, lo cual me lleva a mí a crear otra, mucho más oscura.

Celestia: Habla.

Taylor: Los perros saben y temen a la magia de los unicornios y la carta decía que Terry traería más humanos para ayudarlos en la guerra, lo que me hace pensar que los raptos no son aleatorios sino que… piensan abrir la puerta para traer un ejército de humanos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante esta teoría.

Dash: ¿O sea que habrá cientos de humanos aquí?

Taylor: Yo diría más bien que miles sino millones.

Applejack: ¿pero qué motivos tendrían para traer un ejército a Equestria?

Taylor: Muy simple.

Taylor puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una gema color negro con un centro amarillo que parecía brillar.

Taylor: Por esta razón ellos estarían más que dispuestos a matar.

Pinkie: ¿Todo por una piedrita?

Taylor: Todo por una piedrita, y si logran su cometido tanto su mundo como el mío será un completo caos.

Luna: ¡Hay que detenerlos!

Celestia: Guardia, traigan a todas las tropas disponibles.

Taylor: NO.

Luego todos miraron a Taylor el cual guardo silencio por un momento.

Taylor: Hay otra forma, que salvará la vida de sus soldados y los prisioneros.

Luna: ¿Cuál?

Taylor: Trixie.

Dash: ¿Y en que nos ayudara esa petulante?

Taylor: Se lo que hago.

Celestia miró a su hermana y se hicieron una señal con la cabeza.

Luna: Bien confiamos en ti.

Celestia: Permíteme nos llevare hasta donde está ella.

Entonces todos nos acercamos a Celestia, entonces su cuerno comenzó a emitir una luz que se expandió y nos envolvió a todos. Momentos despuésestábamos todos frente a Trixie que estaba en una planicie cerca de Ponyville, con un libro.

Trixie: ¿Prrrincesas que hacen por aquí?

Taylor: Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Trixie: Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que el muy, muy necesita de…

Taylor: Pedí tu ayuda no un comentario. ¡Nos ayudaras a no!

Trixie se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de Taylor, directo y fuerte.

Trixie: Si, si lo que necesites.

Le la unicornio decía mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Taylor: Dime ¿Qué has aprendido sobre el hechizo?

Trixie: Pues la verrrrdad casi lo sé todo acerrrca de este hechizo, inclusive he logrrrado abrrrir un vorrrtice que dirrrige hacia tu mundo y es más puedo abrrrirrrlo en cualquierrr lado. El prrroblema es que al parrrecerrr las páginas de este librrro contienen el mismo hechizo y cada vez que lo uso una página desaparrrece.

Taylor: ¿Cuantas quedan?

Trixie: Solamente quedan trrres.

Taylor: perfecto.

Luna: Taylor ¿Qué está planeando?

Taylor: Dime Trixie, ¿serias capaz de abrir un portal hacia mundo de los humanos desde este mundo?

Trixie: Si porrr supuesto ya lo hice antes ¿no rrrecuerrrdas?

Taylor: Excelente porque necesito ir de ida y vuelta al mundo humano.

Trixie: ¿perrro eso es imposible?

Taylor: ¿Por qué? Acaso no dices que ya has perfeccionado el hechizo.

Trixie: Si puedo abrrrirrr el porrrtal perrro no puedo sostenerrrlo, mi magia no es tan poderrrosa.

Celestia: No te preocupes Trixie nosotras te ayudaremos.

Applejack: Disculpen su majestad quiero decir algo.

Celestia: Habla Applejack.

Applejack: Gracias su majestad, digamos que logran cruzar al mundo humano, pero una vez ahí ¿Cómo harán para regresar?

Trixie: Muy simple, solo tendrrrre que establecerrrr una conexión mágica con las prrrincesas, perrro crrreó que eso es muy complicado para una poni ignorrrante como tú.

Applejack: Eres…

Taylor: Necesitaremos más unicornios, princesa Celestia necesito que llame a más habilidosos unicornios para que las ayuden.

Celestia: Bien, Guardia mande un mensaje a Canterlot, que la princesa llama los mejores unicornios, que los necesita ahora.

Guardia: Si su majestad enseguida.

Y el guardia se fue volando hacia Canterlot.

Taylor: Trixie abre el portal.

Trixie: Bien, prrrrincesas necesitarrrre de su ayuda.

Taylor: Celestia, manda un representante de Equestria para discutir los términos de la paz, solo para ganar tiempo.

Celestia: No puedo esperar para ver qué es lo que planea señor Taylor.

Taylor: Dejémoslo en suspenso.

Luna: Lista hermana.

Celestia: Lista, Trixie ahora.

Trixie: Bien, aquí va.

Las tres ponis se concentraron y las tres emitían luces de sus cuernos, poco después apareció el vórtice.

Trixie: Taylorrrr, ahorrra o nunca.

Taylor: Bien, vamos.

Celestia: Ve, Trixie nosotras sostendremos el vórtice.

Trixie: De acuerdo.

Entonces al unicornio azul dejó de emitir ese brillo de su cuerno y se puso al lado de Taylor.

Taylor: Entremos.

Trixie: Te sigo.

Entonces ambas figuras desparecieron dentro del portal. Acto seguido las princesas dejaron de usar su magia y el portal se cerró.

Luna: ¿Crees que lo logren?

Celestia: No te preocupes hermana, lo lograran.

Mientras en la capital del reino de los perros. Una figura humana con un traje militar color azul con bordes amarillos, dos filas de botones color amarillos que empezaban su recorrido desde el cuello de la camisa hasta donde comienza el pantalón, con medallas hechas con joyas muy finas en la parte izquierda y en la gorra también color azul, y zapatillas color café y sobre el traje una armadura de caer que solo cubría de los codos hasta las muñecas, los hombros, las rodillas y apenas cubría el torso. Este es el ahora comandante supremo del ejército de los perros, su nombre es Terry el fuerte. Este iba caminando hacia la sala del trono donde el rey lo estaba esperando. Terry entró por las enormes puertas que fueron abiertas por dos guardias.

Kessel: aah, ahí estas mi mejor oficial.

Terry: Lo sé su majestad, no debe repetírmelo.

Kessel: Muy arrogante como siempre.

Terry: La verdad es la verdad ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Kessel: Dime como va todo.

Terry: De maravilla su majestad, los ponis no han de sospechar nada de nuestro portal.

Kessel: ¿y los unicornios?

Terry: No quieren cooperar, pero los estamos ´´persuadiendo´´ para que usen sus poderes.

Kessel: Excelente, excelente, ahora háblame más de ese ejército de los humanos.

Terry: Creó que no puedo decirle más de lo que ya le he dicho, solo le diré que somos invencibles. Y una vez que logremos cruzar acabaremos con todos sus enemigos.

Kessel: Y nos dividiremos los territorios mitad y mitad.

Terry: Quédese con este mundo, lo que nosotros queremos son esos cristales.

Kessel: Claro los cristales. Ayúdenme en mi campaña y todos esos cristales serán suyos.

Terry: perfecto, solo desearía que Anderson pudiera ver esta tierra.

Kessel: Admiras mucho a ese Anderson ¿verdad?

Terry: Si, él fue el que lo inicio todo, su inteligencia y liderazgo nos llevaron a muchas victorias. Habríamos cumplido con nuestro destino de no ser por ese Taylor que se atrevió a asesinar a nuestro líder y condenarnos al exilio en lugares donde la supervivencia es imposible. Pero una vez que tengamos el caonitinio ni siquiera él nos podrá detener.

Kessel: ¿Desea celebrar esto con una copa o algo?

Terry: La verdad sí, torturar a esos ponis me dejó con mucha sed.

Mensajero: Señor, tengo un mensaje de la princesa Celestia.

Kessel: ¿Qué esperas? Leeló.

Mensajero: Dice que esta dispuesta a negociar un tratado de paz.

Kessel: Excelente, este día no podría ser mejor, ver a Luna y a Celestia humilladas frente a mí junto con todo su pueblo será lamejor venganza de todas.

Terry: Respecto a esa copa señor.

Kessel: Ahh, claro, lo siento ¡Copero, traiga mi mejor bebida!

Mientras sucedian Twiligth y Rarity estaban encerradas en una gran cueva con muchos otros unicornios, algunos estaban nervioso, otros muy golpeados y otros como recien sacados de Cupcakes y todos estaban muy alterados.

Unicornio 1: ¿Qué pasa, donde estamos?

Unicornio 2: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Unicornio 3: ¿Por qué nos golpean?

Unicornio 4: ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Entre todas estas voces se desarrollaba una conversación entre una unicornio púrpura y otra blanca.

Rarity: ¿Con que objetivo nos tendrán aquí?

Twi: No lo Rarity pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Rarity: Solo espero que no nos tengan aquí mucho tiempo, esta susiedad se me esta metiendo en lso cascos.

Twi: Shhh… parece que alguien viene.

Efectivamente unos ocho guardias entrarón con el que parecia ser el capataz de la obra

Capataz: Bien, muchos se preguntan porque estan aquí y otros ya lo saben, pero para ser justos les dire a todos porque estan aquí. Aquí en este lugar se encuentra una puerta, una puerta hacia otro mundo y nosotros necesitamos de su magía para abrirla.

Unicornio 5: ¿para qué?

Unicornio 1: ¿A que clase de mundo lleba esa puerta.

Capataz: Eso no es de su incumbencia, lo que les debería importar es si que si deciden no ayudarnos, los mataremos de manera lenta y buscaremos un reemplazo y si nos ayudan podran salvar sus patéticas vidas.

Unicornio 6: si crees que ayudaremos a unos estúpidos perros, estas muy equivocado.

El capataz hizo una señal y dos guardias fueron a donde estaba el unicornio, lo golpearón brutalmente y lo trajeron ante el capataz. El capataz miró al indefenso unicornio que estaba muy golpeado y sangraba en toda la cara.

Capataz: Por suerte para ti, aun nos puedes ser util.

El capataz llevo su pata al cuerno del unicornio, lo sujeto y sin ningun remordimiento jalo de el, hasta arrancarlo del craneo del unicornio.

Capataz: Escuchen – dijo con un tono de voz muy alto mientras alzaba el cuerno aun muy ensangrentado – esto les pasara a cualquiera que no quiera cooperar, sus cuerno todavia sirven para generar un poco de magia, así que eligan. Unos cuantos de ustedes que abran el portal y salgan vivos de aquí, o cientos de sus cuernos arrancados directamente de sus craneos – luego pateo el cuerpo del unicornio que aun sangraba por el orificio que estaba en su cabeza, hacia el resto de los unicornios que allí estaban haciendolos sentir temor.

Twiligth y Rarity se abrazaban mutuamente mientras temblaban y trataban de darse fuerzas.

Rarity: Twiligth, tengo mucho miedo – dijo al poni blanca, mientras temblaba y lloraba.

Twi: Yo tambien Rarity – dijo la poni morada mientras abrazaba a su amiga y acariciaba su crin.

Rarity: ¿Qué debemos hacer Twiligth, estoy muy confundida?

Twi: No lo sé Rarity, no se que hacer, estoy muy confundidda – y con cada palabra el alma de Twiligth se destrozaba más y más al ver la situación en la que estaban.

Capataz: Entonces que deciden. Nos ayudan y salen vivos o comenzamos una carniceria en busca de sus cuernos.

Todos los unicornios presentes se miraban los unos a los otros sin decir una sola palabra.

Capataz: Por cierto ¿acaso les mencione que se necesitaran el triple de cuernos de los que podemos recolectar aquí?

Cada unicornio puso una cara pálida, ahora sabian que si se negaban no solo perderian sus vidas sino támbien que arriegarían la vida de otros dos ponis por cada uno de los que estaban allí. Un unicornio color verde levanto su pata.

Unicornio 3: Yo me ofrezco a ayudar, no por ser un cobarde que no esta dispuesto a dar la vida por su pueblo, sino que por mi trabajo se salvaran la vida de otros dos unicornios.

Las palabras del unicornio hicierón eco en todos los presentes y uno por uno comenzarón a levantar sus patas, ofreciendo sus servicios. Incluso Twiligth y Rarity se vieron obligadas a levantar sus patas.

Capataz: ¡Excelente! Por algo se dice que os unicornios son los mas listos de su raza – dijo mientras se reia y daba una señal a los guardias.

Los guardias caminarón hacia unas rocas, las movierón y de repente toda una gran sección de las paredes de donde estaban los unicornios se comenzao a mover dejando ver, un vórtice color violeta con un centro color negro.

Capataz: ahora lo único que deben hacer es concentrar su magía para que este portal nos llebe al lugar que nosotros deseamos.

Y así cada unicornio puso su cuerno en dirección horizontal con respecto al portal y los cuernos comenzarón a emitir luz.

Capataz: Estamos cerca – dijo entre murmullos meintras su boca babeaba – pronto tendremos nuestra venganza, pronto ellos estaran aquí.

Mientras tanto en Equestria una alicornio con una crin como la noche se movía de un lado a otro creando surcos en el suelo.

Luna: vamos, vamos, vamos – decia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en extraños patrones

Celestia: Luna, tu caminar de lado a otro en extraños patrones me esta comenzando a irritar – dijo la alicornio que tambien se miraba impaciente – no han de tardar.

Luna: hermana, ¡Ya pasarón horas desde que se fueron! ¡quien sabe que les pudo haber pasado!

Celestia: Ten paciencia hermana.

Luna: Yo tengo paciencia, pero los unicornios no la tienen.

Cerca de donde ellas estaban estaban algunos de los más poderosos unicornios de todo Canterlot, y por supuesto con el poder viene la arrogancia.

Unicornio 8: Oh, vaya se sacarón de mi juego de Crocket para esto – dijo con un tono de voz muy refinado.

Unicornio 9: Imaginate, estar en medio del sol como ponis campesinos – dijo con un tono de voz muy refinado.

Unicornio 10: Y aun no sabemso para que estamos aquí – dijo con un tono de voz muy refinado.

Entonces la hermana mayor acerco el oido de su hermana menor a su boca.

Celestia: Diles tu – le susurró – tu usas mejor tu Royal Canterlot Voice.

Luna: Bien – támbien susurró – espero que eso los calme un poco.

Luna comenzó a caminar en dirección a los unicornio los cuales la vierón con cara de indiferentes. Luna se aclaró la garganta y comenzo a hablar.

Luna: ¡ATENCION MIS SUBDITOS! EN ESTE DIA MI HERMANA Y YO NECESITAMOS DE SUS HABILIDADES MÁGICAS, PARA PODER COMPLETAR UN HECHIZO, ASÍ POR FAVOR SEAN PACIENTES HASTA QUE SOLICITEMOS VUESTRA MAGIA!

Todos los presentes tenian cara de sustó, sorpresa o les habían fulminado sus oidos. Luna comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana y se acerco a ella.

Luna: Espero que con eso se calmen.

Celestia: Eso espero… Argh – dijo mientras ponia su pezuña en la cabeza y retrocedia un poco.

Luna: Lo sentiste tambien, verdad.

Celestia: Sí, es la hora.

Celestia y Luna se dirigierón a sus súbditos, Celestia comenzo a hablar con su voz normal pero autoritaria.

Celestia: Mis amados súbditos, en este día mi hermanay yo pedimos prestadas vuestros poderes mágicos, así que necesitamos que cada uno aporte con su magía para poder completar este hechizo. Por favor mis amados subditos ayuden a vuestras princesas, ayuden a canterlot, ayuden a Equestria y a sus seres amados, el destino de toda Equestria puede estar en sus cascos, así que espero su colaboración.

Los unicornios asintierón y se prepararón para el hechizo. Cada cuerno ahsta el último estaba brillando en ese momento.

Luna: ¿ahora que hermana? – decia mientras se preparaba para el hechizo.

Celestia: Solo queda esperar – dijo mientras subia la cabeza con el cuerno brillando.

Poco a poco comenzarón a liberar su poder mágico para abrir el vórtice.

Luna: hermana ¿acaso no es momento de que apareciera el vórtice?

Celestia: No lo se hermana, tu solo sigue con el hechizo.

Y el hechizo sigui absorviendo magia hasta que, se quedo en un punto muerto donde el hechizo consumia una constante de magia, no aumentaba.

Luna: ¿Crees que Taylor dudaba de nuestras habilidades?

Celestia: talves solo queria ser prevenido

En ese momento aquellos unicornios sintierón como el hechizo absorvia todo su poder mágico.

Luna: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mientras trataba de sostener el hechizo.

Celestia: Es el hechizo – dijo mientras caian muchas gotas de sudor y apenas podia mantener sus ojos abiertos y su cuerno brillando.

Y no era diferente con el resto de los unicornios, cada uno luchaba por manetner el control del poderoso hechizo. Luego de unos momentos algunos ya habían llegado a su límite y otros estaban por llegar y eso incluia a las princesas.

Luna: ¿Cuánto crees que falte?

Celestia: Poco, mira.

Celestia señalo una nube color morado que se formaba sobre ellos.

Celestia: Aguanta hermana falta muy poco.

Luego de unos agovaintes segundos, el resto de los unicornios cayerón rendidos poco despues cayó Luna y Celestia no pudo más y la nube mágica exploto en una explosión que dejaria en vergüenza a una supernova. Dejando un enorme crater y había muchso unicornios esparcidos alrededor de él, incluyendo a ambas princesas.

Luna: ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dijo Luan mientras se levantaba y se tocaba la cabeza en busca de alguan herida.

Celestia: Lo que paso es que… fallamos – dijo la monarca con una cara triste y con al cabeza baja – no pudimos contener el hechizo.

Luna: Entonces ¿Qué pasara con Taylor y Trixie? ¿Qué pasara con Equestria?

Celestia: En cuanto a Trixie no me preocupo, tiene buna compañía,, pero me preocupa mucho Equestria, ahora que el plan de Taylor se calló a pedazos no se que hcaer.

De repente entre la multitud de unicornios que apenas estaban recobrando al conciencia, salió una alicornio de color rosa.

Cadence: Luna, Celestia ¿Qué ocurrió?

Luna: Oh, Cadence ¿estabas aquí?

Cadence: Si, llamararón a los unicornios más poderosos de toda Equestria y Yo entro en esa categoria.

Celestia: Lo que paso es que no pudimos con el hechizo. Fue demasiado para nosotros.

Cadence: ¿Y para que era ese hechizo?

Luna: Larga historia de momento, tú y tu esposo encargense de llevar a todos los unicornios de vuelta a Canterlot por favor.

Cadence: Bien, ahora mismo – dijo la alicornio que luego s efue volando en dirección a donde estaba su esposo.

Luna: ¿Qué haremos ahora hermana? Ahora ya no tenemos a Taylor y nos faltan dos de los seis elementos de la armonia.

Celestia: No lo sé hermana, no lo sé, por el momento descansemos, ese hechizo nos debió dejar muy agotadas.

Pero los planes de Celestia fuerón interrumpidos por el embajador: que había sido enviado a negociar la paz.

El embajador se acercó a las princesas y comenzó a hablar.

Embajador: Princesas, malas noticias – dijo el pegaso de color café, ojos azules, con una paloma blanca con uan rama de olivo como su Cutie Mark – al parecer fue imposible hacer que los perros accedieran a firmar la paz. Exigian demasiado la esclavitud de los niños y viejos, trabajos forzados para los hombres y trabajos muy demigrantes para las mujeres (ya se imaginan que) la renuncia inmediata de nuestars princesas y la mitad de nuestro territorio y pagar un tributo mensual del 20% de todo lo que produscamos.

Luna: Era de esperarse – luego Luna miró a su hermana – tendremos que luchar.

Celestia: Dile a un mensajero que avise a las tropas.

Luna: De inmediato.

En cuestión de unas horas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence estaban en el balcón del palacio de Canterlot, viendo a cientos de ponis con armaduras, lanzas, espadas, mazas, ¿arcos y flechas? (todo es posible quien sabe), escudos, cascos. Entre estos habían todo tipo de guerreros legionarios, bersekers, magos, espadachines, arqueros (tal vez), piqueros, Hoplitas y caballeros (Bueno no, sería el colmo, el único que pudo haber sido caballero fue Spike) entre otras clases de militantes, cada uno de diferentes lugares de Equestria con sus habilidades y debilidades, cada uno aportando lo que puede para defender su nación. Las gobernantes aclaran su voz, la primera en hablar en Luna.

Luna: Amados súbditos en este fatídico día, Equestria necesita de su ayuda.

Cadence: Los perros han decidido atacarnos, por los eventos que ocurrieron hace más de mil años. Su semilla de amargura ha creído y ha brotado en un nuevo y renovado odio.

Celestia: Pero esta vez, estamos preparados, les mostraremos a estos perros, el verdadero poder militar de Equestria, que no somos un simple grupo de ponis que se dejaran dominar por cualquiera.

Luna: Demostremos a nuestros enemigos lo que es verdadero miedo.

Cadence: Demostremos a nuestros hermanos lo que es el amor y el compañerismo en el campo de batalla.

Celestia: Que nuestros enemigos sientan la ira de nuestros cascos.

Multitud: Si, vamos, por nuestras princesas, por nuestro hogar.

Guerrero 1: Partamos a nuestros enemigos por la mitad.

Piquero 1: Aplastemos sus huesos con nuestros cascos.

Berserker: Destruyamos sus cráneos con nuestros mazos.

Multitud: Que nuestros enemigos caigan.

La multitud estaba enardecida, y cada general, cada teniente, cada capitán, cada comandante se preparaba para dirigir sus tropas. Mientras dentro del castillo las princesas y sus oficiales de más alto rango discutían los planes de batalla alrededor de una mesa donde estaba el mapa de toda Equestria y unas fichas que representaban a los soldados.

Armor: Concuerdo, la magia de las princesas será de gran ayuda en el combate.

Touché: Es cierto capitán, pero eso no significa que ellas solas ganaran esta guerra.

Dijo el unicornio color azul, y rayas blancas, con ojos color negro la cola color blanco con rayas azules y el crin color blanco con negro, que portaba un sombrero color café en que sobresalió una pluma y por supuesto su cuerno, y un traje elegante con una armadura ambos de color negro debajo de este, ambos de color negro que aunque no protegía mucho pero daba mucha movilidad.

Golden Lance: Muy cierto comandante Touché, líder de los espadachines arcanos, ahí es donde entramos nosotros.

Habló el Pegaso líder de los piqueros aéreos, que era de color verde, con una armadura dorada, con una crin y una cola color celeste, y una lanza con una punta dorada que portaba siempre en su pata.

Great Shield: Creó que nosotros podremos con ellos. Equestria es fuerte ahora – tomó una ficha del tablero que tenia la forma de un perro, y la aplasto con su casco, haciendo sonar toda la habitación – igual que nosotros.

Dijo orgullosamente el poni terrestre, color rojo con una gigantesca armadura color gris, con unas líneas con ondulaciones color dorado que no dejaban ver su crin y este no tenia cola alguna pero eso no le importaba, portaba un gran escudo suficiente para cubrirlo del cuello hasta las rodillas y entre sus armas encontramos una lanza con una gran punta de metal, una Claymore (un tipo de espada muy grande), un martillo de guerra y un hacha e doble filo.

Touché: Shield, puedes ser el comandante de las unidad acorazadas, pero eso no significa que tengas que despreciar el valor de las otras tropas.

Shield: No hables, debilucho, tú y tus guerreros con unas espaditas y con magia, no lograran ni hacerle cosquillas a nuestros enemigos, si por mi fuera simplemente les pondría grandes armaduras a todos.

Lance: ¿Y como se supone que los pegasos volaríamos con esas pesadas armadura?

Shield: Entrenando esas pobres y débiles alas.

Armor: ¡Guarden silencio! Vuestras princesas desean decirles algo.

Pero hicieron caso omiso y siguieron discutiendo, y todos ignoraban el sonido de unaarmónica que sonaba dentro de la habitación con tonos bajos, la música era muy relajante, muy diferente al ambiente que ahí había. De repente el sonido se comenzó a intensificar pero sin perder ese tono bajo. Los oficiales siguieron sin notar el sonido, entonces las princesas y Shining Armor se taparon los oídos y esperaron.

Touché: ¡SON GOLPES RÁPIDOS Y CERTEROS!

Shield: ¡ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA, ES MEJOR IR A ROMPER ARMADURAS Y HUESOS ENEMIGOS!

De repente se escuchó un sonido muy agudo, que haría sangrar los oídos se te expones demasiado tiempo a él.

Tacticus: Creó que llego mi hora de hablar caballeros.

Entonces un Pegaso salió de entre las sombras donde estaba tocando la armónica, era de color blanco, con una chaqueta color carmesí sobre una camisa de seda color blanco, su chaqueta estaba muy adornada con todo tipo de incrustaciones y bordes hermosos, sus ojos eran color negro, su crin y su cola eran color negro y en un costado tenía un sable con una hoja de color azul y un mango de color café.

Tacticus: Si no les molesta caballeros, deseo escuchar lo que las princesa nos dirá (Claro cuando no las necesito las rimas aparecen en cualquier lado ¿no?)

Celestia: muchas gracias comandante en jefe Tacticus, no me sorprende que sea el líder de todas las fuerzas militares de Equestria.

Tacticus: ¿Qué le puedo decir, es algo nato?

Luna: Desearía que usted hubiera podido conocer a Taylor, hubieran sido grandes amigos.

Celestia: Ahora vayamos al grano, ¿Qué haremos en cuanto al reino de los perros?

Tacticus: Estuve estudiando la situación y tenemos muchas cosas en contra, pero si jugamos bien nuestras cartas y sabemos aprovechar nuestras ventajas y desventajas, tenemos una buena posibilidad de salir de esta situación. Miren el mapa – el Pegasodirigió la vista de todos hacia un punto en especial del mapa –este camino es el más rápido para llegar a Canterlot y es el camino que nuestros enemigos tomaran y este será el lugar donde atacaremos – señalo un punto más atrás de donde había señalo anteriormente.

Touché: ¿Por qué ahí no sería mejor atacarlos cuanto antes?

Tacticus: Como dije antes, tendremos que jugar bien nuestras cartas, miré ese lugar es muy extenso ellos nos podrían rodear y nos tendrían atrapados. Pero aquí tendremos una gran ventaja.

Shield: ¿Cuál?

Tacticus: La altura. Si nosotros los esperamos en esta colina, ellos tendrán que subir para atacarnos, estarán cansados y será difícil que nos rodeen. Ahora pondremos a la infantería pesada estará en el frente en tres filas, detrás de ellos estarán los piqueros terrestres dando apoyo con sus picas. Luego estarán los espadachines, por si alguno logra atravesar la barrera ellos e encargaran, luego el resto de las unidades protegerán a los arqueros y a los magos que estarán en lo más alto de la colina disparando contra nuestros enemigos. Y en el cielo estarán nuestros arqueros aéreos y por último lejos del campo de batalla estarán el resto de las tropas aéreas. En cuanto reciban la señal perseguirán a cualquiera que intente huir a trataran de capturar a cualquier oficial enemigo ¿quedo claro?

Los oficiales: Señor, sí señor.

Tacticus: Princesas ustedes estarán con los magos y los arqueros, Shining Armor y la guardia real las estarán defendiendo.

Luna: Correcto.

Luego se quedaron todos allí por un tiempo discutiendo detalles de la batalla.

Celestia: Caballeros, con su permiso debo retirarme hay un asunto de gran urgencia que debo atender.

Los oficiales asintieron y Celestia salió de Canterlot en dirección a los campamentos donde estaban los soldados preparándose para el día siguiente en que se movilizarían. Ella camino a una tienda en especial en donde se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, o por lo menos los que quedaban. Entró en la tienda y las ponis la miraron entonces ellas con cara de preocupación comenzó a hablar.

Celestia: Saben que no es obligación hacer esto.

Applejack: Lo sabemos princesa pero, debemos ir para rescatar a nuestras amigas.

Dash: Si princesa queremos ir y destruir a esos perros.

Fluttershy: Si en… nuestro creó ¿deber?

Pinkie: Si, debemoshacer lo que debemos hacer – dijo la poni rosa que tenía el pelo totalmente liso.

Celestia: Parece que las puedo convencer de lo contrario y Taylor no está aquí para detenerlas de nuevo, así que solo prométanme que se cuidaran y estarán bien.

Applejack: lo prometemos princesa.

Entonces todas las presentes se dedicaron un abrazo muy conmovedor. Al día siguientes los ponis se estaban preparando para ir a la guerra, faltaba poco para que sonaran las trompetas que marcaban el inicio de la marcha.

RainbowDash estaba en los cielos donde brindaría apoyo desde los cielos con la tropa aérea. Pinkie Pie era la encargada de los suministros, Fluttershy se iba a encargar de los heridos y Applejack iba a servir como unidad de apoyo, se mantendría lejos del combate y ayudaría con el transporte de heridos y luchar de ser necesario. Cada una preparo sus cosas y partieron a la guerra. El sol estaba cubierto por una gran nube para tapar los rayos del sol que estaban muy fuertes ese día. Luna no podía entrar en combate directo porque estaba débil por causa del hechizo y teme que no pueda controlar la oscuridad que habitó en su corazón durante mil años, y con él calor de la batalla se libere una vez más y los elementos no ayudarían esta vez, pero si puede dar apoyo mágico. Celestia por su parte si entrar en combate directo y también brindara apoyo a sus súbditos. La caminata fue larga pero por fin llegaron a la colina donde esperarían al ejército de los perros. Entonces unas horas después se comenzó a ver un gran bulto negro a los lejos el cual fue aumentando de tamaño hasta que se pudo diferenciar que era un gigantesco muro de soldados perros, un Pegaso se comenzó a elevar y pudo ver el gigantesco ejercito que se aproximaba. Los ponis tomaron sus lugares la infantería pesada en el frente, los piqueros atrás, espadachinesdespués y por último el ejército auxiliar, los magos, arqueros

Y detrás el campamento.

Celestia y sus mejores oficiales estaban al frente: Great Shield, Touché, Golden Lance, Shining Armor y Tacticus se encontraba en el campamento, el no era bueno en combate.

Celestia: ¿Están listos?

Touché: Desde que tome mi taza de té en la mañana.

Shield: Desviare sus ataques con mi escudo y enterrare mi espada en su vientre.

Lance: Los atravesaré con mi lanza.

Entonces el ejército de los perros se acercó y una figura que se distinguía del resto apareció de entre sus tropas.

Terry: Así que ella es Celestia, rigente de Canterlot.

Celestia: ¿Tú debes ser el humano que dirige todo esto verdad?

Terry: Mi fama me precede. Así es mi nombre es Terry líder del ejército de los perros y pronto su verdugo.

Celestia: Tocaras a mis súbditos solo sobre mi cadáver.

Terry: Esa es la idea.

Ambos ejércitos se prepararon para el choque de espadas, ambos líderes estaban a punto de dar la orden de ataque cuando una gran nube de polvo se levantó cerca del campo de combate, solo se veía una columna de humo no se podía distinguir lo que la provocaba entonces llegó un mensajero y se acercó a Terry.

Mensajero: Señor tengo un mensaje.

Terry: Más vale que sea importante.

Mensajero: Lo es señor, los humanos han arribado.

Terry: ¿llegaron ya?

Mensajero: Si señor arribaron por el mar.

Terry: Eso que importa, ¡hemos ganado! entonces terry alzo la voz – ¡HEMOS GANADO!

Celestia: ¿De qué hablas ni siquiera hemos comenzado a luchar?

Terry: Mi querida Celestia, no será necesario… Mis refuerzos han llegado. Solo mira.

Entonces todos miraron la nube de polvo de la cual surgían Tanques de guerra (si esos tanques con cañones y toda la onda) acercándose a gran velocidad.

Terry: Una nueva era comenzara en Equestria y en todo este mundo y en el mí igual JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

¿Qué pasara ahora, será que los ponis puedan con el poderío bélico de los humanos? ¿Podrá la magia contra el acero? ¿Taylor llegara a tiempo o solo encontrara ruinas? ¿Sea Trixie la única poni que sobreviva a la catástrofe que está por venir? ¿Resurgirá de sus cenizas la ONU? ¿El caonitinio volverá a contaminar la tierra? Eso yo lo sé y ustedes lo sabrán en le próximo capitulo


	9. Capitulo 9

Destellos de esperanza

Por un lado había miles de perros deseosos de venganza y también con delirios de poder liderados por un humano que deseaba ver resurgir a la UNO bajo el estandarte de Anderson, por otro lado estaban un ejército de ponis que querían proteger sus tierras a cualquier precio liderados por una monarca que solo deseaba que todo terminara. Por último entre una nube de polvo unas poderosas máquinas hechas de algún tipo de metal que se veía que era muy resistente, una torreta que poseía tres cañones ubicados horizontalmente cada uno independiente del otro, se movían con lo que parecían pequeñas ruedas que rodaban sobre una más grande y muy alargada que recorría todo el armazón, eran muy rápidos y se estaban acercando.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –dijo la monarca con una cara de miedo, preocupación y duda.

- Le gustan princesa – dijo sarcásticamente Terry, como si lo disfrutara – esas ''cosas'' como usted las llama, son algo que nosotros llamamos Tanques de guerra, esas máquinas están hechas con el único propósito de matar y diezmar ejércitos enteros. Y no se preocupe verá muchos más de ellos entre otras máquinas y armas muy destructivas que experimentara de primera mano.

- Princesa, nosotros nos ofrecemos a ir primero – dijo Shield mientras sacaba su martillo y su gran escudo – mis guerreros podrán con ellos.

- Ja, acaso estas bromeando – habló el humano, que se sentía orgulloso – sus débiles armaduras no son rival para los cañones de esos tanques, quedaran hechas pedazos junto con ustedes.

- No se preocupe comandante – dijo la monarca que miraba en dirección de los tanques que se acercaban cada vez más – podremos con ellos y si no, al menos moriremos con honor.

- Su majestad, será un honor morir a vuestro lado y le aseguró que mis hombres piensan igual.

- Gracias comandante, ahora prepárese para el combate – dijo la monarca mientras se ponía en posición de combate en dirección a los tanques – comandante Great Shield que sus hombres se encarguen de los perros, el comandante Touché y el comandante Golden Lance junto con sus hombres nos encargaremos de esos ''Tanques'' como les llaman. Estoy segura que la magia será más efectiva que los golpes contra ellos.

- Como ordene su majestad.

Y así el ejercito de Equestria se re-organizó de forma tal que los guerreros se encargaran de los perros y los magos y guerreros arcanos se encargaran de los tanques.

- ¿No te dije que eran excelentes? – dijo Terry al mensajero mientras veía a los tanques acercarse.

- Si señor, son todo lo que usted describió, grandes, fuertes, poderosos… solo no más un detalle sin importancia.

- ¿Ah, enserio? Um… no ha de ser importante pero dímelo.

- Es respecto al nombre señor.

- ¿El nombre?

- Si señor, usted dijo que tendrían inscrito al palabra ONU pero estos tienen inscrito al palabra UNO, pero han de ser solo detalles… eh señor ¿está bien? – Terry tenía la cara totalmente pálida.

- (¿podrá ser?) – Pensaba – (¿será posible? No, eso es imposible, este idiota debió haberse equivocado, ¡Si! eso es, es solo un detalle, además ¿Qué harían ellos aquí?) – Poco a poco iba restaurando su compostura y se calmaba.

- Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si no hay problema – puso su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un diamante y lo puso en su ojo derecho – (esto me permitirá ver mejor).

Efectivamente ese diamante se usa para poder ver objetos que están a largas distancias, es como un catalejo de esos que usaban los piratas. Terry comenzó a examinar esos tanques a través de la gema que le daba una excelente vista. En un momento se volvió a poner pálido y luego se recupero dando un gran grito mientras se quitaba la gema de enfrente del ojo y gritaba.

- ¡AL SUELO! – dijo mientras se arrojaba hacia el piso, mientras una columna de humo negro, fuego y polvo se alzaba a pocos metros de donde Terry estaba matando a varios perros que estaban cerca.

Por un instante hubo un momento de silencio e incertidumbre de lo que había ocurrido hace unos pocos instantes. Hasta que fue rota por el sonido ensordecedor del disparo de un cañón seguido de una explosión dentro del ejército de los perros y ambos sonidos se repitieron muchas veces. Celestia y sus soldados solo veían una luz salir del extremo del cañón que estaba en dirección al ejecito enemigo y luego una columna de humo, fuego y polvo alzándose.

- Mi Lady estoy totalmente confundido.

- Yo también comandante Touché, en estos momentos no que pensar.

Mientras los ponis discutían que hacer los perros decidió tomar acción en contra de los Tanques y se abalanzaron contra ellos.

- jajaja, míralos como corren hacia nosotros – hablaba un humano dentro de uno de los tanques.

- ¿En verdad creen que podrán siquiera acercarse?

- Quien sabe tales logren rayar la carrocería.

- Y eso que con algo de suerte.

- eh, tú.

- ¿Qué?

- Sube allá y estate listo con la ametralladora.

- De acuerdo voy para allá.

Se podía ver como desde los tanques surgían humanos por una escotilla tomando unas extrañas pero intimidantes armas que estaban en la punta de la torreta, mientras los tres cañones de cada tanque disparaban en distintos tiempo a distintos objetivos. El ejecito de los perros se acercaba más a los tanques mientras perdían muchos de sus soldados en el camino.

- Ya están lo suficientemente cerca.

- Creó que sí.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas, una invitación? ¡Dispara!

Ahora se podía escuchar un ruido de menor intensidad pero muchos más repetido y se podía ver una pequeña luz que salía de la punta de esas armas. También se veía como decenas y pronto centenas caían de a montones. En cuestión de unos minutos habían perdido la vida miles de soldados perros y sus cuerpos yacían tirados en el piso y con suerte aun estaban completos, solo con algunos agujeros en sus cuerpos. Terry ordeno una retirada inmediata, no la había ordenado antes porque aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver al único ejército capaz de rivalizar con el de la ONU. Miles de perros corrían de regreso a su hogar. Mientras las imponentes máquinas se acercaban a una velocidad moderada en dirección a la princesa Celestia, con los tres cañones apuntando en dirección opuesta y con los humanos que estaban en las ametralladoras con las manos hacia arriba y con una bandera blanca.

- Bien hecho Taylor, lo lograste – dijo a la princesa en voz baja con una sonrisa y mirada de alivio.

- ¡Hermana, hermana! – una figura de una alicornio de color negro como la noche descendía en dirección de su hermana – ¡al parecer el humano lo logró!

- Y justo a tiempo diría yo mí, querida hermana

Uno de los tanques se acercó a las princesas y un humano descendió de esta hasta estar de frente con la princesa. Los ponis estaban asombrados, la mayoría nunca había visto un humano y el que acababan de conocer no les causo una buena primera impresión que digamos. Era bípedo, tenía una máscara (no de gas, mas al estilo de Halo o Metroid) y una armadura (si parecido al estilo de Máster Chief de Halo) tenían un extraña arma entre los brazos que se parecía al de la torreta pero más liviana y menos poderosa, pero igual se veía atemorizante.

- Princesa Celestia y princesa Luna si no me equivoco.

- Así es mi nombre es Celestia regente del astro del día, ella es mi hermana Luna regente del astro nocturno.

- Un placer conocerlas, nos envía elgeneral supremo de las fuerzas militares de la UNO, general Taylor Martínez.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda en combate.

- Fue un gusto, princesa Luna, teníamos órdenes del general Taylor de acabar con cualquier fuerza hostil enemiga.

- Un momento soldado.

- Diga princesa Luna.

- ¿Hay más de ustedes bajo las órdenes del general Taylor?

- Si señora, nosotros teníamos ordenes de acabar con unas legiones de perros que se movilizaban hacia, como era… así Equestria. El resto del ejército está desembarcando en las costas del reino de los perros. Ahora que lo recuerdo el general Taylor necesitaba su presencia en la capital de los perros.

- Pero es un largo camino y muy peligroso.

- Descuide princesa Celestia nosotros las guiaremos y si lo desea puede llevar su ejército.

- Que así sea, Luna diles a mis oficiales que preparen a sus mejores soldados.

- ¿No piensas llevar a todo el ejercito hermana?

- No Luna avanzaríamos muy lento, solo llevaré un pequeño grupo.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Diles que se vayan a sus hogares.

- Hermana ¿estás segura de esto?

- Sí, estoy segura, confió totalmente en Taylor.

- Así sea hermana.

Luna se dirigió a los generales dándoles el mensaje de su hermana, ellos inmediatamente escogieron lo mejor del ejecito. Mientras Celestia, Luna y Cadence conversaban con los soldados.

- Entonces ¿Cómo fue que lograron llegar aquí?- pregunto Cadence

- Es una historia curiosa la verdad princesa Cadence, de repente en el cuartel general de la UNO con sede en Rusia le llegó una llamada del ex-general supremo Taylor, diciendo que necesitaba todas las fuerzas disponibles, que era una emergencia de código negro.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó la joven princesa.

- Es lo más malo. El general Taylor en toda su carrera militar ha usado ese código 4 veces incluyendo esta, la primera fue cuando la general Ester había capturado a una comunidad de cien mil personas y pensaba inyectarlos caonitinio en su forma más impura, la segunda se usó cuando Anderson planeaba un ataque total con 20 misiles llenos de Ántrax Beta en puntos clave de la UNO y la tercera fue cuando tuvimos que asediar una base de investigación y desarrollo, donde estaban intentando controlar a unas criaturas llamadas ''Hijos del caonitinio''. Todas esas batallas fueron de leyenda, cada una tuvo sus retos y fueron luchas sangrientas se necesito de todos los que estuvieran disponibles para los ataques. Así que efectivamente que Taylor anuncie un código negro es algo de qué preocuparse, entonces aún sin saber que pasaba la UNO pasó a todas las tropas posibles bajo las órdenes del ex-general Taylor. En cuestión de unas horas ya había reunido un enorme ejército.

- ¿Pero eso aún no explica cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

- Eso es algo complicado pequeña princesa. Una vez que reunió al gran ejército Taylor dio la orden de subirnos a los barcos de transporte que el ataque iba a ser por mar más específicamente nos necesitaba en medio del océano pacífico. Muchos nos preguntamos ¿Por qué ahí? Pero la respuesta era misma: ''El general sabe lo que hace'' respondían los soldados. Muchos de nosotros peleamos a su lado o al menos bajo sus órdenes y aprendimos a confiar plenamente en él. Una vez que nuestro ejército se subió a los barcos de transporte, pusimos rumbo a las coordenadas dadas por el general y en nuestro caminos nos encontramos con buques de otras naciones, nosotros bajo el símbolo orgulloso de la bandera Rojo, azul y blanco de los Estados Unidos (así es ese pelotón estaba compuesto de gringos) otros bajo el la mirada del sol naciente, otros bajo el símbolo de la hoz y el martillo color amarillo en un fondo rojo entre otros y por supuesto el ejercito bajo la bandera azul y blanco, con el emblema siempre triunfante del escudo, con los cinco volcanes, el arco iris y el gorro frigio, la nación que vio nacer al supremo general, el ejercito de la república de Nicaragua (Se estarán preguntando como un país como el mío llego a ser una súper potencia, eso lo explicare talves en otro capítulo) entre otras naciones. Justo en las coordenadas exactas se encontraba en la punta de un barco de guerra, el supremo general Taylor el cual nos hablo diciendo que emprenderíamos una misión de los importante que podría definir el destino de nuestro planeta y nos dio un gran discurso inspirador, solo para luego caer en las ordenes '' Cualquier tipo de equino es un aliado, los perros son enemigos, protejan a los equinos asesinen a los perros y a cualquiera que trate de ayudarlos, sus oficiales ya tienen órdenes, quemen las casa de nuestros enemigos, no tengan piedad, destruyan todo, saqueen todo, lo que encuentren es suyo, no tomen prisioneros, solo los que tengan algún cargo importante, el resto los quiero muertos'' si no mal recuerdo eso fue lo que él dijo.

- Pero ¿ese no es el Taylor que concia?

- Es probable princesa, princesa… - entonces el soldado sacó unas fichas que él había dado Taylor – la color blanco es Celestia, la color negro es Luna y la color rosa es Cadence – leyó el soldado en voz baja – ah, Celestia. Yo en lo personal conocí al general Taylor y déjeme decirle él puede parecer la persona más agradable de todas. Con la que usted deseara compartir un café en las mañanas con unas donas, charlar y hacer bromas. Pero le diré que cuando se trata de la guerra o aún más cuando se trata del caonitinio o algo relacionado con la ONU, el cambia su actitud de una persona así como él es, a una fría, calculadora, despiadada, sanguinaria y sin remordimientos máquina de guerra. Si eres su enemigo no dudara en asesinarte.

Las princesas guardaron silencio por un momento pensando a cual Taylor encontrarían cuando se reunieran con él.

- Ahora continuando con mi historia, una vez todos reunidos salió del barco unaunicornio azul, la cual con su cuerno apuntó a algún lado. Luego salieron luces de su cuerno y se abrió un vórtice y el barco de Taylor se introdujo dentro de él y todos le seguimos. Acto seguido estábamos en el mar, pero con un cielo diferente, entonces cada oficial comenzó a repartir sus órdenes dadas por Taylor y nos dividimos. Ya cada quien sabía que debía hacer.

Entonces llegó Touché y se acercó a las princesas.

- Mis princesas el escuadrón especial está listo.

El escuadrón estaba conformado por algunso soldados de las guardias diuna y nocturna y algunos soldados de élite, entre ellos los comandantes Touché, Great Shield y Golden Lance y el capitan de la guardia Shining Armor.

- Perfecto – dijo Luna – partiremos de inmediato.

- Que lso pegasos vuelen y los ponis terrestres y unicornios marcharemos

- Disculpe princesa Cadence – interrumpió el soldado – creó que seria más rápido si los que no vuelan se suben a los tanques y así podríamos llegar más rápido.

- Me parece una gran idea – Dijo al monarca del día – comandante Touché ordene a los soldados terrestres que se suban a los tanques.

- Enseguida My lady.

Y así fue los pegasos y las princesas iban por aire, las princesas junto con el comandante Golden Lance volaban bajo cerca de los tanques, y los ponis de tierra estaban sobre los tanques. Los caules encendieron sus motores y el ruido sumado a la vibración del tanque asustó a los ponis que estaban sobre ellos.

- No se preocupen eso es normal – dijo el soldado que estaba fuera del tanque como estaba de artillero – ahor comenzaremso a avanzar.

Mientras los ponis se acomodaban en el armazón del tanque estos comenzarón a avanzar lentamente y en custión de unos segundos comenzarón a subir al velocidad. Mientras los tanques se alejaban támbien lo hacía el ejercito Equestre que bajo las ordenes de el comandante Tacticus, iban a proteger las fronteras por precausión. Habo silencio en el camino lo úncio que se oia era el sonido del ponis murmurando entre ellos y claro el sonido de los motores de los tanques (Que antes que pregunten no tiran C02 ahora son ecológicos, junto con el resto del armamento de guerra) hasta que un pegaso rompió el relativo silencio.

- ¡Perros a la distancia! – griro el pegaso mientras señalaba una colina de al cual bajaban una cantidad considerable de perros con armas.

- ¡Listos mis guerreros! – gritó al joven princesa rosa.

- Princesa nos se preocupe por ellos – dijo una de los artilleros.

- Cierto ustedes pueden encargarse de ellos.

- Nosotros no haremos nada princesa Luna.

- ¿Entonces que hara con ellos? ¿los dejará libres por ahí? – dijo desconsertada la princesa de la noche.

- Acaso no escucha ese sonido – entonces los tanques apagarón sus motores y cada uno de los presentes pudo coemnzar a escuhar un sonido muy peculiar.

- Son- ¿pisadas? - dijo uno de los soldados ponis.

- Pero… se escuchan distintas – agregó otro soldado.

- Solo esperen – dijo el artillero

De repente detrás de la colina como persiguiendo a los perros apareció una figura desconocida por los ponis.

- ¿Qué es ese montruo? – dijo uno de los pegasos.

- Ese ''monstruó'' se llama Supresor MK-7.

El gigantes mostruó de metal caminaba en dirección hacia los perros que corrian desesperados bajando la colina. Hasta que primero se observarón muchos destellos salir de las ametralladoras que estaban en los brazos, luego un Sonido ensordecedor que se escuhó repetidas veces, muchas veces, luego como por arte de magía todos los soldados de los perros cayerón al suelo inmoviles mientras el supresor MK-7 levantó su ametralladora derecha y al comenzo a agitar en el aire de un lado a otro en dirección del pequeño escuadrón. Los artilleros respondierón de forma parecida con sus manos, entonces el supresor MK-7 comenzó a caminar a otro lado en busca de más objetivos.

- Debemos continuar si queremso llegar al punto de encuentro en la capital.

Las princesa solo asintierón con al cabeza, tratandose de recuperar del impacto de ver tal objeto segar la vida de tantos soldados en tan poco tiempo. El recorrido fue tranquilo lo caul extraño a los ponis ya que estaban dentro de territorio enemigo ya debía ser hora de que algún escuadrón o algo los atacara. En el trayecto se encontrarón más humanos y más de sus armas y por supuesto más cuerpos de perros tirados en el piso o siendo quemados, pero solo en pequeños grupos.

- Creáme que seria mucho peor si el caonitinio cayera en manos de la ONU – dijo uno de los artilleros – todos los que estamos aquí sabemos de los que son capaces los sentimientos negativos entre ellos la venganza y la avaricia. Esos son los que mejor definen a la ONU, por eso la idea de que alguien traté de aniquilar a otro por un acontecimiento que paso hace más de mil años, y hacerlo támbien por los deseos de poseer más tierras, cosas y poder, simplemente nos hace recordar a la ONU y todo lo que le hizo al planeta y a la humanidad.

- ¿Pero como saben?

- El general nos explicó un poco de lo que ocurrió – dijo interrumpiendo a Luna.

Luego fue mas silencio y cada soldado de cada raza estaba pensativo, en el camino se les unierón unos tanques más eran cinco, pero estos eran diferentes tenian un armazón y unas orugas como cualquier otro, per en vez de una torreta normal, tenian en la parte trasera tres contenedores dos a los lados y uno arriba, y en la parte delantera tenia una base de forma rectangular, sobre esta una base circular que al parecer se podía mover de lado a lado en 360 grados y sobre esta base circular se alzaba orgulloso un cañon especial que apuntaba hacia adelante. Uno de los tanques se acercó uno de los tanques donde estaban los ponis, entonces salió de la escotilla que estaba ubicada detrás del cañón un humano que comenzó a hablar con el artillero.

- ¿Cómo vamos compañero? – dijo el humano que estaba en uno de los extraños tanques, sin detener su tanque

- Perfecto hermano – repondió el artillero sin detener su tanque

- ¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?

- ¡Terminarón tán pápido con su misión!

- Si, esto es mucho más fácil que el asalto en Costa de Marfil.

- ¡Participaste en ese asalto! Que casualidad ¡Yo támbien!

- Recuerdas cuando salierón esos rebeldes de su escondite.

- ¿A cuáles? ¿Los que incinero un tanque dragón? ¿o los que se metierón en el edificio que derrumbamos?

- Disculpen – dijo la princesa Luna – siento interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos y por qué nos acompañan?

- Cierto – y se golpeó la cabeza – olvide mis modales, teniente McKlein, división de tanques dragón.

- ¿Taques dragón? – dijo confundida la princesa.

- No importa de momento, pero pensé que cualquier ayuda sería bienvenido.

- Y lo es – dijo Celestia – una ayuda nunca esta demás y más aun en terreno hostil.

- Gracias – dijo el teniente – ¿a todo esto a donde vámos?

- A ver – el artillero sacó un mapa. De donde no se usen la imaginación – Aquí dice que hay que ir por una ciudad llamada Garrisón.

- Pero esa es una fortaleza – respondió Great Shield que iba en el mismo tanque que el artillero.

- Pero es la manera más rápida de llegar a la capital.

- Pincesas eso es demasiado peligroso.

- Lo dudo – respondió el teniente McKlein – un escuadrón de bombarderos ya se encargo de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué clase de bombarderos? – dijo Shield.

- Unos A-30, unos B-75, unos Stuka-R4 y unos MIG con misiles aire-tierra incendiarios, pero como confió que no sabras de lo que te estoy hablando – dijo mientras Shield se rascaba la cabeza – solo te diré que antes era una ciudad ahora deben de ser menos que ruinas.

Los ponis y las princesas se mirarón los unos a los otros preguntandose que podrían haber sido esas cosas y que paso con la fortaleza. Al seguir su larga jornada pudierón distinguir humo que salia en la dirección a donde se dirigian el escuadrón. Era tanto humo que parecia que se estaba incendieando el bosque everfree. Cuando avaznarón aún más pudierón distinguir unas edificaciones totalemnte calcinadas, las rocas estaban negras por el fuego, había fuego en casi toda la ciudad, tal como McKlein dijo unas ruinas.

- Señor – dijo un soldado de la guardia diurna que estaba en el mismo tanque que Shining Armor – estas ruinas no aparecen en el mapa – dijo mirando un mapa.

- Disculpe – dijo el artillero que estaba en ese tanque, que habló antes de que Shinig Armor pudiera decir algo – pero si estan en el mapa. Observe – entocnes señalo un punto en el mapa.

- ¿Pero ese lugar no es?

- Exacto, lo que llaman runias antes era conocida como al fortaleza de Garrisón.

Todos los que escucharón el comentario pusiera una cara de horror al ver como había sido reducida aquella fortaleza a una mezcla de oyin y fuego.

- Será mejor que los pegasos bajen – dijo Luna – puede ser que queden algunos y pongan una emboscada.

- Es cierto hermana y nosotras támbien deberiamos – repondió Celestia – de aquí hasta que salgamos de la ciudad iremos trotando.

- Y que unos pegasos vigilen desde el cielo por si acaso.

Celestia hizo una señal y las mayor parte de los pegasos bajo a tierra y unos cinco alzarón vuelo y buscarón posibles amenzas dentró de las ruinas. El escuadrón se comenzo a adentrar en al ciudad por el camino principal que al atravesaba, había edificios a los dos lados y cada uno podía albergar a una amenza excepto lso que estaban completamente ardiendo en fuego, todos muy cautelosos, incluso los ponis terrestres e habían bajado de los tanques para estar listos para algun combate. Cada cañón de cada tanque apuntaba a un lugar distinto solo por si acaso. Ya a la mitad del trayecto un pegaso bajo a donde estaban las princesas.

- Mis princesas, hemos avistado un grupo de perros armados guareserse en unas casas no muy lejos de aquí.

- Mis soldados acorazados y yo iremso a encargarnos de ellos – dijo Great Shield.

- No será necesario comandante – dijo McKlein – mis tanques se encargarán de esas molestias.

Touché bufó – sus tanques son buenos en campo abierto y con un gran número de enemigos, pero aquí donde se puden ocultar y emboscarlos, no son tan efectivos.

- Eso creé.

- Si eso creó.

- Será mejor poner a prueba su teroría.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo y mis cinco tanques iremos hacia donde estan los perros y ustedes nos acompañaran para protejernos. Y si no necesitamso su ayuda yo ganó, y si es encesario que nos defiendan usted gana.

- Es un trató.

- Excelente vámos.

Entonces el grupo partió, eran los cinco tanques de McKlein, ocho soldados acorazados incluyendo a su camandante colocados dos en el frente, dos en la retaguardia y dos en cada lado, doce soldados arcanos incluyendo a su comandante ubicados alrededor de los tanques y el pegaso que lso dirgía.

- Es ahí – el pegaso señalo unas casa que estaban por ahí – pero no se en cuales se escondierón.

- Entonces al dividiremos – habló Toché – debemos dividirlas de tal manera que cada uno fuera bien protegido y además, ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde van? – dijo Touchpé meintras los tanques avanzaban en dirección a las casa.

Cada tanque se detuvo en direcciones diferentes rodeando las casa, mientras Touché corriá detrás del tanque donde estaba el teniente McKlein. Cuando el tanque de McKlein de dtuvo Touché se puso al fente del tanque.

- ¡Les dije que esperaran!

Entonces sintió algo extraño en su sombrero y se lo quitó y al pudo observar que su pluma se estaba quemando, entonces volvió a ver hacia arriba y pudo observar una columna de fuego de color morado mezclado con azul y anaranjado, justo sobre él y de inmediato se aparto y pudo observar mejor como del cañón de esos tanques salia fuego procando uan columna de fuego de más de 50 metros de largo y támbien observaba como al base circular rotaban en ángulos de 120 grados de un lado a otro lanzando fuego e incendiando asl casa y observó como de una de las casas saliá un perros incendiandose mientras trataba de correr, comenzó a rodar en el piso hasta que logró apagar las llamas. Entonces uno de los tanques dejó de disaprar se dirigió donde estaba el soldado que estaba recostado en el piso mientras trataba de recuperarse de sus quemaduras y el soldado al ver esto se trató de levantar y huir pero del cañón del tanque salió una columan de fuego que lo envolvio y entonces el soldado cayó y solo quedo algo parecido a una fogata que pronto desapareció solo dejando una armadura al rojo vivo. Touché trató de recuperarse de la imagen y se apartó por un momento.

Solo como un dato para que un lanza-llamas lance fuego s ele deben agragar dons componentes que creó que son Nitrógeno o tal ves hidrógeno y oxígeno y así conseguimos una llama como als que conocemso, pero a estos lanza-llamas que tenian estos tanques se les agrega una sustancia llamada Napalm Negro, que lo vuelve más caliente y alarga la columna que sale del cañon.

Cuando terminarón de girar las bases circulares y los cañones dejarón de exalar fuego, salió uno de los operarios de uno de los tanques dragón.

- Señor, creó que es todo – dijo el operario.

- Es cierto soldado – dijo McKlein – solo que fueras un dragón podrías ahber resistido eso. Creó que es mejor irnos ¿no cree comandante Great Shield?

- Si eso creó – dijo mientras miraba las casa incendiadas por ese peculiar fuego – Touché hora de irnos.

Entonces el unicornio salió de donde estaba y se unió al grupo que fuerón en dirección donde estaba el resto del escuadrón.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la misión teniente McKlein? – dijo uno de los artilleros

- Perfecta, es imposible que haya quedado algo con vida en ese lugar.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya sabes como se pone el general si llegamos tarde.

- Cierto. Princesas debemos irnos ya.

- Por supuesto teniente – dijo Celestia – vámos mis súbditos hay que irnos.

Entonces cada poni se subió a su respectivo tanque y emprendierón al marcha una vez más. Pero Touché manetnía la cabeza baja y pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Despues de mucho trayecto por fin llegarón a la capital, esta estaba aunque en mejores condiciones que la fortaleza de Garrisón, estaba bastante destruida. Se podían ver supresores MK-7 caminado entre sus calles, objetos voladores que podrían hacerle frente a Rainbow Dash, miles de soldados portando el emblema de la UNO, entonces comenzarón a avanzar por las calles de la ciudad y podían ver estandartes de la UNO, y soldados entonando un himno de victoria, algunso uniformes eran diferentes que otros pero todos bajo un mismo emblema. Por fin llegarón al palacio los pegasos desendierón y los ponis bajarón de los tanques, nadie tenía ni idea de lo que se iban a enontrar dentro del palacio rodeado de soldados de la UNO, tanques de la UNO, armas de la UNO, y otras cosas de la UNO.


	10. Capitulo 10

¡ARDAN EN FUEGO!

Dos perros estaban vigilando una playa desde una caseta en busca de cualquier amenaza.

- ¿por qué nos mandaron? – pregunto uno.

- Para buscar alguna amenaza – respondió el otro.

- Por favor, que clase de amenaza vendrá por mar ¿los ponis? Ja, no lo creó.

- Solo cállate y cumple tus órdenes, ve a vigilar. Es tu turno.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver más agua?

- Si, ve a ver más agua, pero ve.

- Está bien solo para que te calles.

El soldado salió de la caseta tomó un cristal y se lo puso en frente de su ojo lo cual le dio una mejor visión.

- Qué sorpresa – dijo con voz sarcástica – hay mucha agua – entonces comenzó a acercarse a unas sombras que se podían ver muy a lo largo que la vista normal no los vería - ¡Hey John! – gritó a su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ven a ver esto!

- Si es una broma te voy a golpear.

- No es una broma ven a ver.

Entonces su compañero se levantó le arrebato el cristal de la mano y concentro su vista en las extrañas sombras.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – dijo el que no tenía el cristal.

- No tengo idea – dijo mientras trataba de ver mejor.

El otro se comenzó a asustar - ¿Crees que sean los ponis? – dijo con algo de miedo.

- No lo sé. ¡Espera! – dijo repentinamente.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Tienen una bandera y dice… ¿UNO?

- UNO, UNO, ¿no serán los humanos?

- Deben de ser.

- ¡Por fin llegaron!

- Al fin podremos comenzar nuestra conquista – en cada palabra se les podía notar si entusiasmo.

- Avisa al rey que los humanos han arribado.

- Así lo haré – dijo muy emocionado tratando de buscar en la caseta una piedra especial - ¿Dónde está, donde esta, donde esta?... aja, bingo aquí está – tomó al roca y recito unas palabras lo cual hizo que la roca emitiera un brillo color verde y comenzó a hablar.

Dentro de un edificio donde había muchas rocas parecidas a la del vigilante de la costa, cada una atendida por un soldado que reunía toda la información y este mismo mandaba mensajeros a diferentes puntos del reino, al parecer ese era el lugar donde llegaban todos los informes de inteligencia. Entonces una de las rocas comenzó a brillar y el soldado se apresuro a coger al roca y está se encendió de un color verde y comenzaron a salir sonidos de esta.

– aquí el puesto de vigilancia marítima 104, hemos avistado unas naves en el horizonte. Parece que son los humanos

El guardia se sorprendió y hablo a la roca - Puesto de vigilancia marítimo repitan la última transmisión.

- Repito los humanos han llegado, los humanos han llegado, avisen al rey.

Sin decir más el soldado puso la roca donde estaba y se apresuro a tomar una roca que estaba en un lugar muy especial del cuarto donde estaban el resto de las rocas. Esta roca conectaba directamente con una roca que tenía el rey.

(Por si surge alguna duda, estas rocas se llaman ''Rocas del eco'' y no se maten buscando en google, yo les puse ese nombre, es posible que ya existan unas rocas con ese nombre pero ese es el que les quise poner. Así funcionan: estas son rocas especiales que se encuentran en las cuevas más oscuras donde no llega ningún sonido, estas se extraen y se encantan con magia una vez que se llena de magia esta toma un color verde, entonces se pone otra roca del eco al lado de esta sin encantar, entonces se golpea con una vara de metal la piedra encantada esta lanza un eco que es reproducido por la otra roca y esta también toma un color verde. Entonces si un sonido es captado por la roca encantada este es reproducido por la roca que encanto y viceversa. Pero para esto una de las dos rocas debe de estar encantada y para encantarla no se necesita magia (porque está llena de magia) solo es necesario liberar la magia que tiene almacenada a través de unas palabras arcanas. Espero no haberlos confundidos y dudas me las dicen para ver que invento para poder responderlas)

Dentro del palacio real, el rey estaba viendo planes de batalla con algunos de sus oficiales.

- Entonces el ejército comandado por Terry irá por acá hasta Canterlot, yo por mi parte atacara las ciudades de Moscolt y Stalliongrado al noreste.

- Excelente comandante – dijo el rey – Equestria será nuestra en poco tiempo – Entonces entró un soldado.

- Señor, lo necesitan en la roca.

El rey bufó - ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar?

- Señor, son los humanos, están aquí y vienen por mar.

Entonces hubo un pequeño escándalo entre los oficiales hasta que el rey los hizo callar con un movimiento de su pata.

- Así que los humanos acaban de llegar pero ¿no deberían salir del portal que estamos tratando de abrir?

- No le se señor – respondió el soldado – solo me informaron que venían por la playa del norte.

- No ha de ser importante ese detalle. Dígame soldado ¿tenemos imagen de esa playa?

- Si señor la verdad sí.

- Excelente. Por favor proceda.

El soldado salió por la puerta y regresó con una roca igual a una roca del eco que aún no está activada y al puso en el centro de la habitación. Los oficiales estaban de pie mientras el rey llamó a su esposa y sus dos hijos adolecentes para que presenciaran la llegada de sus aliados. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos la familia real tomó asiento, los reyes en los tronos y los príncipes en los tronos al lado del trono de los reyes y los oficiales mantenían una postura firme de pie. El soldado se dirigió a la piedra y recito unas palabras y esta tomó una color morado y una luz hacia arriba y está luz formó una imagen de la playa y de las naves acercándose.

(Estas piedras son las mismas que las piedras del eco, pero estas tienen dentro una magia más poderosa y lógicamente más difícil de invocar por lo que hay pocas, pero la misma función una roca de un lado capta los rayos de luz y los transmite a la otra, y también transmite el sonido)

Dentro de lo que parecía una pantalla 3D, se podía observar a los lejos unas embarcaciones que se acercaban a la playa y algunos soldados perros que los esperaban en la costa con una bienvenida. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un sonido estridente, y luego de ese sonido inicial se podía escuchar el sonido de un objeto cayendo, cada soldado en la playa estaba confundido y miraba a todos lados para conocer la fuente del sonido. Entonces se pudo escuchar un sonido aún más fuerte y cercano seguido de una columna de fuego que se alzaba dejando un cráter en la playa, cada soldado estaba confundido y asustado y al escuchar el sonido de otro disparo comenzaron a correr, cada vez los sonidos de disparos se escuchaban más seguidos y las explosiones estaban dejando al playa llena de agujeros y la familia real y los oficiales no podían haber otra cosa que preguntarse qué pasaba. Mientras en la playa seguían constantes los disparos, hasta que en un momento los disparos cesaron y pudieron observar unas embarcaciones que se dirigían a la playa y se detuvieron en el límite de esta justo donde empieza el mar. Entonces de la parte delantera de las embarcaciones comenzó a bajar y dejo ver su contenido eran humanos pero tenían unas armaduras extrañas y armas aún más extrañas. Un perro al ver que eran humanos se alegro y quiso saludarlos a lo que un humano respondió apuntando con su arma y propinándole un disparo justo en la sien, no era de extrañarse que los oficiales en el palacio hicieran un escándalo ante lo ocurrido, mientras cientos de humanos desembarcaban en sus costas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, no que eran nuestros aliados?

- ¿Acaso no saben quién es el enemigo?

- ¿será que desean invadirnos a nosotros?

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó el rey. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto.

- Si señor la hay – dijo uno de los oficiales lo que provocó que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él.

- Entonces habla dinos tu teoría.

- Señor tenemos entendido que los soldados de Terry vendrían por la puerta ¿cierto?

- Cierto – respondió el rey.

- Pero estos humanos llegaron por mar, y también nos atacaron aunque Terry naso había dicho que no nos harían daño.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que quiero decir señor es que tales estos humanos no sean aliados de Terry sino todo lo contrario estos humanos son enemigos de Terry – entonces todos los oficiales incluyendo al rey se quedaron asombrados y pensativos –y si nosotros somos amigos de Terry somos enemigos de estos humanos.

El rey tragó saliva, sabía por los relatos de Terry que los humanos eran excelentes guerreros - ¿Pero está seguro de eso? – dijo con miedo.

- Estoy tan seguro que le juro que si llama al capataz del portal este le dirá que el portal aún no está abierto.

Entonces el rey tomó con duda una roca que tenía en su armadura recito unas palabras y esta tomo un color verde.

- ¿Ca…capataz? – dijo el rey con algo de nervio

- Si señor ¿Qué desea?

- ¿Dígame el portal ya está abierto?

- No señor – está respuesta les dejo al piel pálida a todos los que estaban en la habitación – estos unicornios aún se resisten a usar su magia, el portal tales esté listo en tres días mi señor.

- Excelente soldado, siga así.

- Lo haré señor.

Entonces al rey se le cayó al roca y no se movía para nada parecía una estatua.

- ¿Señor – dijo uno de los ofíciales – ordenes?

- Defiendan el reino – dijo el rey sin poder moverse aún.

- Si señor – dijeron todos los oficiales y se retiraron.

- ¿Cariño? – dijo la esposa de Kessel.

- Necesito estar a solas, por favor.

Su esposa e hijos bajaron la cabeza y se retiraron dejando solo al rey sentado en su trono. Mientras en otras playas de reino de los perros estaban desembarcando más humanos listos para cumplir sus órdenes y uno en especial estaba saliendo de un barco de transporte acompañado de un unicornio color azul.

- ¡Es incrrreible! – dijo la unicornio.

- ¿Que cosa? – dijo Taylor.

- ¡Mirrra todo esto, todos estos soldados y arrrmas!

- Lo sé, pero no es momento para admirar, es momento de luchar. Trixie manda un equipo que vayan a traer a las princesas las necesito en la capital.

- Perrro…

- Se lo que digo y trata de mantenerte a salvo. No te alejes mucho de mí. Y no preocupes mis soldados ya saben que deben obedecer tus órdenes o se las verán con migo.

- Bien así lo harrre.

- Excelente.

En todo el reino tropas de la UNO avanzaban sin resistencia alguna a sus objetivos. En una ciudad no muy lejos de la costa se estaban preparando para recibir a sus ''aliados'' con una pequeña celebración y lo que pudieron ver acercándose a su ciudad no eran humanos sino unos instrumentos voladores de gran tamaño y se acercaban rápido, en cuestión de segundos estaban sobre la ciudad abrieron unas compuertas que estaban debajo de sus fuselajes y dejaron caer sus bombas sobre los desprevenidos ciudadanos, cada explosión desataba un infierno en la ciudad y una vez que sobrevolaron toda la ciudad dieron media vuelta y regresaron a terminar el trabajo bombardeando las zonas que estaban relativamente bien. Apenas los bombarderos se alejaron llegó la infantería en misión de búsqueda y destrucción. Durante su recorrido uno de los ciudadanos tomó el pie de uno de los soldados buscando ayuda y lo ayudaron con gusto…. A morir (esa frase me lo robe del narrador de mil formas de morir) con un dispararon justo en la cabeza.

En otra ciudad, era un día cualquiera hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar y buscando el origen del ruido los ciudadanos pudieron ver los lejos unos 5 supresores MK-7 y 8 exterminadores Yuri-SG9 y un batallón de tanques. Al no saber lo que eran los soldados corrieron a los muros listos para defender su ciudad, pero en un instante los muros desaparecieron en un estallido de fuego causados por los misiles de los Supresores que comenzaron a usar sus ametralladoras contra la ciudad y los Exterminadores Yuri-SG9 usaron sus poderosos láseres para destruir la ciudad y los tanques se acercaban rápidamente disparando con sus enormes cañones. En cuestión de minutos había reducido la ciudad a cenizas pero todavía algunos soldados no se daban por vencidos y hacían emboscadas y se escondían dentro de los edificios. En una de las emboscadas lograron entrar dentro de un tanque y matar a sus ocupantes, pero la gloria no les duro mucho porque un Supresor aplasto con su pie el tanque donde estaban los perros y a causa de este ataque llamarón a los tanques dragón que incendiaran todas las edificaciones y a cada ciudadano para evitar más ataques.

Ya en la capital, lo que antes era un imponente muro ahora tenía un gigantesco agujero provocado por el disparo del cañón de anti-materia de un exterminador Yuri, lo que permitía el paso de la infantería, tanques, tanques dragón, etc. eso sin contar los aviones caza con misiles aire-tierra incendiarios, cada vez que se reunía un buen grupo de perros en algún lugar los aviones disparaban uno de sus misiles y luego no quedaba nada, los soldados perros no eran rivales para los soldados humanos y menos para los soldados Goliats, las armas humanas eran demasiado poderosas y hacían casi imposible lograr matar a un humano. La infantería entraba a las casa y buscaban a cualquier sobreviviente para tomarlo como prisionero o para exterminarlo y también saqueaban todo lo que podían oro, joyas, púrpura, telas finas, ropas, cualquier cosa que pareciera de valor. Y mientras la infantería revisaba casas los tanques se encargaban de despejar las calles sus poderosos cañones podían destruir un edifico por completo, solo unos pocos edificios quedaban en pie que eran registrados por la infantería.

En un callejón en las calles de la capital, dos soldados humanos estaban persiguiendo a un fugitivo que los había logrado eludir, las órdenes eran del mismo Taylor lo quería muerto pasara lo que pasara. Este personaje corre como loco tratando de quitarse de encima a los soldados que lo persiguen mientras estos disparan constantemente para intentar matarlo. El fugitivo entra en una angosta calle y logra perder a sus perseguidores, entonces camina lentamente hasta encontrarse con un tanque dragón el cual no duda en tratar de quemarlo, lo cual falla porque el fugitivo salta a un lado y en su desesperación por escapar entra en una torre que se estaba incendiando.

- Jamás me buscaran aquí – se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez que llegó arriba aún había fuego pero se sentía a salvo.

- Aquí estaré bien y esperare a que se vayan.

- Si crees que me iré sin a verte exterminado primero aún no me conoces bien – entonces el fugitivo miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una figura que aterraría a cualquiera – como ex-soldado de la UNO pensé que me conocerías mejor.

Terry estaba temblando ahí estaba él, el general supremo Taylor el mismo que había asesinado a su héroe que lo había dejado calvo, el mismo que acabo con ejércitos de la UNO, el mismo que evito los sueños de Anderson. Ahí estaba sentado en una silla con su traje negro y su máscara de gas, tenía las piernas cruzadas y tenía las manos juntas en frente de él. Entonces el general se levanto y habló.

- Así que tu eres la alimaña que anda haciendo guerras ¿no es así?

- Y tú eres el imbécil que acabo con la vida de nuestro señor – dijo con rabia mientras ambos caminaban en círculos sin quitar la vista de los ojos del otro.

- Tú sabes que se lo merecía, además eso es el pasado, tu eres el futuro ahora, lástima que no tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

- Claro que tendré tiempo, soy un gran estratega, estudie todas las reglas del combate, planeo todo, estoy listo para todo.

- Ah, pero no para esto ¿verdad?

- Yo hubiera sido un gran general, pero tú tenías que dirigir el ejército ese día, ese fatídico día en Italia.

- ¿Te refieres al día que la ONU trató de destruir el Catalizador de Psi que estaba en la torre de pizza?

- Si ese mismo día yo estaba a cargo de comandar el ejército y por tu culpa quede ridiculizado ante mí señor – dijo poniéndose cada vez más enojado

- ¿Y qué creías que haría que te dejaría destruir la torre de pizza así como así?

- Lo tenía todo planeado, todo era perfecto.

- Pero no contaste con yo llegaría con un escuadrón de bombarderos y artillería.

- ¿Y quién iba pensar eso? ¿Quién se imaginaria que el general supremo llegaría a salvar el día? Dime ¿Quién?

- Te diré quién – dijo Taylor con un tono más alto – un comandante que se prepara para todo, que pone a sus tropas por su ego o su gloria, aquel comandante que solo busca que cada soldado bajo su mando regrese con su familia y con sus hermanos de armas. Y más aún se lo esperaría aquel que espera lo inesperado, dices ser un gran estratega pero lo único que veo es a un joven que jugaba Age of Empires, y que tomó un curso por correo de tres semanas de cómo ser un general se puso un uniforme y comenzó a dirigir a un escuadrón hacia su muerte.

- ¡TÉ MATARE! – entonces Terry sacó un cuchillo y se preparaba para atacar.

- ¡Mira como te contradices! Dices saber todo del arte de la guerra y olvidaste que nunca debes atacar con cólera sino que pensar, calcular y hacer una estrategia esa fue una de las dos razones por la que fallaste en esa misión.

- ¡MUERE! – Y Terry se abalanzo lo más rápido que pudo, entonces piso el centro de la circunferencia que habían estado haciendo mientras caminaban y el piso se rompió y Terry calló cinco pisos hasta una columna de llamas.

Taylor entonces se acercó al agujero que hizo Terry al destruir el piso y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera lenta.

- Esa fue la segunda razón no supiste ver el terreno – dijo Taylor con una voz baja – el camino donde dirigiste a tus tropas estaba colapsando, pero como querías llegar lo más pronto posible a Italia corriste y el peso de tus tropas sumado a los estallidos de las artillerías hizo que la tierra colapsara y perdiste un 30% de tus tropas, el otro 70% lo perdiste al tratar de buscar venganza contra mí lo que termino mal para tus tropas.

Entonces Taylor comenzó a bajar las escaleras y salió de la torre entonces hizo una señal a un tanque dragón que estaba por ahí y este deja salir una llamarada hacia la torre quemándola y derrumbándola por completo. Taylor comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad donde podía ver a sus soldados entrando en cada casa en pasando en cada calle y ver algunos prisioneros y por supuesto muchos cuerpos de perros tirados por doquier. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio donde los recibieron los soldados de la UNO con un saludo al cual Taylor respondió.

- ¿Y Trixie?

- Con la comandante Rebeca dentro de palacio.

- Excelente.

Taylor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde había muchos soldados de la UNO, y todos los oficiales del reino de los perros incluyendo a la familia real e incluso al rey, todos tomados

Como prisioneros. Taylor los miró y camino y sentó en el trono y esperó la llegada de las princesas.


	11. Capitulo 11

¡ARDAN EN FUEGO!

Dos perros estaban vigilando una playa desde una caseta en busca de cualquier amenaza.

- ¿por qué nos mandaron? – pregunto uno.

- Para buscar alguna amenaza – respondió el otro.

- Por favor, que clase de amenaza vendrá por mar ¿los ponis? Ja, no lo creó.

- Solo cállate y cumple tus órdenes, ve a vigilar. Es tu turno.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver más agua?

- Si, ve a ver más agua, pero ve.

- Está bien solo para que te calles.

El soldado salió de la caseta tomó un cristal y se lo puso en frente de su ojo lo cual le dio una mejor visión.

- Qué sorpresa – dijo con voz sarcástica – hay mucha agua – entonces comenzó a acercarse a unas sombras que se podían ver muy a lo largo que la vista normal no los vería - ¡Hey John! – gritó a su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ven a ver esto!

- Si es una broma te voy a golpear.

- No es una broma ven a ver.

Entonces su compañero se levantó le arrebato el cristal de la mano y concentro su vista en las extrañas sombras.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – dijo el que no tenía el cristal.

- No tengo idea – dijo mientras trataba de ver mejor.

El otro se comenzó a asustar - ¿Crees que sean los ponis? – dijo con algo de miedo.

- No lo sé. ¡Espera! – dijo repentinamente.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Tienen una bandera y dice… ¿UNO?

- UNO, UNO, ¿no serán los humanos?

- Deben de ser.

- ¡Por fin llegaron!

- Al fin podremos comenzar nuestra conquista – en cada palabra se les podía notar si entusiasmo.

- Avisa al rey que los humanos han arribado.

- Así lo haré – dijo muy emocionado tratando de buscar en la caseta una piedra especial - ¿Dónde está, donde esta, donde esta?... aja, bingo aquí está – tomó al roca y recito unas palabras lo cual hizo que la roca emitiera un brillo color verde y comenzó a hablar.

Dentro de un edificio donde había muchas rocas parecidas a la del vigilante de la costa, cada una atendida por un soldado que reunía toda la información y este mismo mandaba mensajeros a diferentes puntos del reino, al parecer ese era el lugar donde llegaban todos los informes de inteligencia. Entonces una de las rocas comenzó a brillar y el soldado se apresuro a coger al roca y está se encendió de un color verde y comenzaron a salir sonidos de esta.

– aquí el puesto de vigilancia marítima 104, hemos avistado unas naves en el horizonte. Parece que son los humanos

El guardia se sorprendió y hablo a la roca - Puesto de vigilancia marítimo repitan la última transmisión.

- Repito los humanos han llegado, los humanos han llegado, avisen al rey.

Sin decir más el soldado puso la roca donde estaba y se apresuro a tomar una roca que estaba en un lugar muy especial del cuarto donde estaban el resto de las rocas. Esta roca conectaba directamente con una roca que tenía el rey.

(Por si surge alguna duda, estas rocas se llaman ''Rocas del eco'' y no se maten buscando en google, yo les puse ese nombre, es posible que ya existan unas rocas con ese nombre pero ese es el que les quise poner. Así funcionan: estas son rocas especiales que se encuentran en las cuevas más oscuras donde no llega ningún sonido, estas se extraen y se encantan con magia una vez que se llena de magia esta toma un color verde, entonces se pone otra roca del eco al lado de esta sin encantar, entonces se golpea con una vara de metal la piedra encantada esta lanza un eco que es reproducido por la otra roca y esta también toma un color verde. Entonces si un sonido es captado por la roca encantada este es reproducido por la roca que encanto y viceversa. Pero para esto una de las dos rocas debe de estar encantada y para encantarla no se necesita magia (porque está llena de magia) solo es necesario liberar la magia que tiene almacenada a través de unas palabras arcanas. Espero no haberlos confundidos y dudas me las dicen para ver que invento para poder responderlas)

Dentro del palacio real, el rey estaba viendo planes de batalla con algunos de sus oficiales.

- Entonces el ejército comandado por Terry irá por acá hasta Canterlot, yo por mi parte atacara las ciudades de Moscolt y Stalliongrado al noreste.

- Excelente comandante – dijo el rey – Equestria será nuestra en poco tiempo – Entonces entró un soldado.

- Señor, lo necesitan en la roca.

El rey bufó - ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar?

- Señor, son los humanos, están aquí y vienen por mar.

Entonces hubo un pequeño escándalo entre los oficiales hasta que el rey los hizo callar con un movimiento de su pata.

- Así que los humanos acaban de llegar pero ¿no deberían salir del portal que estamos tratando de abrir?

- No le se señor – respondió el soldado – solo me informaron que venían por la playa del norte.

- No ha de ser importante ese detalle. Dígame soldado ¿tenemos imagen de esa playa?

- Si señor la verdad sí.

- Excelente. Por favor proceda.

El soldado salió por la puerta y regresó con una roca igual a una roca del eco que aún no está activada y al puso en el centro de la habitación. Los oficiales estaban de pie mientras el rey llamó a su esposa y sus dos hijos adolecentes para que presenciaran la llegada de sus aliados. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos la familia real tomó asiento, los reyes en los tronos y los príncipes en los tronos al lado del trono de los reyes y los oficiales mantenían una postura firme de pie. El soldado se dirigió a la piedra y recito unas palabras y esta tomó una color morado y una luz hacia arriba y está luz formó una imagen de la playa y de las naves acercándose.

(Estas piedras son las mismas que las piedras del eco, pero estas tienen dentro una magia más poderosa y lógicamente más difícil de invocar por lo que hay pocas, pero la misma función una roca de un lado capta los rayos de luz y los transmite a la otra, y también transmite el sonido)

Dentro de lo que parecía una pantalla 3D, se podía observar a los lejos unas embarcaciones que se acercaban a la playa y algunos soldados perros que los esperaban en la costa con una bienvenida. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un sonido estridente, y luego de ese sonido inicial se podía escuchar el sonido de un objeto cayendo, cada soldado en la playa estaba confundido y miraba a todos lados para conocer la fuente del sonido. Entonces se pudo escuchar un sonido aún más fuerte y cercano seguido de una columna de fuego que se alzaba dejando un cráter en la playa, cada soldado estaba confundido y asustado y al escuchar el sonido de otro disparo comenzaron a correr, cada vez los sonidos de disparos se escuchaban más seguidos y las explosiones estaban dejando al playa llena de agujeros y la familia real y los oficiales no podían haber otra cosa que preguntarse qué pasaba. Mientras en la playa seguían constantes los disparos, hasta que en un momento los disparos cesaron y pudieron observar unas embarcaciones que se dirigían a la playa y se detuvieron en el límite de esta justo donde empieza el mar. Entonces de la parte delantera de las embarcaciones comenzó a bajar y dejo ver su contenido eran humanos pero tenían unas armaduras extrañas y armas aún más extrañas. Un perro al ver que eran humanos se alegro y quiso saludarlos a lo que un humano respondió apuntando con su arma y propinándole un disparo justo en la sien, no era de extrañarse que los oficiales en el palacio hicieran un escándalo ante lo ocurrido, mientras cientos de humanos desembarcaban en sus costas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, no que eran nuestros aliados?

- ¿Acaso no saben quién es el enemigo?

- ¿será que desean invadirnos a nosotros?

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó el rey. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto.

- Si señor la hay – dijo uno de los oficiales lo que provocó que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él.

- Entonces habla dinos tu teoría.

- Señor tenemos entendido que los soldados de Terry vendrían por la puerta ¿cierto?

- Cierto – respondió el rey.

- Pero estos humanos llegaron por mar, y también nos atacaron aunque Terry naso había dicho que no nos harían daño.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que quiero decir señor es que tales estos humanos no sean aliados de Terry sino todo lo contrario estos humanos son enemigos de Terry – entonces todos los oficiales incluyendo al rey se quedaron asombrados y pensativos –y si nosotros somos amigos de Terry somos enemigos de estos humanos.

El rey tragó saliva, sabía por los relatos de Terry que los humanos eran excelentes guerreros - ¿Pero está seguro de eso? – dijo con miedo.

- Estoy tan seguro que le juro que si llama al capataz del portal este le dirá que el portal aún no está abierto.

Entonces el rey tomó con duda una roca que tenía en su armadura recito unas palabras y esta tomo un color verde.

- ¿Ca…capataz? – dijo el rey con algo de nervio

- Si señor ¿Qué desea?

- ¿Dígame el portal ya está abierto?

- No señor – está respuesta les dejo al piel pálida a todos los que estaban en la habitación – estos unicornios aún se resisten a usar su magia, el portal tales esté listo en tres días mi señor.

- Excelente soldado, siga así.

- Lo haré señor.

Entonces al rey se le cayó al roca y no se movía para nada parecía una estatua.

- ¿Señor – dijo uno de los ofíciales – ordenes?

- Defiendan el reino – dijo el rey sin poder moverse aún.

- Si señor – dijeron todos los oficiales y se retiraron.

- ¿Cariño? – dijo la esposa de Kessel.

- Necesito estar a solas, por favor.

Su esposa e hijos bajaron la cabeza y se retiraron dejando solo al rey sentado en su trono. Mientras en otras playas de reino de los perros estaban desembarcando más humanos listos para cumplir sus órdenes y uno en especial estaba saliendo de un barco de transporte acompañado de un unicornio color azul.

- ¡Es incrrreible! – dijo la unicornio.

- ¿Que cosa? – dijo Taylor.

- ¡Mirrra todo esto, todos estos soldados y arrrmas!

- Lo sé, pero no es momento para admirar, es momento de luchar. Trixie manda un equipo que vayan a traer a las princesas las necesito en la capital.

- Perrro…

- Se lo que digo y trata de mantenerte a salvo. No te alejes mucho de mí. Y no preocupes mis soldados ya saben que deben obedecer tus órdenes o se las verán con migo.

- Bien así lo harrre.

- Excelente.

En todo el reino tropas de la UNO avanzaban sin resistencia alguna a sus objetivos. En una ciudad no muy lejos de la costa se estaban preparando para recibir a sus ''aliados'' con una pequeña celebración y lo que pudieron ver acercándose a su ciudad no eran humanos sino unos instrumentos voladores de gran tamaño y se acercaban rápido, en cuestión de segundos estaban sobre la ciudad abrieron unas compuertas que estaban debajo de sus fuselajes y dejaron caer sus bombas sobre los desprevenidos ciudadanos, cada explosión desataba un infierno en la ciudad y una vez que sobrevolaron toda la ciudad dieron media vuelta y regresaron a terminar el trabajo bombardeando las zonas que estaban relativamente bien. Apenas los bombarderos se alejaron llegó la infantería en misión de búsqueda y destrucción. Durante su recorrido uno de los ciudadanos tomó el pie de uno de los soldados buscando ayuda y lo ayudaron con gusto…. A morir (esa frase me lo robe del narrador de mil formas de morir) con un dispararon justo en la cabeza.

En otra ciudad, era un día cualquiera hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar y buscando el origen del ruido los ciudadanos pudieron ver los lejos unos 5 supresores MK-7 y 8 exterminadores Yuri-SG9 y un batallón de tanques. Al no saber lo que eran los soldados corrieron a los muros listos para defender su ciudad, pero en un instante los muros desaparecieron en un estallido de fuego causados por los misiles de los Supresores que comenzaron a usar sus ametralladoras contra la ciudad y los Exterminadores Yuri-SG9 usaron sus poderosos láseres para destruir la ciudad y los tanques se acercaban rápidamente disparando con sus enormes cañones. En cuestión de minutos había reducido la ciudad a cenizas pero todavía algunos soldados no se daban por vencidos y hacían emboscadas y se escondían dentro de los edificios. En una de las emboscadas lograron entrar dentro de un tanque y matar a sus ocupantes, pero la gloria no les duro mucho porque un Supresor aplasto con su pie el tanque donde estaban los perros y a causa de este ataque llamarón a los tanques dragón que incendiaran todas las edificaciones y a cada ciudadano para evitar más ataques.

Ya en la capital, lo que antes era un imponente muro ahora tenía un gigantesco agujero provocado por el disparo del cañón de anti-materia de un exterminador Yuri, lo que permitía el paso de la infantería, tanques, tanques dragón, etc. eso sin contar los aviones caza con misiles aire-tierra incendiarios, cada vez que se reunía un buen grupo de perros en algún lugar los aviones disparaban uno de sus misiles y luego no quedaba nada, los soldados perros no eran rivales para los soldados humanos y menos para los soldados Goliats, las armas humanas eran demasiado poderosas y hacían casi imposible lograr matar a un humano. La infantería entraba a las casa y buscaban a cualquier sobreviviente para tomarlo como prisionero o para exterminarlo y también saqueaban todo lo que podían oro, joyas, púrpura, telas finas, ropas, cualquier cosa que pareciera de valor. Y mientras la infantería revisaba casas los tanques se encargaban de despejar las calles sus poderosos cañones podían destruir un edifico por completo, solo unos pocos edificios quedaban en pie que eran registrados por la infantería.

En un callejón en las calles de la capital, dos soldados humanos estaban persiguiendo a un fugitivo que los había logrado eludir, las órdenes eran del mismo Taylor lo quería muerto pasara lo que pasara. Este personaje corre como loco tratando de quitarse de encima a los soldados que lo persiguen mientras estos disparan constantemente para intentar matarlo. El fugitivo entra en una angosta calle y logra perder a sus perseguidores, entonces camina lentamente hasta encontrarse con un tanque dragón el cual no duda en tratar de quemarlo, lo cual falla porque el fugitivo salta a un lado y en su desesperación por escapar entra en una torre que se estaba incendiando.

- Jamás me buscaran aquí – se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez que llegó arriba aún había fuego pero se sentía a salvo.

- Aquí estaré bien y esperare a que se vayan.

- Si crees que me iré sin a verte exterminado primero aún no me conoces bien – entonces el fugitivo miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una figura que aterraría a cualquiera – como ex-soldado de la UNO pensé que me conocerías mejor.

Terry estaba temblando ahí estaba él, el general supremo Taylor el mismo que había asesinado a su héroe que lo había dejado calvo, el mismo que acabo con ejércitos de la UNO, el mismo que evito los sueños de Anderson. Ahí estaba sentado en una silla con su traje negro y su máscara de gas, tenía las piernas cruzadas y tenía las manos juntas en frente de él. Entonces el general se levanto y habló.

- Así que tu eres la alimaña que anda haciendo guerras ¿no es así?

- Y tú eres el imbécil que acabo con la vida de nuestro señor – dijo con rabia mientras ambos caminaban en círculos sin quitar la vista de los ojos del otro.

- Tú sabes que se lo merecía, además eso es el pasado, tu eres el futuro ahora, lástima que no tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

- Claro que tendré tiempo, soy un gran estratega, estudie todas las reglas del combate, planeo todo, estoy listo para todo.

- Ah, pero no para esto ¿verdad?

- Yo hubiera sido un gran general, pero tú tenías que dirigir el ejército ese día, ese fatídico día en Italia.

- ¿Te refieres al día que la ONU trató de destruir el Catalizador de Psi que estaba en la torre de pizza?

- Si ese mismo día yo estaba a cargo de comandar el ejército y por tu culpa quede ridiculizado ante mí señor – dijo poniéndose cada vez más enojado

- ¿Y qué creías que haría que te dejaría destruir la torre de pizza así como así?

- Lo tenía todo planeado, todo era perfecto.

- Pero no contaste con yo llegaría con un escuadrón de bombarderos y artillería.

- ¿Y quién iba pensar eso? ¿Quién se imaginaria que el general supremo llegaría a salvar el día? Dime ¿Quién?

- Te diré quién – dijo Taylor con un tono más alto – un comandante que se prepara para todo, que pone a sus tropas por su ego o su gloria, aquel comandante que solo busca que cada soldado bajo su mando regrese con su familia y con sus hermanos de armas. Y más aún se lo esperaría aquel que espera lo inesperado, dices ser un gran estratega pero lo único que veo es a un joven que jugaba Age of Empires, y que tomó un curso por correo de tres semanas de cómo ser un general se puso un uniforme y comenzó a dirigir a un escuadrón hacia su muerte.

- ¡TÉ MATARE! – entonces Terry sacó un cuchillo y se preparaba para atacar.

- ¡Mira como te contradices! Dices saber todo del arte de la guerra y olvidaste que nunca debes atacar con cólera sino que pensar, calcular y hacer una estrategia esa fue una de las dos razones por la que fallaste en esa misión.

- ¡MUERE! – Y Terry se abalanzo lo más rápido que pudo, entonces piso el centro de la circunferencia que habían estado haciendo mientras caminaban y el piso se rompió y Terry calló cinco pisos hasta una columna de llamas.

Taylor entonces se acercó al agujero que hizo Terry al destruir el piso y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera lenta.

- Esa fue la segunda razón no supiste ver el terreno – dijo Taylor con una voz baja – el camino donde dirigiste a tus tropas estaba colapsando, pero como querías llegar lo más pronto posible a Italia corriste y el peso de tus tropas sumado a los estallidos de las artillerías hizo que la tierra colapsara y perdiste un 30% de tus tropas, el otro 70% lo perdiste al tratar de buscar venganza contra mí lo que termino mal para tus tropas.

Entonces Taylor comenzó a bajar las escaleras y salió de la torre entonces hizo una señal a un tanque dragón que estaba por ahí y este deja salir una llamarada hacia la torre quemándola y derrumbándola por completo. Taylor comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad donde podía ver a sus soldados entrando en cada casa en pasando en cada calle y ver algunos prisioneros y por supuesto muchos cuerpos de perros tirados por doquier. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio donde los recibieron los soldados de la UNO con un saludo al cual Taylor respondió.

- ¿Y Trixie?

- Con la comandante Rebeca dentro de palacio.

- Excelente.

Taylor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde había muchos soldados de la UNO, y todos los oficiales del reino de los perros incluyendo a la familia real e incluso al rey, todos tomados

Como prisioneros. Taylor los miró y camino y sentó en el trono y esperó la llegada de las princesas.


	12. Capitulo 12

13) Despedida

Una copa de vino bajaba de la mano de Taylor hacia la mesa y una vez que esta toco la mesa Taylor volvió a hablar.

- Princesas, guardianas de los elementos y demás presentes – hablo Taylor con voz algo triste – fue un verdadero honor para mí haberlos conocido a todos y fue un placer haberlos ayudado en esta hora de necesidad. Ahora saben de lo que mi gente es capaz y no deseo que esta tierra sufra el mismo destino que la nuestra así que he decido que nosotros regresaremos a nuestro mundo mañana en la tarde eso nos dará tiempo para alistar todo.

- ¿Pero por qué irse así? – Dijo al princesa Cadence mientras se levantaba de su asiento - ¿es que no desea admirar las maravillas de esta tierra, acabamos de conocernos y tan pronto nos despediremos?

- Así tendrá que ser. Como usted dijo su tierra es maravillosa principalmente por eso debo irme porque no las quiero destruir.

- Pero usted no podría.

- Pero mis soldados sí. En un momento de debilidad alguno puede tratar de manipular el caonitinio y convencer a otros de los mismo, las esperanzas de riquezas, de gobernar y solo necesitan llevar una pequeña muestra a la UNO y estaremos a las puertas de una nueva guerra y Equestria podría verse involucrada.

- General Taylor – dijo Tacticus – también en pensado en lo mismo y déjeme decirle que usted es un gran líder. Piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, no deja que sus sentimientos influyan en su decisión y principalmente procura el bien para sus tropas sin importar lo que eso conlleve.

- Gracias comandante, es bueno ver que comprende mis razones.

La cena procedió en silencio, solo uno que otro intercambio de palabras en voz baja entre los ponis o entre los humanos. Taylor se levanto de su asiento y puso en su espalda en señal de respeto.

- Si me permite – dijo Taylor – Deseo retirarme.

- Como desee – dijo Celestia.

Entonces Taylor salió de la sala.

- Voy a hablar con él – susurro Twiligth a la princesa Celestia

- Es lo mejor – respondió esta también en forma de susurro.

Twiligth se levanto de la mesa y agradeció por la comida, luego se encamino por el mismo sendero por donde Taylor había salido y comenzó a buscar alguna señal de él. Camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta que pudo distinguir su figura en el balcón del castillo. Estaba de pie mirando las estrellas con su máscara puesta. Twiligth se comenzó a acercar a él y se puso a su lado.

- Muy bellas las estrellas verdad – dijo Twiligth deseando romper el silencio.

- Espléndidas, simplemente hermosas – respondió Taylor en un tono melodramático.

- Es una bella escena la que desarrolla abajo.

Taylor miró hacia abajo del balcón y pudo ver a humanos y ponis intercambiando palabras y risas y claro cervezas y cidra de manzana – Los soldados siempre han logrado entenderse entre sí – Taylor suspiró – Twiligth.

- ¿Sí?

- Hablé con las princesas y las tres están muy preocupadas por la situación militar de Equestria. Temen que algún otro reino sepa de que dependen de nosotros para defenderse o también temen que los perros tomen represalias o hagan una alianza con algún otro reino o que se expanda el rumor de que Equestria es débil pero sus tierras prosperas y si estas palabras llegan a oídos ambiciosos se desato una guerra que Equestria no podrá ganar, y te diré que esos miedos están bien fundados y justificados. Y decidieron que formarían y entrenarían un ejército para poder defender a Equestria de cualquier amenaza sea externa o interna.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Quiero que esas fuerte y valiente Twiligth Sparkle, tú y tus amigas son las portadoras de los elementos, las defensores de Equestria, tú debes dar el ejemplo, que los soldados vean fuego en tus ojos, que vean en ti una líder.

- ¿Pero porque solo yo?

- No solo tú, también tus amigas, cada poni las ve a ustedes como líderes, las admiran y ven en ustedes esperanzas y la esperanza es un factor decisivo en cualquier guerra.

- Taylor.

- Dime.

Twiligth tenía una cara de decisión – Te prometo que seré una gran líder, cada poni vera en mi esperanza yo seré la luz que los guie a la victoria, no le tendré miedo a nada, tratare a cada soldado como igual y con solo escuchar de mí, mis enemigos temblaran y mis soldados entonaran cantos de júbilo.

- Eso está bien – Taylor puso su mano en la cabeza de Twiligth y desarreglo su melena – Pero no te robes mis líneas - Ambos comenzaron a reír un poco – y dime ¿puedo confiar en que cuidaras a Equestria en mi ausencia?

- Tú deja todo en mis cascos.

- Te deseo lo mejor. Comandante Twiligth Sparkle.

Y ambos admiraron con Nostalgia las calles de Canterlot. Mientras Taylor le daba consejos a Twiligth de cómo ser un buen líder. Al día siguiente cada soldado de la UNO empacaba las cosas para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa, los poderoso supresores MK-II eran guardados dentro de los barcos al igual que todas las armas bélicas de gran tamaño, los soldados entraban en los barcos, los aviones aterrizaban en los porta-aviones y los centros de comando móviles eran empacados y enviados dentro de un barco de carga.

- ¿Cuánto falta teniente?

- Estaremos listos para partir en 1 horas general Taylor.

- Excelente, cuanto antes mejor.

En la costa se podían ver a los humanos preparando para irse y cerca de la costa se encontraban los ponis dando un último vistazo a quienes les extendieron una mano cuando más lo necesitaron. De entre la multitud salieron las princesas junto con Trixie y Spike y las por las guardianas de los elementos caminaron hacia Taylor el cual se encontraba de espaldas mirando a sus tropas preparar todo para el éxodo. Una vez que los ponis y el dragón estuvieron cerca de Taylor Celestia se aclaro la voz para llamar la atención de Taylor, lo cual logro.

- General Taylor – hablo Celestia – aún no puedo dejar de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros. Usted y su gente hicieron mucho por nosotros.

- Fue un placer – respondió Taylor – no importa lo que cueste siempre es divertido derrocar a un loco con ansias de poder.

- Taylor – dijo Luna mientras se acercaba – fue un completo placer conocerle, confío en su juicio y sé que lo que hace es lo mejor para todos, solo lamento no haber podido conocerlo mejor, se que usted y yo nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien.

- Yo en nombre de Equestria – dijo Cadence – quisiera entregarle esto – Cadence extendió su pata y en ella se encontraba una insignia color dorado la cual tenía forma de la cabeza de un alicornio y de esta salían dos alas – observe que usted tenía muchas de estas y que eran importantes para usted, así que pensé que sería un buen recuerdo.

Taylor admiró la insignia por un momento, luego extendió su mano y la tomó – Sera un honor para mí portar con orgullo esta insignia – Taylor se puso la insignia justo en la parte frontal de su gorra.

Las princesas entonces se apartaron y los acompañantes de las princesas se acercaron a Taylor. Taylor solo las miro por unos momentos antes de hablar.

- Jamás en vida creí que en realidad yo pudiera llegar a conocer a cada una de ustedes, todas me ofrecieron su amistad, me dieron momentos que jamás olvidare y les juro que a cada una la extrañare cuando me valla – los ojos de las ponis se empezaban a humedecer – pero les pido que sean fuertes, si bien el peligro acaba de pasar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo durara la felicidad. Y en vida he aprendido que siempre hay que estar listos para defender lo que amamos y lo que creemos, lamento desde el fondo de mi alma no estar aquí para ayudar a Equestria en este momento de transición, pero sé que la dejo en buenos cascos. He visto que su reino es fértil, cada uno cuida del otro, todos son iguales, sus gobernantes son fieles a sus súbditos y buscan lo mejor para ellos y principalmente que esta tierra tiene felicidad y prosperidad y eso es algo que vale la pena defender, defenderla de aquellos que en su corazón solo reina el mal y de aquellos que los siguen. Prométanme que darán lo mejor de sí, que los ponis podrán alzar sus cabezas y ver a sus guardianas que están ahí velando por cada uno de ellos y que eso los llene de confianza y valor, que cuando las sombras tienten con consumirlo todo ustedes estén ahí para espantarla, siempre listas para lo que sea, sean buenas líderes y protejan a Equestria, prométanlo y podre partir tranquilo.

Cada una de las ponis lloraba mientras trataban de decir alguna palabra, pero la única que se pudo entender fue lo prometemos. Luego Taylor se acercó a Spike.

- Sabes Spike, cuidar de Equestria en una gran responsabilidad y muy peligrosa además, habrá gente mala que querrá ver muertas a los elementos, si bien ellas son fuertes necesitaran algo o en este caso a alguien para que las proteja. ¿Puedo confiarte esa gran responsabilidad a ti Spike?

El darán se puso en dos patas y se llevo su garra derecha hasta su frente haciendo un saludo militar – Puede confiar en mí señor, no lo defraudare.

- Has pasado tiempo con mis soldados verdad.

- Pues sí un poco.

- hay Spike, no sabes cuánto te extrañare nuestras pequeñas aventuras juntos. Como esa vez que nos aventuramos en el bosque Everfree o cuando le hicimos creer a Twiligth que existían los extraterrestres.

- jaja y que me dices de la vez que hicimos creer a Fluttershy que había pisado un animal invisible.

- Como olvidarlo jaja, cuido de él hasta que se puso mejor.

- Aún no me explico cómo fue que lo logro.

- Yo menos.

Ambos reían y recordaban pequeñas historias que habían pasado antes del incidente con los humanos.

- Por cierto nadie tiene que saber que… eso – Spike se sonrojo.

- jajaja Spike, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que espías a Rarity.

- Oye, yo no la espió.

- Es cierto Spike, ver a una poni por una ventana mientras esta hace sus cosas no se llama espiar, se llama acoso.

- Como sea que se llame, no importa.

- Antes de irme me gustaría dejarte esto en honor a nuestra amistad – Taylor puso su mano dentro de su traje y sacó un libro, más específicamente un diario, más específicamente el diario de Rarity.

Spike abrió los ojos con cara de impresión - ¡Como lo conse...!.

- Shhhhhhhhhh – Taylor lo interrumpió y hablo en voz baja - ¡El chiste de tener el diario de otra persona es que esta no se dé cuenta que se lo robaste! – Entonces Taylor le dio el diario – ojala esto te ayude.

- ¿Tu crees que en realidad esto me ayude a conquistar a Rarity?

- Claro que si Spike, una de las cosas más importantes de la guerra es conocer las debilidades de tu enemigo y usarlas en su contra.

- Pero ese es en el caso de la guerra, aquí estamos hablando de un diario.

- ¿Y qué?

- Y que de que me servirá saber las debilidades de Rarity, ¿Cómo me ayuda eso?

- Mira hace tiempo durante el asalto al Kremlin de Moscú que Anderson había convertido en su palacio logramos recuperar un libro. Su diario y por lógica lo leí y reí mucho, lo analice uno y otra vez y eso me permitió jugar la guerra Psicológica en la cual yo tenía mucha ventaja por conocer sus debilidades y conocer esas debilidades me ayudo a conquistar varias batallas.

- Creó que aún no entiendo – dijo Spike mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Mira es fácil, busca que le gusta, si las flores, las rosas, los lirios, su color favorito, los dulces que le gustan, los lugares que le gustan, lo que busca en un hombre y cosas así, eso te ayudara en tus primeras citas de ahí en adelante estas solo.

- Ahora comprendo, gracias.

- Un placer amigo.

Taylor tomo una de las garras de Spike porque obviamente la mano de Spike era demasiado grande e hizo un saludo. Taylor por último se dirige hacia donde estaba Trixie.

- Bueno parrrece que ya es horrra de que te larrrgues – dijo Trixie con cara de indiferente.

Taylor suspiro – Sabes he vivido lo suficiente para saber que algo te molesta.

- Eso es obvio, lo que me molesta errres tú.

- No tenías esa misma actitud cuando estabas en el mundo de los humanos ¿verdad?

Trixie abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar para otro lado mientras fingía una sonrisa - ¿De… de que me estás hablando?

- Yo he conocido infinidad de soldados, sus habilidades y sus debilidades tanto físicas como mentales he estudiado a fondo las peores mentes criminales, he tenido que meterme dentro de la cabeza de mis adversarios para saber lo que piensan, soy capaz de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle en una formación enemiga en busca de sus debilidades y crees que no me di cuenta que corrías y brincabas como una potra por la emoción que te causaban los distintos aparatos de mi mundo.

Trixie se quedo con los ojos aún más abiertos. Taylor se agacho para poder estar cara a cara con la unicornio.

- Trixie – dijo con voz suave – tu no eres así, de eso estoy seguro, solo eres una potra que busca nada más y nada menos que la aceptación de otros aunque eso te lleve a hacer alardes de tus habilidades y de ser necesario decir mentiras para lograrlo, pero te diré esto, lo que haces te daña por dentro, puedo ver como luchas contra ti misma para reprimir tus emociones y tus verdaderos sentimientos, no hagas eso, simplemente deja salir a la verdadera Trixie y deja de sufrir, se libre, se tu misma, no trates de ser alguien que no eres y no tengas temor de ser tu misma.

Con estas palabras Trixie se puso a llorar y ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos, después de separarse, Taylor se puso enfrente de todos los ponis que presenciaban el éxodo que estaban a punto de emprender los humanos, se acomodo su traje y su gorra, inflo en pecho y comenzó a hablar.

- Pueblo de Equestria, fue un placer para mí haber luchado a su lado, fue un honor haber habitado entre ustedes. Sé que el momento de la despedida siempre es triste, pero yo sé que puedo partir con el consuelo de que ustedes seguirán protegiendo estas tierras, se que le serán siempre fieles a sus princesas las cuales siempre buscaron lo mejor para su pueblo. Es hora de que nosotros partamos, pero les aseguro que ninguno de los presentes tanto ponis como humanos jamás olvidaremos este día y sé que los lazos de amistad que nos unen siempre estarán presentes en cada uno de nosotros. Solo les puedo desear lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes y espero que siempre sean una tierra prospera tanto económica como socialmente, pongan sus valores y sus creencias sobre todas las cosas, jamás permitan que el odio y la ira entren en sus corazones, luchen por lo que crean que es justo, amen a sus familias y traten de ser lo más unidas posibles, ayúdense unos a otros, siempre estén dispuestos a extenderle un casco a quien lo necesite. Sin nada más que decir me despido de cada uno de los que están aquí presentes.

Taylor hace un saludo militar el cual es contestado de igual manera, mientras se escuchan gritos provenientes de la misma multitud. Taylor entonces hace un último saludo a las princesa, a los comandantes, a las portadores de los elementos y sus acompañantes. Una vez que Taylor termino con sus despedidas un soldado le aviso que ya era hora, Taylor se dirigió hacia uno de los barcos y lo abordo y los barcos zarparon mientras se escuchaban gritos de despedida de ambas razas. Cuando los navíos llegaron a una parte extensa del océano las princesas ayudadas por muchos unicornios concentraron su magia y consumieron el último hechizo de tele transportación, enseguida el portal se abrió y los barcos comenzaron a atravesarlo, uno por uno entraban dentro del portal hasta que el último lo termino de atravesar. Apenas el último barco entro, el portal se cerro, dejando un gran silencio detrás de ellos. En la costa nadie decía nada y todos simplemente se limitaban a ver el horizonte donde habían desaparecido los navíos, algunos se retiraban otros se quedaban viendo en busca de una señal que les dijera que ellos volverían. Poco a poco la multitud reducía su número mientras los ponis se retiraban y las princesas junto con sus comandantes no tardaron en irse también. Luego de unas horas lo único que quedaba era una solitaria unicornio color violeta que aún esperaba alguna señal.

- Te extrañare general Taylor – dijo la unicornio entre sollozo y llanto.

Twiligth emprendió el camino hacia su hogar, necesitaba descansar porque mañana sería el primer día de entrenamiento.


End file.
